Dragon's Heart
by Rowan.DhampirAngel16
Summary: Orphaned at a young age and just as hated as Naruto is, Yoru strives to become a better shinobi. His chance as a true shinobi starts with his new team, Team Seven with Naruto Uzimaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. But first, he'll have to get through the hardships of "Working together with others." {Reviews please!}
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

"Momma! Papa!" A young boy-child screamed out to his parents as the two Anbu carried him away.

The second Anbu flanked them, watching out for any movement or attempts from the enemy. Sounds of combat echoed in the night behind the three. Both parents trying to protect their only child, giving the Anbu enough time to escape.

"Momma! Papa!" the child screamed once more.

"Hold still!" the Anbu, who held onto the child, snapped.

He fought to keep a hold on the squirming child. The other Anbu, the one with white-hair as the child, moved closer to his partner's side.

"Hey, it's all right. Your parents ordered us to take you some place safe." he spoke in a soothing tone, "Once they chase off the bad men they'll meet up with us."

The crying child stopped, looked at the cat-masked Anbu, hope in his bright crimson red eyes. "R-Really?" he sniffled.

"Honest. Now, we need you to be quiet so the bad men can't find us." the white-haired Anbu placed a claw-gloved finger to his mask in a hush gesture. "Understand?"

"Uh-huh." the child nodded his head, wrapping his little arms around the other Anbu's neck.

The child hiccupped and sniffled, but remained as quiet as he could. The cat-masked, white-haired Anbu was about to return to his position behind his partner, until the other Anbu grabbed his attention.

"Do you really think his parents will meet us?" he whispered so the child couldn't hear.

"Captains Nebiah and Trezza will. They're stronger than those Sound shinobi." the white-haired Anbu stated with confidence.

* * *

At the hidden safehouse, both Anbu took turns keeping watch as the other kept the child company and quiet. The child played with the toys and there was also a ninja hound present from the white-haired Anbu.

"Momma and Papa told me that the bad men were coming and that this place would be our meeting place," the child mumbled. "If we ever got separated."

The white-haired Anbu listened to the child, his head inclined to the side to better see the child's face. The child hugged the ninja dog closer.

"Is Momma and Papa really coming back?" the child questioned, his bright crimson red eyes looking up to the Anbu.

The Anbu sucked in a breath from the intensity of the child's eyes. Seemingly knowing, but wanting to hear it himself.

"I-" the white-haired Anbu didn't want to lie, "I don't know..."

The child looked back down to his toys and the ninja dog he held. "They have to come back... they promised..." he mumbled.

The other Anbu, who was on watch, came over and touched his partner's shoulder.

"You're up," the Anbu stifled a yawn beneath his mask. "I'll stay with him."

The white-haired Anbu nodded his head, standing up and headed towards the door. The ninja hound jumped from the child's arms, startling the boy, as it bounded over to its master.

"I'll go with you, too." it said.

"No, Pakkun. Not this time. Please stay with the child."

Pakkun sighed, turning around and walked back over to the child. The other Anbu wasn't exactly sure how to calm down the child once he started crying again. Pakkun sat down right in front of the child and put his paw to the child's head. The child looked up, saw Pakkun and picked him up again. The ninja dog turned his gaze to the door that his master disappeared through. He sighed and shook his head. _I'm not good with kids, but this'll be the only exception since this one is cute..._

* * *

The white-haired Anbu checked the perimeter of the safehouse before heading out into the woods back towards the child's home. He had a bad feeling and their captains were taking too long. Once he reached the burned ruins, he nearly gagged on the stench of burning flesh. He counted eight bodies, but that didn't make sense to him. The Anbu remembered seeing and sensing only six Sound shinobi, the other two- his heart thudded against his chest.

"No... no, it can't be."

He checked the bodies, and wished he hadn't. Six did belong to the Sound, but the other two... they belonged to Captains Nebiah and Trezza, the child's parents. For a few moments, he stood there. After taking a few slow breaths, he knelt down be side each body of the captains and took an item for identification to the Hokage and Information Corp of their village. Slowly, he got back onto his feet and turned his back to the scene of ruin. Heading back to the safehouse the child and his partner awaited him.

* * *

"You're back," the other Anbu stood up from the couch he sat at. "I got him to sleep, but wouldn't let Pakkun go."

"That's fine..." the white-haired Anbu walked past his partner, taking off the cat-mask.

"What're you doing?! We're not allowed to take off our masks, even if he's just a kid- Ah?" the other Anbu looked down at the table the white-haired Anbu dropped the two items on. He stumbled, catching himself on the chair. "How-? They were our finest... the top Head Captains of the Anbu..."

"I don't understand it either, but they're gone and this kid is orphaned..." he had left the black half face-mask on as he knelt down beside the sleeping child on the couch.

He gently touched the child's white hair, careful on not waking him. He lost his captains, just like he had lost his sensei four years ago to the Nine Tails.

"Once we get back to the village, we'll have to leave him to the Elders to have him processed into the orphanage."

"No," He stood back up, Pakkun woke up and tiredly looked up to his master. "Once we get back, I'm stepping down from Anbu."

"What?!" his partner took hold of his shoulder and spun him around. "What do you mean? You're just quiting Anbu because of this?"

Pakkun sat up and rubbed at his face, he was dumbfounded by his master's words. He didn't blame him, just didn't understand why either.

"I'm going to adopt the Captains' kid," he shook off his shocked partner's hand. "I'm old enough to do so now, but I can't also be in the Anbu to take care of a kid."

"Kakashi, you're being such an idiot right now! Don't you hear yourself?" his partner walked after him as Kakashi went to gather their equipment from the other table in the kitchen area. "This is grief talking, not you. Come on, Kakashi, you can't be seriously thinking of adopting the kid."

"I'm not letting the Elders put him in the orphanage, not like they did to Minato-sensei's son." Kakashi said, slinging the satchel over his shoulder and went back over towards the couch.

"He's a monster. The Nine Ta-!" Kakashi turned around sharply, grabbed the vest of his teammate's and slammed him up against the wall.

"He's not a monster! Minato trusts Naruto with the fox-spirit. Even though he's still only a child, I also believe that Minato had a reason in doing it." he let him go and stepped back. "And I'm not going to let them do the same to Yoru."

The child had woken up not moments after Kakashi and the other Anbu had argued. Pakkun keeping the child as calm as he could.

"It's all right, kid. No need to cry," Pakkun lifted both paws as he sat on his haunches. "Kakashi here will take care of you."

The child wiped at the tears that kept on falling as he hiccupped and sobbed. When he looked down at the table in front of the couch, he knew that his parents weren't coming back. "B-But they p-promised. M-momma and P-papa promised." he sobbed.

Pain tore at Kakashi's heart at the sight of the child crying again, he let out a soft sigh as he picked up the child. "Pakkun, can you scout on ahead while I take care of things here?"

"Sure, kiddo." Pakkun jumped down from the couch and rushed out the door.

"So... you're really going to..." his partner smoothed out his vest.

Kakashi kept his back to the other, glanced down at his mask and picked it up as he balanced the child on his hip. He put it back on, "Yeah..."

* * *

"Adopt?!" Elder Koharu slammed her hands on the wooden desk.

Yoru, the child, hid more behind Kakashi. He gripped the soon-to-be-former Anbu's pant leg.

"That's out of the question! He's as dangerous as Naruto and must be watched over by us. Not by someone like you, Hatake." she added.

Kakashi stood up straighter, ignoring the sting that her voice lashed out at him. Lord Third Hokage sat at another desk positioned between the two elders. He listened to Kakashi's reasoning in adopting the child and that he'll also be stepping down from his position in the Anbu. Hokage nodded his head, lifting his hand up to silence the Elders.

"Then I give you custody of the boy, Kakashi."

"But, Lord Hokage!" Elder Koharu started.

"I've made my decision, Koharu. Now, Kakashi," Lord Third stood up, "Taking care of a child has a lot of responsibility. Do you believe you're up to it?"

Kakashi nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

Lord Third smiled, beckoning Kakashi over as he laid out a few papers. Yoru followed close to Kakashi as the young man stepped forward. Kakashi looked over the paperwork and finished filling it out. Yoru put both his hands on the desk and got on his tip toes to try and look at the papers. His eyes caught sight of his parents' small items, he gasped and started to reach for them. Lord Third spotted the child struggle to reach for the items. A soft smile crossed his lips and he pushed the items to the child. Yoru pulled back his hand and looked at Lord Third, a little scared.

"Go ahead, they belong to you now." Lord Third said.

Kakashi picked up the items and knelt down in front of the child, his adoptive son. He took hold of one of Yoru's hands and placed the items into his hand.

"Now, don't lose these. Keep them somewhere safe, alright?" Kakashi said.

Yoru nodded his head and hugged the young man. Kakashi was a bit hesitant in hugging the child back, but did so as he stood up. Picking up the child in the process. The Elders were not pleased, but could not argue with their village Hokage. Lord Third dismissed him once everything was taken care of. Kakashi left and carried the child home.


	2. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1~**

"So~," the white-haired child, now twelve, leaned against the kitchen doorway. "Lord Hokage assigned you to a mission, but I have to attend the Ninja Academy for you to even officially accept it?"

"That's what he told me." Kakashi said casually.

The young teen frowned, not liking the idea of going to the Ninja Academy full of students he knew he surpassed in strength and skill. He pushed off the kitchen doorway and headed for the fridge. "That doesn't make sense to me..."

"It doesn't have to make sense," his father had his face-mask pulled down to his chin. "I may have homeschooled you and trained you, but now Lord Third wants you to finish at the Academy." he sat down at the kitchen table after getting a bowl of cereal.

"I don't want to finish at the Academy," the young teen closed the fridge after grabbing the carton of milk, setting it down next to Kakashi. "I'm so far ahead of the students I'll die from boredom!"

"Yoru," Kakashi's voice was firm, "It's best that you start to socialize with others of your age. Build up your experience for teamwork."

Yoru groaned at the word 'teamwork.' He never liked being around others other than his dad and Lord Third. He sat down at the table with his own bowl of cereal, though not feeling as hungry as he was before. "Why can't you finish my schooling?"

"Hokage's orders." Kakashi said.

Yoru looked down, frowning.

"Don't be like that, Yoru." Kakashi added, "Besides, Iruka will be your teacher."

Yoru brightened at the thought of his dad's friend teaching, but still wasn't thrilled about having to physically go to the Ninja Academy. He sighed, knowing that no matter how much he complained or tried to plead Kakashi was still going to say he was going. No exceptions or buts.

"Okay, okay... I'll go... BUT only if I can have Pakkun with me, too." Yoru tried to bargain.

"I'll treat you to Ichiraku ramen instead." Kakashi promised.

"Mm..." Yoru thought it over, snapped his fingers and grinned. "Deal."

* * *

About an hour later, Yoru wasn't feeling so confident like earlier. He and Kakashi stood outside the Ninja Academy, other students walking by laughing and chatting with each other.

"Okay... I change my mind. Let's go home." he turned on his heels and tried to bee-line it back in the direction of their home.

"Not so fast," Kakashi grabbed him by the shoulders and steered him back towards the Academy. "We made a deal, remember? You attend the Academy and I'd treat you to Ichiraku ramen."

"Forget the ramen," Yoru nervously laughed, "I want to go home."

"Don't be like that," Kakashi struggled to keep Yoru from running off. "You'll have fun."

Before the young white-haired biy could say anything, their attention was brought to a young man about Kakashi's age. "Kakashi, Yoru. Glad that you made it!"

"Goodmorning, Iruka. You remember Yoru, right?" Kakashi introduced the boy.

Iruka smiled, looking directly at Yoru. "Of course, I remember him. You've grown a lot since I last seen you."

Yoru nodded, hiding behind Kakashi out of shyness than anything else. He remembered Iruka, but only seen him once or twice while Kakashi was out on missions and needed someone to watch over him. "Hi..."

"I understand that the other students have graduated, but I was given orders by Lord Third to have Yoru attend the Academy anyways." Kakashi told Iruka.

"I was already informed. Yoru'll have to take the final exams and then he can join the others."

Yoru glanced about, then caught sight of a flash of pink hair from the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw two girls fighting who would get into the Academy first. One girl had pink hair, but the other was blonde and a bit more slim. "Okay." Yoru said.

"Are you sure?" Iruka questioned.

"Huh?" Yoru blinked, looking up to Iruka and his dad.

"As I was telling Kakashi, the room we usually use for testing is already taken by another class. You don't mind taking the exam in front of others, do you?" Iruka asked.

Yoru glanced back towards the pink-haired girl, but she was already heading inside the school building. He turned his gaze back up to Iruka. "I don't mind."

Kakashi was surprised in hearing this from his son. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

Yoru shrugged, "It's no big deal."

Iruka and Kakashi looked at each other and silently agreed not to question it further in case Yoru changed his mind again. Kakashi ruffled the boy's hair and chuckled. "Alright then. I'll see you later." He said goodbye to Iruka and Yoru, leaving for his "mission" Lord Hokage gave him.

"Well, shall we head in?" Iruka smiled.

Yoru nodded, following Iruka inside.


	3. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

After Iruka picked up another headband, an extra from another class testing, he led Yoru to his classroom. Just as they neared it, Yoru started to feel even more nervous. He pulled his half-facemask up just like Kakashi wore his. Iruka turned to face him and paused, blinking as he saw what Yoru did. He chuckled and ruffled the young teen's hair.

"Kakashi is rubbing off on you, eh?" Iruka smiled.

Yoru fidgeted and then batted Iruka's hand away. "Are we going to get this done or am I having to wait until after class?"

"No, no. We'll have it done before everyone is split into three-man cells." Iruka stated.

Yoru nodded his head and followed his temporary teacher inside. Majority of the students went quiet once they saw Yoru walk in. The others were a small group of girls squealing and kya-ing over a boy he didn't recognize. He didn't care to at the moment. Iruka called out to his students and asked them to keep it down so he could start Yoru's exam. They complied mostly out of curiosity of the new student. Yoru glanced over and the pink-haired girl from earlier looked at him. He jolted and looked away, his cheeks burned hotly under the mask.

"Now, I'm going to ask you to perform a few tasks. Each task requires a certain amount of something or a quality of the task performed. Understand what I'm saying?"

Yoru nodded his head, not speaking out of fear his voice will crack or sound squeaky from nervousness. He could feel the others stares on his back, but ignored it as best as he could. He closed his eyes and took long deep breaths to calm his nerves and remember what Kakashi taught him.

_Alright, you can do this... _he thought to himself.

"Okay, Yoru," Iruka sat down at his desk and Yoru stood a couple feet away from it. "I want you to perform a shadow clone jutsu... three are the requirement."

Yoru nodded his head, performed the hand signs and, in a poof of smoke, three duplicates of Yoru appeared. They dispersed the moment he released it and Iruka nodded his head approvingly. Three parts later of the exam, Yoru was then asked to perform a transformation jutsu. Yoru's eyes widened. He didn't think about that one. Iruka didn't give him exactly who to mimic in appearance. He shut his eyes tight and performed the hand signs. A face of someone he had no real memory of appeared in his head. He concentrated on that face and successfully performed the jutsu. Iruka's eyes widened at who Yoru appeared as. Remembering who it was and wondered how Yoru could since the man he posed to be had been dead for eight years.

Yoru opened his eyes and looked down at his hands, black claw-like gloves covered his large hands. Scaled arm-guards covered his forearms and an Anbu Head Captain's uniform covered his body. Yoru tilted his head down more to get a look at his legs and feet. Long white, black streaked hair cascaded over his shoulder and he straightened up, examine the lock of hair in his hand. Iruka stood up quickly, the chair clattering back.

"C-Captain Nebiah... Uchiha..." Iruka stammered in a low voice, "How do you know him?" he questioned the boy.

Yoru was startled out of his jutsu by Iruka appearing in front of him and gripping his shoulders. Yoru blinked and stared up at Iruka. Only one word came to his head and his chest tightened in old grief.

"He's... he's my dad..."

* * *

After his exam, Yoru passed with flying colors. Though he simply stared down at the headband on the desk in front of him. The only seat open in the entire class was beside a badly beaten blonde boy. The boy had pissed off a group of girls for "stealing" the extremely popular boy's first kiss... though Yoru saw it was complete accident. They didn't care. He sighed softly to himself, ignoring the looks he was getting from the raven-haired boy on the other end of the row to his left. The pink-haired girl was ogling the boy, but she was ignored by the raven-haired one.

_I can't believe I forgot about my own dad... Kakashi did say something about I look kinda like my dad, but I always thought Kakashi was... _Yoru thought, greatly upset with himself.

Iruka cleared his throat and got the students' attention. "Congratulation to you all for graduating and please welcome Yoru to your class. Even though it will be short," Iruka picked up a clipboard and smiled to everyone. "Since I'll be splitting you all up into teams. A three-man cell group which will be led by a higher ranking shinobi than myself."

The blonde perked up and Yoru jumped at the sudden movement to his left, he looked up at the boy and blinked. _Someone's excited..._

Iruka named off the teams until he got to seven. "Now, for team seven,"

"PleasebewithSakura. PleasebewithSakure...notSasuke. NotSasuke..."

Yoru glanced at the boy again, not really understand the fast gibberish he was hearing.

"Naruto Uzimaki and Sakure Haruno," the blonde, Naruto, stood up and whooped. On the other hand, the pink-haired girl, Sakura, hung her head. Yoru glanced over to her.

_So, that's her name!_ he thought.

Iruka continued, "And Sasuke Uchiha."

This time it was Sakura's turn to cheer, but Naruto wasn't so happy about it. Iruka and Naruto agrued for a bit and Sasuke said something about not slowing him down. Yoru shook his head and picked up his headband, tying it against his forehead. The band pushed up his bangs from his face more. Iruka looked up to the white-haired boy, "You will also be joining Team Seven since you're the odd one out."

Yoru nodded is head and nearly fell out of his chair as Naruto leaned in way too close for his comfort. "So~, you're the new kid Iruka-sensei was talking about..."

"Um... yeah?" Yoru blinked and pushed Naruto back.

Naruto grinned and placed his hands behind his head. "Well, I'm Uzimaki Naruto. Future Hokage to the Hidden Leaf!"

Yoru looked down and laced his fingers together, "Hatake Yoru..."

"I thought it was Uchiha." Yoru flinched at the cold tone of his other teammate's voice.

He looked up to see Sasuke standing to his right. Sakura was there too and Yoru blushed again, looking away. "I-I guess so..."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and slammed his hands down on the desk, startling Yoru. Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Lay off, Sasuke!"

The two argued with each other and Sakura yelled at Naruto to stop. Yoru ducked his head and placed his arms over his head, trying to block them out. He was starting to lose his temper and he stood up, his hands slamming down on the desk. "QUIET!"

Both boys went silent and so did the pink-haired girl. "Enough with the fighting! Today onwards we're part of a team. Get over each other and leave me be."

Yoru moved away from the three and went to sit somewhere else after Iruka and the other teams left. He wanted to go on his own with all this rather than being part of a team. At least he agreed with Sasuke on this, a team would slow him down. An hour passed and there was still no team leader. Yoru sighed and laid his head down. He thought he could take a nap, until he heard clattering and Naruto snickering. Yoru lifted his head and looked down to the front of the classroom.

"That's what he gets for making us wait!" Naruto said, hopping down from the chair he pulled up.

"Oh, grow up!" Sakura snapped, "I want no part of this."

Yoru sighed and shook his head, laying it down again. He heard the door creak open and he lifted his head. His eyes widened once he recognized who it was and wanted to beat the crap out of him himself. Naruto fell back laughing when the chalkboard eraser hit their sensei's head. Kakashi stepped into the classroom and looked down at the eraser. He picked it up and placed it on the desk.

"I'm so sorry, Sensei!" Sakura tried to apologize.

"Hm~, based on my first impression, I'd have to say..." Yoru's temper boiled over again, as he made his way down to the front of the classroom. "I hate you!" Kakashi said.

Just that moment, Yoru made a running jump and round-house kicked Kakashi in the head. Naruto stumbled back and Sakura gasped. Yoru landed on his feet like a cat and turned swiftly towards Kakashi, who stood back up. Blinking in confusion and rubbing his jaw.

"I hate YOU!" Yoru stood there, his chest rising and falling from the lack of breath.

Kakashi relaxed and placed a hand on Yoru's lowered head. He saw the young boy's shoulders tremble and sighed. The other three stared in shock of what just transpired between the two.

"I didn't think Iruka would put you in this team... I'm sorry, Yoru. For not telling you this morning." Kakashi said as Yoru hugged him.

Yoru repeatedly said he hated Kakashi, but the elite shinobi knew the boy really didn't. He was just upset and emotionally overwhelmed. Iruka had warned him earlier before he came back to the Academy to meet with his new team. Yoru had performed the transformation jutsu perferctly, but as his late father.

* * *

Kakashi took the four genin to a rooftop once Yoru had calmed down. Whenever Sakura asked the white-haired boy if he was all right, Yoru would look away with red cheeks. "I-I'm okay..."

_Well, well. Seems like Yoru flustered about something... or someone. _Kakashi chuckled to himself and leaned against the railing behind him. "Now, I like you all to tell us a little about yourselves."

Sakura asked what they should talk about and Kakashi simply replied, "You know. The usual. Your favorite thing... what you hate most... dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that."

Naruto spoke up this time, "Help us out here, Couch. You go first. Show us how it's done."

"That's right... after all, you're a complete stranger to us... a mystery." Sakura said.

_Except for me... _Yoru thought.

"Oh... me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes! My dreams for the future are none of your business... but anyway, I have lots of hobbies..."

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, murmured something about Kakashi saying a lot, but all they learned was his name. Yoru sighed and looked away, closing his eyes as he listened to Naruto going on about ramen-this and ramen-that... then it was Sakura's turn. He glanced over at her and nearly dropped his head out of his hand when she stuttered and blushed more at Sasuke. He got the picture... again... Sakura was head over heels over Sasuke. Then it was Sasuke's turn. After Sasuke was done about his determantion and ambitious speak, Yoru scooted away a few more inches away.

"Yoru?" Kakashi called.

Yoru lifted his head and blinked. "Huh?"

"It's your turn."

Yoru felt he was being watched by three extra pair of eyes and he looked over, big mistake. He nearly fell back at the intense way Naruto and Sakura looked at him. He blushed at the thought of Sakura looking his way.

"U-Um... My name is Hatake Yoru... I-I like..." his face went even redder underneath his mask and he fell back onto his back, more dazed than passed out.

Kakashi sighed, he didn't expect this to happen. Yoru was one to keep a cool head and just go head on once he had a strategy put together. He sees one pretty girl and he loses his head. _Ah, Yoru... you have a lot to learn..._

* * *

**This chapter sounds choppy in the beginning... Yes, I am quoting from the manga and may do so in a few other chapters. It helps me keep the story in the right direction and such... plus it's easier to integrate Yoru into the Naruto world. ^^ hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

After their introductions, Yoru sighed as he followed Kakashi home. He couldn't believe he lost his cool in front of a girl. Kakashi glanced over his shoulder as Yoru sighed again. He returned to his book, "Thinking about the girl?"

Yoru jolted, his crimson eyes widened as he blushed. "N-No!"

Kakashi chuckled and Yoru looked away, placing his hand behind his head. After a few minutes of silence, Yoru glanced over at his legal guardian and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised you haven't run into anything or tripped yet." He said as he walked along side Kakashi now.

"A shinobi is greatly talented to be able to multi-!"

**WHAM! **Yoru stopped and turned around. The sight he saw nearly made him laugh. Kakashi stepped out to the side of the door and touched his nose gingerly.

"Oh! I didn't see you there," the shop-clerk apologized.

"It's all right." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck.

Yoru snickered as they started off again. "Yeah, sure. A shinobi of your caliber can multi-task."

Kakashi sighed and put away his book. He wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders in a side hug. "Just remember this for tomorrow: A shinobi can read the hidden meaning within the hidden meaning."

Just as Kakashi was saying this, Yoru recited with him and rolled his eyes. "I know, I know... now let's go, I'm starving!" Kakashi simply chuckled and ignored the throbbing pain in his nose when he touched it again.

* * *

At the Ichiraku ramen shop, Yoru pushed back the curtain flaps and paused. "Naruto?"

Naruto stopped in the middle of his orderig and chat with the head chef. He looked over to his name being spoken and he grinned once he saw Yoru.

"Hey, Ru-Ru! I didn't know you liked ramen too?"

Yoru sat down next to Naruto and tilted his head, frowning a little. "Ru-Ru?"

Kakashi stepped in a little after Yoru and Naruto noticed him, "Ah? Kakashi-sensei too?"

"Hello again, Naruto. Looking forward to tomorrow's training session." Kakashi lifted a hand in greeting and sat down beside Yoru.

"Expect me to be the best!" Naruto gloated and Yoru rolled his eyes.

"Just don't forget to not eat breakfast... you'll make yourself sick." Yoru reminded him.

Naruto looked at him and turned his head away, but kept his eye on the white-haired boy. "I-I knew that..."

_You forgot... _Yoru sighed and waved the head chef.

"Hello, Yoru! You've sure grown and not only that you have your own headband. Congratulations!"

"Thanks. Naruto's also part of my team. We're celebrating tonight, right?" Yoru glanced at Naruto, who squirmed beneath his crimson gaze. "Teammate?"

Naruto sweated and tugged at his jacket collar, "R-Right!" He had a feeling Yoru wasn't happy with the nicknam he came up with.

Yoru closed his eyes and grinned beneath his mask. "Kakashi's treat."

Naruto lit up real quick and he grinned ear-to-ear. He cheered and called for a big bowl of miso pork ramen. Kakashi lifted his hea from the menu, blinking and not really paying the young genin any attention until now. "Wh-What? I'm paying for all of us?"

"We made a deal, remember?" Yoru hooked a finger underneath his mask, Naruto watching him again. "Dad?"

Naruto's eyes widened as Yoru grinned.

"T-teeth.. sharp teeth..."

Yoru picked up his chopsticks and pointed them right at Naruto, "Don't say anthing to the others, agreed?"

Naruto nodded his head vigorously and went to wolf down his food. Kakahi sighed and shook his head. It was true, Yoru had teeth like a cat. They went about eating their ramen, the two boys warming up to each other more so than earlier that same day. Kakashi watched the two briefly and softly smile beneath his own mask.

_He may not know it now, but I believe he just made a new friend... _Kakashi thought to himself.

* * *

"See ya tomorrow, Yoru!" Naruto waved the two goodbye and ran home.

Yoru waved and both he and Kakashi headed home. Once there, Yoru kicked off his closed-toe boots and headed upstairs after saying goodnight. Kakashi took off his vest and shoes, then headed into the kitchen. He checked their calendar, marked down a few important dates and headed to bed himself. He checked on Yoru for a quick minute, finding the boy fast asleep. He chuckled and walked into Yoru's room. He sat on the edge of the bed, pulled the covers up more and bid a fathertly goodnight. Kakashi yawned and headed to his own room, pulling off his shirt and mask, tossing them into the diry laundry bin.

_Tomorrow's going to be a long day. Especially since Yoru is in this team... _Kakashi laid down in his bed, turned out the lamp light and soon fell asleep himself.

* * *

The next morning, Yoru was up before Kakashi. He gathered his clothes for the day and headed for the shower. He felt excited and nervous again, mostly having to do with working with a team. You could say he dreaded it at the same time as he was curious about it. Once he ws done in the shower, he dried off and dressed then headed back to his room to gather his ninja tools and supplies. Yoru went over to his dresser for his headband, stopped when he saw the two old trinkets that once belonged to his parents. With a soft sigh, he pickedvthem up and traced over them with his fingers.

One of the trinkets was a long silver thread, about the length of his hand, that had two emerald beads and a round ruby stone a bit larger bewteen the two beads. The other wa a bit shorter and held a silver dragon curled over a saphire setted stone in its claws. Yoru looked over them once more and decided to braid them into his hair. He picked up his headband then and put it on. Once finished, he left his bedroom and went to wake up Kakahi.

"Hey, it's almost time to meet the others. Get up!" He headed downstairs then once Kakashi acknowledged.

He watered the plants on their kitchen windowsill then quickly swept the kitchen and living room. Kakashi came down moments after, tugging on a clean shirt and yawned. As Kakashi was waking up, Yoru went to the calendar and marked out yesturday. He counted the days that were left and grinned. _ Only ten more days until my thirteenth birthday..._

"Have everything you need for today?" Kakashi asked him.

Yoru put the marker back on the counter and smiled. "Yep. Everything is in check and all we're waiting for is you."

Kakadhi chuckled and yawned again, making a pot of coffee. "We have three hours before then."

Yoru stopped and looked at him. "No we don't..."

Kakashi leaned against the kitchen counter after he poured his cup. He pointed up to the clock ad he took a sip of the bitter liquid. Yoru looked up then groaned. Kakashi chuckled and srt his cup down on the table. "Go out and kill some time. I'll meet you there."

Yoru sighed, nodding his head and left the house. He wasn't sure what to do for three hours, maybe he'd go find Naruto or see if he could get Sakura alone and away from Sasuke. Just long enough to get to know her more and what she liked and such... he blushed at the thought and shook hi head. Bad idea since she seemed glued to the Uchiha boy. A heavy sigh escaped Yoru and he put his hands behind his head as he looked up to the clear blue sky. He ignored the looks he was gettung from most people, even the whispering and murmuring. He wasn't going to let them ruin his day this time. He was in a good mood and wanted to keep it at that... but what to do for three hours?


	5. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4~**

Yoru let out another sigh as he closed his eyes. He stopped, opening his eyes once more and looked down at the ground. Yoru knew he was being too obvious with his feeling for the girl, since Kakashi pointed them out to him yesterday. Not only that, Sakura didn't pay him any attention. After talking to Naruto at length at Ichiraku ramen, he was starting to understand the other boy a lot more. He even understood Naruto about the whole not having parents or having little memory about them. He closed his eyes again as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his black crop jacket, remembering the conversation he had with Naruto.

**-Memory Flash back-**

_"So... that man you transformed into earlier today... he was your dad?" Naruto poked around a piece of pork along the sides of his bowl._

_"Yeah... I guess so." Yoru mumbled, pushing his empty bowl away._

_Naruto tilted his head, a confused look on his face. "You guess so?"_

_Yoru shrugged and crossed his arms loosely on the counter top. He didn't bother to pull his mask back on while he talked to Naruto, he wasn't even sure Kakashi was paying any attention, but he knew better. He could feel Kakashi's stare on them._

_"I was young, probably around three or four years old, when both my parents died..." Yoru said, Naruto's eyes widened and then he looked down with his own sorrowful expression. "We were attacked by some Sound shinobi and the last thing I can remember is being pulled away from my parents... Kakashi was there, he's the one who protected me until my parents came back." Yoru gritted his teeth, trying to compose himself and keep the tears back. "They never did..."_

_Naruto glanced up, then back down. He hesitantly lifted his hand up, not knowing if trying to comfort or reassure him would be a smart idea right now. Yoru jolted a little, turned his head a bit towards Naruto and saw that the other boy didn't look his way. He relaxed at Naruto's touch and a weak, appreciative smile crossed his lips. He looked back down to the counter, wiping the back of his hand across his right cheek to catch the tears._

_"Thanks... Naruto."_

_"Hey, we're teammates. We gotta be there for each other, right?" Naruto grinned and Yoru looked up._

_He saw Naruto's goofy grin and laughed, "I guess you're right."_

_"Yoru, time to go." Kakashi spoke up, pulling back on his own without even Naruto noticing that he had it off._

_"Huh? Oh! Right, um, gotta go Naruto." Yoru got up himself and was stepped out with Kakashi._

_"Yoru!" the white-haired boy turned around at the call of his name, surprised to see Naruto following them._

_"Don't you live in that direction?" Yoru pointed towards the direction Naruto came from._

_Naruto panted, trying to catch his breath. He straightened up and held out his hand. Yoru blinked, a bit shocked at the gesture. "Hey, friends?"_

_Yoru looked down at Naruto's hand, smiled beneath his mask and gripped the boy's hand with his own. He looked Naruto in the eye and nodded his head once. "Friends."_

**-Memory Flashback Ends-**

Yoru kicked at the dirt with a sigh.

"Goodmorning, Yoru!" he jumped at the sound of her voice and turned around sharply.

"S-Sakura...!" his cheeks flushed red beneath his mask. He looked away and placed a hand behind his head nervously. "G-Goodmorning..."

She smiled and walked past him. He snapped out of it and turned around, picking up a slow jog to follow beside her. "So-so, you ready for today's lesson?"

"Mmhm, are you?" she asked him.

Yoru looked forward and nodded his head once, an awkward silence building between them again. Now what was he to do next or say? He wasn't sure since he's never felt this way for a girl before. For another five silent minutes, Yoru and Sakura walked a little ways past a flower shop. Yoru stopped and stepped back a couple steps. Finding a small branch of pretty cherry blossoms. He smiled at the thought of Sakura sharing a name with the delicate pink flowers.

"You're part of Sakura's team, right? Yoru was it?"

He looked up to a long blonde-haired girl, the same one he saw yesterday fighting with Sakura. "Um... yes."

The girl grinned, a sly look on her face. "Well, my name is Yamanaka Ino," she noticed Yoru looking at the flowers, plus the fact that he was walking with Sakura.

Yoru looked back down at the flowers, examining them and separating the slightly wilted ones from the good ones as he kept a mental note on the price. Ino frowned a little, Yoru didn't try to speak to her once and it was starting to irritate her. Then an idea came to her and she smirked. She pushed off the table as if to stretch her arms.

"Oh, I wouldn't bother getting _her _flowers. She's so in love with Sasuke she wouldn't even think times that you're interested in her." Yoru ignored the fact of Ino figuring it out, but nearly flinched at the mention of Sakura liking Sasuke.

Ino kept talking, mostly bad things about his teammate and he was starting to get pissed off. He kept hold of his temper for a little longer until he got the flowers.

"Not only that, but Sakura's a big-forehead bi-?!" that was the last straw.

"I don't care what you think, but I think Sakura's a nice person. Not only that, she's part of my team and I'm not going to let someone like _you _talk shit about her." Yoru snapped cooly. Ino's eyes widened and she flinched at Yoru's tone. "Now, leave me be."

He payed for the flowers and turned away from Ino, leaving her to gape like a fish and look like an idiot on her own. Sakura had stopped at the bridge, looking down at the water. She wasn't exactly sure why, but it made her mad that Ino was talking to Yoru. It wouldn't have bothered her if it was Naruto, but she didn't expect Ino to try and latch onto Yoru like she does Sasuke. Now that pissed her off too.

_Ooo! That Ino-pig! She better lay off my Sasuke and Yoru or I'll-?! _Sakura gasped as she lifted her head.

She shook her head and propped her chin in her palm, confused and shocked on why she just called Yoru her's in her head. She didn't know what he looked like underneath that mask, but he had an air of mystery around him that drew her in. Plus those crimson colored eyes, so unique and very pretty. Not only that, he was like an injured kitten lost and alone who needed to be taken care of. She shook her head again to get rid of the thoughts and kept repeating Sasuke's name in her head.

Sakura sighed as she looked out towards the horizon as the sun rised even higher in the blue sky. A small branch of cherry blossoms appeared over head and she straightened up with a little gasp. Yoru stepped back to keep from getting hit by her pink hair when she swung around. He smiled and held up the flowers again.

"I thought they were pretty and um," He looked away with a blush as he rubbed the back of his head. "They reminded me of you..."

Sakura blinked, shocked that he even got her flowers. She looked down at them and accepted them, a smile crossing her lips. _He thinks I'm pretty..._

"Thank you, Yoru."

Yoru glanced in her direction, then smiled as he did a little pose. One hand in his jacket pocket and the other behind his head, then stepped back with one foot behind himself with all his weight on that leg and with his other foot he tilted his toes up. Sakura noticed him placing his hand behind his head a lot and guessed it was a nervous tick. Okay, she thought that was cute.

"Oi~! Sakura-chan! Ru-Ru~!" Yoru cringed at that nickname.

He turned on his heels and caught Naruto by the collar of his jacket, startling the spiky blonde boy. Naruto's eyes widened at how fast Yoru moved and gracefully stopped him with one hand.

"Stop calling me that, Spiky!"

Sakura giggled and looked down at the small branch of cherry blossoms. She twirled them in her hand and unconsciously a soft smile crossed her lips. Sasuke arrived just after Naruto and tsked nonchalantly at their bickering. Yoru let Naruto go and both had ruffled each others' feathers. Sasuke noticed the flowers Sakura had and knowingly shock a glance towards Yoru.

"Hey, Sakura," Sasuke walked up to Sakura and draped an arm around her shoulders.

Yoru's head snapped in their direction and watched as Sasuke stirred Sakura towards their rendezvous place with Kakashi. Yoru's eyes narrowed in a glare and he fought to keep his cool. Naruto noticed this and looked between the three. He finally pieced it together. Sakura looked like she was enjoying herself being so close to Sasuke. She was all ga-ga over him again.

Yoru walked in a bit slower pace, seething in anger towards Sasuke. Naruto followed alongside his new friend and had his hands behind his head. "You like Sakura-chan, huh?"

Yoru glanced at Naruto and sighed, his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I can't compete with Sasuke, can I?" he mumbled.

Naruto slowly nodded his head, knowing how Yoru felt. He attempted to put an arm around his friend's shoulder to reassure him, but was having trouble. Naruto and Yoru looked at each other and Naruto narrowed his eyes, but only in a friendly matter. "When did you get taller?"

"What?" Yoru blinked, "I've always been this tall...?"

Naruto stared at him with a blank face, then ruffled his own hair, "ARGH! WHY IS EVERYONE TALLER THAN ME~?!"

"Pfft hahaha!" Yoru laughed and followed Naruto.

After the whole Sasuke taking Sakura away to the rendezvous place, Naruto's whole little outburst was uplifting. Though at the same time he felt bad for Naruto. He gripped Naruto's shoulder and gave him a little friendly shake.

"Don't worry, you'll hit a growth spurt." Yoru grinned.

* * *

The four genin waited for their sensei, Yoru glancing over at Sakura once in a while and Naruto sighed. "If you're going to keep looking at her like that, I'm going to hit you myself." he grumbled.

"Wh-what? I'm not looking at her in any way...?" Yoru nearly snapped.

Naruto rolled his eyes and beckoned Yoru over. Yoru went over and crouched down to Naruto's level, balancing himself on his toes and placed his hand on the ground by the fingertips.

"Dude, you look like a lost puppy who doesn't even know what to do..." Naruto pointed out.

Yoru frowned a little, looking down. "I do not..." He looked up, his eyes a little wide. "D-Do I?"

Naruto nodded his head all knowingly, as if he was some sage who had all the knowledge of how to woo a girl. Yoru doubted that part. Just before the two could say anything else, Kakashi showed up.

"You're late, sensei!" Sakura said with her hands on her hips.

Yoru and Naruto stood up, Yoru walked right up to Kakashi and flicked him in the nose. "Don't use your excuses now or I'll make sure you can't get up in the morning... I gave you enough time to get ready and all, but you're fifteen minutes late." Yoru said, crossing his arms as he glared up at his legal guardian.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and nervously chuckled. He knew Yoru's threats weren't empty ones. "Yes, well. I'll remember next time..."

Yoru went back over to join the others and then heard all three of their stomachs growl. Yoru looked at his teammates and sighed. He fished out four medicine pills and held them out to them. Kakashi watched as Yoru did this, not stopping him since technically he wasn't giving them food. Naruto scrunched up his nose as he looked at the round greenish-brown pills in Yoru's hand.

"Wassat?"

Even Sakura and Sasuke were curious. Yoru sighed, "They're medicine pills. I made them a couple of days ago for something like this. They'll help keep your strength up and get rid of hunger pangs."

Naruto and Sakura looked up at Yoru as if he was their savior, he blushed and glanced away. They took one, but as Sasuke came up, Yoru trapped the last two in his fist and held it slightly near him. Both boys kept their gaze on each other, unmoving. After another half-heartbeat, Yoru released his hold and held it back out to Sasuke. Sasuke took one and watched Yoru and Yoru stepped away from the other boy. His back to the three of them, he slipped his mask slightly off as he swallowed the fourth one. He turned back around and his mask back in place. Kakashi's gaze was calm and composed, watching the four of them.

"Now," he started with a smooth tone, "Are you all ready for today's training lesson?"


	6. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5~**

**Re-cap:**

Naruto and Sakura looked up at Yoru as if he was their savior, he blushed and glanced away. They took one, but as Sasuke came up, Yoru trapped the last two in his fist and held it slightly near him. Both boys kept their gaze on each other, unmoving. After another half-heartbeat, Yoru released his hold and held it back out to Sasuke. Sasuke took one and watched Yoru and Yoru stepped away from the other boy. His back to the three of them, he slipped his mask slightly off as he swallowed the fourth one. He turned back around and his mask back in place. Kakashi's gaze was calm and composed, watching the four of them.

"Now," he started with a smooth tone, "Are you all ready for today's training lesson?"

* * *

Yoru, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke nodded their heads. Determination burned in their eyes and Naruto was all giddery of what their teacher had for them. He leaned over towards Yoru. "Psst! Hey, Ru- I mean- Yoru."

Yoru glanced over at Naruto, tilting his head in the blonde's direction. "What is it?"

"What does our sensei have planned?"

Yoru frowned, crossing his arms. "How would I know?"

Naruto gawked at his taller teammate and started to do a chicken dance, or whatever Yoru thought he was doing. "You live with him! Shouldn't you know what he's got planned?"

Yoru sighed and shook his head, sticking his hands in his crop jacket pockets again. "No, Naruto. That isn't the reason... I'm part of this team now, so whatever Kakashi has planned I'll never know until he tells us."

Naruto sighed, falling into a crouch and Kakashi chuckled. He stepped forward and two small bell dangled from his hand. Yoru stared at the bells in curiosity, tilting his head to the side again. There was an alarm clock beside Kakashi and he pressed the button on the top of it.

"I've set this alarm to go off at noon." he said. Yoru straightened up, starting to get the idea Kakashi was getting at. The other three were a bit confused on where this lesson was going. Kakashi continued. "I also have here two small bells... Your challenge is to steal these bells from me before the timer sounds. Anyone who fails... doesn't get any lunch."

_Luckily Yoru gave us those medicine pills or my stomach would be growling right about now... _Naruto thought to himself, thankful of Yoru.

"Instead, you will be tied to that tree stump, so I can eat your lunch in front of you." Kakashi snapped the bells into his hand.

_So that's why he wanted us to go without breakfast! _Sakura placed both of her hands to her stomach, but didn't feel as hungry as before. _That's right! Yoru gave us a medicine pill for strength and hunger pangs!_

Sasuke glanced at Yoru from the corner of his eye._ He had to know about this... or he wouldn't have had those pills made..._

"All you need is just one bell... apiece. But since there aren't enough to go around, two of you is definitely headed for the stump... and whoever that is will be the first of you to fail." the three genin to Yoru's left gulped and he simply narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. "One of you is on your way back to the school... and disgrace."

Kakashi straightened up and Yoru shifted slightly towards his right, getting ready. "You may, if you choose, use shuriken. Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance."

Sakura started on about how dangerous that sounded and Naruto started to laugh. The blonde boy mentioned about Kakashi not dodging an eraser and Kakashi sighed. "Only the weak speak loudly. Now, let's forget the dunce and we'll start on my signal."

Yoru glanced at Naruto as the boy gritted his teeth and sizzled at the word dunce. Naruto went into action, pulling a shuriken knife from the shuriken holster at his thigh. He was about to attack, but was stopped in mid-stance. Sasuke and Sakura jumped back a little, but Yoru moved in time to stand behind Kakashi with his arms crossed and a deadly glint to his crimson eyes.

_W-wow! I didn't see Kakashi-sensei move! But when did Yoru get behind him...? Ah! No way! He can move like Kakashi can?! _Sakura's eyes widened at the thought of Yoru being stronger than they, but couldn't understand why he'd be placed with them if he was. _H-He's that good..._

Sasuke glared at Yoru who, in turn, returned with his own at the corner of his eye. Sasuke nearly side stepped, a shudder ran through his body once he recognized that look. It was the same look he had when he thought about that time... about that one person he wanted to kill. Little did he know, Yoru was simply in the game now that Kakashi set up in the challenge. The white-haired boy wasn't going to try to kill, but strike as if to. All he had to do was wait for the signal and a bell was his. There was no way he'd let Sasuke have one...

"Good, good! But I didn't say 'go." Kakashi grinned beneath his mask. The jonin had Naruto in a hold that Yoru had ended up in countless times when he was seven. Kakashi loosened his hold on Naruto only slightly. "But at least you struck to kill... So, it seems you've begun to respect me." Kakashi glanced over his shoulder at Yoru. At first he didn't realize that Yoru had moved until he had a hold of Naruto. Yoru was improving, but Kakashi really wanted him to understand the meaning of teamwork currently. "Maybe... just maybe... I'm starting to like you three."

"And maybe you shouldn't leave your back defenseless... Dad." Yoru smirked beneath his mask and Kakashi gave a small chuckle.

* * *

Yoru sighed heavily when Naruto landed in the water. He shook his head at his friend's stupidity. It hadn't been five minutes after Kakashi gave the signal, but now? Now, Naruto was in the water and probably couldn't move. Yoru hoped he could move after that ridiculous move Kakashi just used on him.

_I swear I'm going to burn that book of his if he doesn't put it away..._ That's also what got on Yoru's nerves. Kakashi's just playing with Naruto and it was starting to get dull.

Yoru crept smoothly in the shadows, moving past Sasuke like a small breath of wind. Sasuke glanced and nearly jumped at the sight of Yoru randomly there to his left. Yoru smirked, stepped back a couple steps until his back touched the tree and began to meld within it. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight and tsked.

_How can he meld?! That's too advance of a jutsu for any of us to use... _Sasuke was starting to hate Yoru even more.

Sakura laid beneath a bush a little ways on the other side of Sasuke and Yoru. Naruto soon climbed out of the water, coughing up water and looking a bit worse for wear. Yoru appeared out of the trunk of a different tree, up in the branches to look over the scene below. He watched as the two shinobi, genin and jonin, talk a bit before several duplicates of Naruto jump out of the water. Yoru watched with amazement and approval, but at the same time shook his head. Like Kakashi could get duped by a simple trick, but he mentally applaud Naruto's effort.

Again, Kakashi elude Naruto. Replacing a Naruto clone in his place, Naruto or a clone Naruto punched the other. Then a scuffle broke out with the Naruto's and Yoru rolled his eyes as he looked away, scanning the area where Kakashi may have hidden himself.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Yoru's head snapped back down towards where Naruto was... and he facepalmed himself. _That idiot..._

Naruto dangled upside down from a tree, caught by Kakashi's trap. Yoru sighed and shook his head again as he jumped down without making a sound. He used the wind to his advantage, sneaking up behind Kakashi. Moving only slightly in whichever direction to avoid Kakashi's sight. He crouched down and slowly reached for one of the bells at Kakashi's waist, using Naruto as a distraction. If he could only get both bells, then he'd give them up to Sakura and Naruto. He didn't care if he was tied to the stump as long as he got Sasuke out. The Uchiha boy grated on his nerves like no one has before and it irritated him.

But just as his fingertips touched the bells, Kakashi jerked to the left and Yoru snapped his hand away in time before a kunai knife and multiple shuriken got him. His head snapped in the direction the knives came from and spotted Sasuke. He tsked and ground his teeth together in a snarl. Yoru pushed off the ground, hurling himself forward and severing the rope just above Naruto's foot. Naruto flailed his arms about and landed with a thud on the ground.

"You were supposed to land on your feet!" Yoru called as he disappeared into the tree's foliage.

Naruto sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Easy for you to say!"

As Naruto stood back up, he went flying back up into the air and Yoru groaned in his throat. He didn't expect a second trap laid beneath the other. He didn't think Naruto expected it either.

* * *

Fourty-five minutes went by and Yoru was perched above where Sakura had fallen, looking away and sighed. Kakashi had gotten to Sakura before he could and now the pink-haired girl had fainted. Screaming Sasuke's name and saying no.

_A bit too much, don't you think? _He jumped down and picked Sakura up, glanced up where Kakashi was watching and disappeared.

_Well... at least he's starting to understand... He cut Naruto down from my trap then went off to find the girl... _Kakashi sighed, reading a few more pages of his book. _He still needs to work on that just like the other three..._

Once he thought he put enough distance away from them and Kakashi, Yoru stopped just near the stumps and gently set Sakura down. He crouched down beside her and tilted his head. "Sakura... hey, Sakura... Sa-ku-ra!"

Sakura jumped with a screech and Yoru clamped his hand over her mouth. She had both her hands clenched in fists and held to her chest. She blinked as she registered that it was Yoru. Sakura felt a little disappointed that it wasn't Sasuke, but at the same time she was relieved that Yoru was okay. Yoru removed his hand and went searching in his ninja tool pouch. Sakura watched in curiosity for what Yoru was getting. He held out his hand, taking hold of her's and dropped a small bell into it. Her green eyes widened at the sight of the bell and her jaw dropped.

"H-how-" she was about to start asking, but Yoru placed a finger to his covered lips.

She nodded her head and he silently pointed towards the three tree stumps. "Kakashi isn't aware that I snatched a bell from him when he confronted Sasuke..."

Sakura snapped her head in his direction again, her green eyes glittering. "I-Is Sasuke all right?"

There was a twinge of pain in his chest, but he ignored it as best as he could. "Yeah... he's all right." a lie, but necessary to get her moving. Once he was sure Sakura got out of the woods safely and to the stumps, he went back to find Sasuke.

It didn't take him long, but what he saw made him smirk. Sasuke was neck deep in the ground and he was starting to enjoy the thought of keeping him there... only long enough after they had eaten lunch, but he shook his head at the thought. Sakura would be upset with him and he didn't want to make her mad.

"Good going, hotshot of the Uchiha." Yoru snickered and Sasuke threw a glare at him. "You just got caught."

"Shut up and get me out of this..." Sasuke gritted his teeth. He hated the thought of Yoru having to help him, but he didn't have a choice in the matter right now.

Yoru stepped up and knelt down on the ground in front of Sasuke. He concentrated his chakra into his hands and slammed them down into the earth. Yoru pushed down a bit more until he felt Sasuke's shoulders. He grabbed hold of Sasuke's shoulders and pulled him out. Sasuke stood up and brushed the dirt off himself. Yoru straightened up and brushed his hands off, turning his back to the other boy. Before Sasuke said anything, a bell rang out and he cursed himself.

"Well... seems like we ran out of time..." Yoru said.

* * *

**Yes, I quoted what Kakashi said from the manga again!**


	7. Chapter 6

**~Chapter 6~**

Yoru had his head down and turned away, his temper near breaking point now. Kakashi had tied him to the stump, but so was Naruto. He didn't understand, he got a bell and handed it off to Sakura. Isn't that teamwork? Naruto and Sasuke distracted for him as he snatched a bell and gave it to Sakura to carry away to safety...? He gritted his teeth and snarled, fighting against the restraints.

"The reason why you're tied there, Yoru, is because you still don't understand what I had spoken to you earlier yesterday morning... as for Naruto, he tried to sneak everyone's lunch for himself." Kakashi stated.

Yoru shot a glare at Naruto, who flinched and tried to shrink away. Impossible to do against their restraints. Kakashi cleared his throat and got their attention again. He made an announcement that they don't need to worry any more about going back to the Ninja Academy. Sakura and Naruto cheered, but Yoru looked down. He knew where Kakashi was going with this and he was starting to feel bad for the three of them.

"...Are hopeless. More schooling would be pointless. None of you will ever be shinobi!" Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets and glared at the three genin, even at Yoru.

Naruto and Sakura were shocked in hearing this, Sasuke tsked and glared at Kakashi. Yoru relaxed some, but his intense crimson gaze remained on Kakashi. Both white-haired shinobi kept their gaze even with each other, until Yoru looked away tsking. Kakashi continued, telling them to give up, but Naruto didn't want to hear any of it. He struggled against the ropes, yelling at Kakashi why should they give up. As Naruto kept on yelling and Kakashi pointing out that they didn't have what it took to be a ninja, Sasuke charged forward. Kakashi effortlessly spun Sasuke around and pinned him to the ground.

"Don't step on Sasuke! GET OFF OF HIM!" Sakura yelled.

Yoru cringed, "... this exercise had a point... didn't it..."

Kakashi looked up at Yoru, "Yes, it did... It's teamwork!"

Three genin flinched, Yoru scoffed and tried to free himself from the ropes again. Kakashi continued, "Of course this task was designed to cause dissension in your ranks. This situation was set up to reveal which of you... would set aside your individual interests... and propose to the others that you work together for the good of all." Kakashi lifted his head, "Instead of which... you, Sakura, ignored Naruto, who was right in front of you... while you focused your attention on Sasuke, though you didn't know where he was. Yoru snapped you out of my illusion and handed you one of the bells he snatched from me..." Kakashi turned his attention to Naruto next. "Naruto tried to do single-handedly what should have been the work of all four! And Sasuke had already decided that the other three just got in his way... and he was better off playing solo."

Kakashi looked at Yoru, his good eye narrowed. "Just like you tried to do after cutting Naruto down... you don't play solo in what needs to be done as a team. You get yourselves killed that way!" Kakashi got off of Sasuke. "You are a team! Learn to act as one! Yes, it's necessary for ninja to have individual skills, but... what is even more important now is teamwork!"

Sasuke sat up, looking away and Yoru sneered at him. The Uchiha boy caught this and glared back at the white-haired Hatake youth. Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "Enough, you two..."

Kakashi walked over to the memorial stone. Yoru stilled once he recognized it and looked down at the ground, old grief twisted in his chest. Kakashi spoke about the names of the Heros of Konohagakure being placed on that very stone. Naruto started to talk all excited again, but he didn't know the real meaning of the stone like Kakashi and Yoru.

"The dead kind. They died in the line of duty." Naruto flinched, looking away now. "This is a memorial. It includes the name of my best friend..."

"And my parents..." Yoru spoke up, but his voice was low.

Sakura looked up at Yoru then away when she saw his sad crimson eyes. Naruto and Sasuke were quiet as while about the matter. Kakashi looked over his shoulder, "Pay attention! I'm giving you all one last chance."

All four genin looked up, hope rising in them again. Kakashi continued, "If you're prepared to continue, you may eat on of the bento boxes. But no sharing with Naruto and Yoru. They go hungry."

* * *

Ten minutes had gone by since Kakashi left the four of them. Both Naruto's and Yoru's stomachs growled, but Yoru attempted a meditative state long enough for the other two to finish their lunch and that the smell wouldn't bother him anymore.

"You forgot to tell us that affects of the medicine pills wear off... Yoru? ... Y~O~R~U~!" Naruto called his name, but the white-haired boy didn't stir.

He can hear him, but was ignoring him just for right now. Naruto continued on singing Yoru's name, thinking if he did so he'll get something out of Yoru. Sasuke gritted his teeth and ignored Naruto as best as he could, but Sakura was the first to snap.

"Will you shut up, Naruto?!" Yoru's eyes snapped open and both Naruto and Yoru looked at her. Sakura blushed when Yoru's crimson gaze met her green ones and she looked away. "I-I mean, you're being annoying..."

Yoru blinked, looking away. Naruto hung his head and sighed, his stomach growling again. "But I'm hungry... and I was wondering if Yoru had anymore of those hungry-pang-go-away pills..."

"I don't have any more... I had only four..." Yoru said.

"Aw ma~n..." Naruto whined.

Sasuke held out his lunch to Naruto and Sakura began to panic. Sasuke told her that they couldn't work together if Naruto didn't have enough strength to fight on. He didn't even mention Yoru and the white-haired boy didn't care if he did. Sakura glanced about nervously, then held out her lunch to Yoru. He blushed and blinked, staring at the bento box. Yes, he was hungry, but he didn't want to have to take off his mask. Naruto already knows what he looks like without it. He wasn't about to let Sakura or Sasuke see... he was more afraid of Sakura being afraid of him than Sasuke...

"I-It's okay... go ahead an eat. I can manage..." his stomach growled, betraying his words.

Sakura huffed, standing up and went to reach for Yoru's mask. "You need your strength, ya know! Now hold still so I can feed you!"

Yoru kept ducking his head or shaking it to keep her from grabbing hold. Naruto started to panic as well since he knew what was under that mask. He tried to distract Sakura, but Sasuke got into it now. Yoru made snapping motions at Sasuke's hand, his anger flaring that the Uchiha boy actually attempted to take off his mask.

"Hands off!" Yoru snapped. "KAKASHI! WILL YOU COME OUT ALREADY AND PASS US?!" Your cried out, struggling at his restraints. Kicking and snapping at Sasuke.

This time, Naruto thought it was funny and Sakura tried not to giggle. Kakashi stepped out behind the tree and sighed.

"Alright, alright! Enough teasing Ru-Ru." Kakashi said, lifting his hands up in defense once Yoru turned his fury upon him.

"RU-RU?! DAMN IT, NARUTO! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT NAME!"

Naruto flinched and started to sweat, nervously laughing. "S-Sorry, I didn't expect it to stick..."

* * *

A few days later, Yoru was still grumbling about being called Ru-Ru. He went about the house, doing his chores and ignored Kakashi behind him.

"Calm down, Yoru. Before you sweep us clean of a house..." Kakashi bent down and picked up an overly polished chair leg. He scratched the back of his head in confusion. "How did you do this? And where's the rest of the chair?"

Yoru turned around, saw the chair leg and straightened up. He gave a small apologetic smile and set the broom done. "Sorry..."

"It's all right... we'll get a new chair." Kakashi set the leg down on the table and ruffled Yoru's hair. "Now, go get dressed so we can be off with your team's first C-rank mission."

"Oh yes, swell." Yoru feigned interest, "You mean the drunken old fool who called us wet-nosed brats and Naruto threatened to kill him blah blah blah... ugh, why can't Naruto keep his mouth shut?"

Kakashi chuckled and started to push the young teen towards the stairs. "Go."

Yoru batted his legal guardian's hands and started up the steps. "Fine, fine! But I make no promises that Naruto will survive this mission unscathed by me!"

Kakashi shook his head and chuckled again, heading back into the kitchen to examine the chair leg again.

_How odd... I still don't know how he accomplished this... _Kakashi thought.

A knock came at the door and Kakashi turned his head. His brow forward in confusion, wondering who would be at their door. Unless it was Iruka...? Kakashi pulled on his mask and went to answer the door. Who he found outside the door surprised him.

"Goodmorning, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura greeted with a smile. She held up a plate of cookies, "My mom made these for you and Yoru once she realized that we were neighbors. I didn't even know until this morning."

"Ah, goodmorning, Sakura. And thank you." Kakashi allowed her in and set the plate of cookies down on the table. "Yoru is upstairs-"

"Ah!" Yoru missed the last couple steps and fell, catching himself swiftly on the stair railing the last second. "S-Sakura?!"

Sakura blinked, then smiled to Yoru as she waved. "Hi."

Kakashi poked his head out of the kitchen doorway and grinned. "Oh, there you are, Yoru. Finished packing everything?"

Yoru straightened up and stepped down from the stairs, smoothing out his crop jacket and shirt. "Y-Yeah..." he blushed, having a hard time looking her in the eye.

He was glad that he pulled on his mask while upstairs, but wished Kakashi called up and let him know that she was there. He cleared his throat and attempted to look at her.

"S-so, what're you doing here? I thought we'd be meeting up at the gate..."

"I know, but I wanted to walk up there with you. You know, since - um... since Sasuke," Yoru cut her off.

"Yeah... Sasuke. All right, let's go then." His usual calm tone returned and he walked past Sakura.

She was confused on the sudden change of his mood. He's been having them a lot since the other day after he gave her the flowers. Sakura wondered if he was okay, but wondered why she even agreed with her mom to bring the cookies here and offer to walk with him to the gate. Once they left the house, Kakashi hung back a little from them to catch up on some reading. Both Yoru and Sakura walked about a foot apart in silence. Sakura fiddled with the strap of her messenger back and glanced up at Yoru.

"You've been staring at me for five minutes..." Yoru spoke up.

Sakura jumped and looked forward, her green eyes wide in shock and her cheeks flushed. "Oh! I-It's nothing! I-I mean... with the mask and your white hair, you sort of look like Kakashi-sensei..." she mentally slapped her self.

"I... okay then..." Yoru cocked an eyebrow as he tilted his head to get a better look at her. He looked on ahead again and put his hands in his jacket pockets.

Five more minutes of awkward silence went by and Sakura sighed, looking down. Boy, did she screw up. All she wanted to do was get to know him a little better. It wasn't a bad thing really, he's just another boy. Nothing like Sasuke, right? But why was she feeling guilty every time she thought of Yoru differently compared to the Ace of her Class?

"You're both late!" Naruto huffed, then saw Sakura walking beside Yoru. A sly grin split his face.

Once Yoru stopped, both he and Sasuke glared at each other and turned away. Yoru went to stand by Naruto and Sakura looked between him and Sasuke. She felt torn and didn't know which one to go to now. Kakashi patted her shoulder and went to speak to their village's client. Both older men talked, then Kakashi called for them to start moving out.


	8. Chapter 7

**~Chapter 7~**

"Yoru, what are you doing?" Kakashi looked over his shoulder at Naruto and Yoru.

Yoru had jumped in a puddle and growled a little. He stamped his feet a couple of times and rushed on ahead. Naruto running after him and calling out his name. Kakashi glanced back at the puddle, catching on. He looked forward again as if not giving a care in the world how Yoru was acting. Sakura found it odd, still wondering if what she said was the cause of his foul mood. Kakashi returned his lecture about the five shinobi countries and the five kages, known as the Five Shadows of the shinobi world. Sakura looked up at Kakashi, a little bit happy.

"So I don't have to worry about encountering any foreign shinobi...?" she asked.

Kakashi laughed and patted her head, "Of course not!"

Sasuke and Yoru both noticed Mr. Tazuna, their team's charge, flinch a bit and swallow. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Yoru tilted his head, his eyes seemingly expressionless. Behind the others, Yoru saw the puddle he jumped on shift and two forms appeared from it. He crouched down and snarled, his crimson eyes deadly. Kakashi wiped around, but not in time. Miniature shuriken looking chain wrapped around him, pinning his arms against his body. The other three turned around as well, all completely shocked on what was going on.

"One little piggy." one of the two spoke, both yanking in opposite directions of the chain and ripped Kakashi apart. Naruto was frozen in fear, the two shinobi appearing behind him. "Two little piggies..."

"Naruto, duck!" Yoru cried out, surging forward.

Naruto shut his eyes tight and ducked down. Yoru planted his feet in the back of one of the clawed-gauntlet duo and kicked off, sending the shinobi forward. Sasuke jumped above the three, taking both a kunai knife and a shuriken, threw the weapons and caught the chain. It was pinned to a tree trunk, and the two tried to free it. Sasuke landed on one shoulder of the two in a crouch. Yoru appeared below him, getting down quickly onto the back of his shoulders in a kick-out spin while Sasuke slammed their heads together. Sasuke's move and Yoru's kick turned into a combo and sent the two opposite directions of each other. Both the attacking shinobi snapped the chain from their clawed-gauntlets.

Yoru gracefully went into a crouch after his attack and Sasuke landed behind him. Both boys had their backs to each other, each facing one of the foreign shinobi. Yoru crouched down lower to the ground, placing a hand in front of him to keep his balance and was about to lunge at the shinobi - until the shinobi turned and went straight for Mr. Tazuna. Sakura jumped in front of the older man and Yoru thought his heart was going to stop. He turned in time to be on one side of the shinobi that dared to attack Sakura and Mr. Tazuna, but Sasuke beat him to stand in front of Sakura in case Yoru didn't get there.

Yoru slammed his body against the shinobi's side, sending them both in a tumbling heap. Kakashi appeared and had a hold of the other in a single arm choke-hold at his side. The other that Yoru shoved, attempted to get back on his feet and Yoru kicked him down. He grapped both the shinobi's arms and twisted them behind his back, pinning the shinobi down.

"Argh!" the shinobi cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I should have moved to help you sooner... before you were injured. It never occurred to me that you would freeze up." Kakashi said.

Naruto got up onto his feet, looking at both Yoru and Sasuke. _Sasuke didn't even break a sweat when he fought them... neither did Yoru, but Yoru's scary as it is. B-But that's the first time I've ever seen Yoru move like that... it was almost animalistic in a way..._

Yoru slammed his fist in the shinobi's face, the one he had pinned down, and knocked him out. He cursed under his breath and went about tying the shinobi's hands. He glanced up at Naruto,"You all right, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head, until Kakashi spoke up about the wound on his hand. He froze again, wide eyed and refused to budge until told to. Kakashi spoke to Tazuna about the whole situation and how Tazuna was the target of the two chunin level ninja of the Kirikagure clan - Mist ninjas. Yoru turned away from them and went over to Naruto to check out his hand. Naruto was on the verge of tears, what Yoru could tell anyways.

"A-A-Am I going to die?" Naruto looked terrified.

Yoru shook his head, "No, you're not going to die. I just need to cause a fresh flow of blood from the wound to rinse out the poison... if you don't mind?"

Naruto shook his head, not minding at all. Yoru made him bite down on this piece of dried deer leather soaked in an anesthetic and pulled out a kunai knife. Naruto turned his head away and shut his eyes, not wanting to watch. Yoru lightly pressed the tip of his knife into Naruto's wound, just enough to draw blood and allowed it to flow. He monitored the blood flow, of course, so Naruto wouldn't bleed out to death. He pulled back his knife, wiping it against his pant leg and put it away. He grabbed the linen cloth bandages from his bag and started to wrap Naruto's hand, but stopped mid-way when he noticed the wound was nearly healed. His crimson eyes narrowed and he continued to bandage, but a bit slower.

"Next time, don't freeze up..." Yoru was only teasing, hopefully to lighten Naruto's mood or get his blood going again for the mission.

It worked, once Yoru pulled out the bitten leather from Naruto's mouth and put away the rest of his medical equipment. Naruto went about that he wasn't chicken and so and so. Yoru smirked and shook his head.

* * *

**-A Few Hours Later...-**

Yoru seethed at Sakura's touch to his wounds, nearly wrenching his arm from her hand. "That hurts!"

"S-Sorry!" she apologized, but her temper with him from earlier kicked in again. "Maybe next time you'll think before charging at a jonin leveling ninja! I can't believe that all Kakashi's training before us hasn't nailed in common sense in that thick skull of yours."

Yoru gawked at her in disbelief, "I'M thick headed? What about you? You're always going abou-!" Yoru shut his mouth and Sakura looked up from what she was doing.

"What about me?" her eyes narrowed, Yoru shook his head and looked away.

"N-Nevermind..." he mumbled.

After their fight with the Oni Brothers of the Mist, they ran into Zabuza... the Demon of the Mist. He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe that Zabuza was taken down by that masked boy when he and Kakashi fought tooth and nail. Who was the masked Mist shinobi? All Kakashi said was that, that type of mask belonged to an elite tracking unit from Kirigakure. But that wasn't what set Yoru into an unnerving discomfort.

"Sakura...?"

She looked up, "Y-Yeah?"

Yoru looked up, their gaze meeting again. "Do you think that Zabuza is really dead?"

Sakura blinked and nervously laughed, but it quickly died out. Yoru was being serious, but he couldn't actually believe that Zabuza was still alive after that. She set down the disinfectant and sighed softly.

"I'm not sure, but he was struck down before us so he has to be. Right?" Yoru half-shrugged looking back out the window.

Kakashi was currently out of commission from over using his sharingan, Naruto and Sasuke were also injured, but were minor. Unlike his injuries... Kakashi had told him to rest and not do anything that'll agitate his wounds. Yoru sighed and Sakura felt bad for him. She looked down, bit her lip and clenched her fists against her thighs.

"I-I'm sorry!"

Yoru turned his gaze back to her, confused. "About what?"

"For what I said back at the village... I shouldn't have said that." Yoru blinked, still confused on what exactly she was talking about, but then remembered.

He looked away and did a shrug again. "It's fine. You like Sasuke, I get it. I'm tired from today, so I'm heading to bed early." he stood up slowly, watching how he placed his weight on his left foot. Sakura offered to help him again and he politely declined, said that he could manage at least this. So off he went, slowly limping to the guest room they were all staying in. Once Yoru closed the door behind him, Sakura sighed and slumped down against the wall. She drew her legs in and laid her head down as she closed her eyes. It felt like Yoru was farther and farther away than before.

Tsunami, Tazuna's twenty-eight year old daughter, went about her business to cook dinner. She peeked over her shoulder, then beckoned Sakura over.

"Boys are fickle," she said with a gentle smile. "Why don't you help me out with dinner, hm?"

Sakura got up and nodded her head, glancing back towards the bedroom door one last time and went to help Tsunami out. She had no idea where Naruto ran off to with Inari, Tsunami's son. Sasuke was even out to do some training. She sighed again.

_Yoru and Sasuke don't get along very well, so maybe his foul mood may have been caused by me talking about him...? _

**-A Couple Days Later-**

Kakashi was finally up and able to walk about again, but with crutches. Naruto's hand was completely healed and Sasuke was starting to look better than before. In the guest room, Yoru stayed in to tend to his own wounds and to change his torn shirt. Earlier, Naruto was swinging his arms about and knocked Yoru over into the corner of the table. The him of his shirt got caught and tore upwards. Not only that, for the past couple days, both Sasuke and Sakura were trying to see if they could sneak a peek beneath his and Kakashi's masks. No such luck on their part.

Yoru stretched the stiffness he felt in his arms and shoulders, then worked his jaw a bit. It popped a couple of times and he didn't quite remember clenching his jaw so much to cause it to stiffen up as it had. He stood up and stretched his legs. After that, he removed the old bandages from his arm and torso. He ran his fingers along the smooth flesh of his upper arm and chest, finding no scaring from the wounds.

Yoru turned his back to the door in time to Sakura walking in. She squeaked and turned bright red at the sight of Yoru without his shirt. The white-haired boy grabbed a blanket near him and wrapped it around himself and over his head to hide.

"S-SORRY!" She quickly left the room, closing the door.

"Damn it, Sakura! Would you knock next time?" Yoru said on the other side of the door.

Sakura felt her heart pounding in her chest and her cheeks still felt warm. She turned slightly back to the door, closing her eyes as if Yoru was going to open the door any minute, which never happened... yet. "I said I was sorry. I didn't know you were in there!"

There was no answer, but a few curses and shuffling sounds on the other side. Sakura opened her eyes and blinked, curious on what was going on now. She stepped back when the guest bedroom door opened and she tilted her head back a little to look up at Yoru. This time he wore a black form-fitting, sleeveless turtleneck shirt. Bandages covering were his black half-mask would be. The blush returned to her cheeks and she blinked.

"Wh-what happened to your mask?"

"I pulled on it too hard while removing it and it tore... I didn't bring another one..." He stepped around her and Sakura saw the elegant yet complex design of tattoo on his right upper arm. The design twisted around his upper arm and along the back of his shoulder until it disappeared beneath his shirt. She didn't know anyone in her age group who had tattoos.

"What's that?" she pointed out and Yoru lifted his arm a bit to glance at it.

He looked away and continued towards the kitchen table. "It's a seal..."

"A seal? But why would you have one, Yoru?"

"It's for... look, I don't want to talk about it, okay? Enough of your questions already..." Yoru wasn't trying to snap, but he was feeling agitated. Like something didn't feel right about today, but he didn't know what for.

Sakura looked down and nodded, "Oh... okay."

Kakashi greeted them once he walked through the front door, Naruto and Sasuke behind him. Yoru crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"Morning, Yoru! Sakura!" Naruto grinned, beaming with satisfaction about something and Yoru had a feeling about what that was.

"Finally make it to the top of the tree?" He questioned.

Naruto's grin got big, if that was even possible, and he giggled like a child. "Yep! All the way to the top! So did Sasuke!"

Sasuke and Yoru glanced at each other, but didn't say anything but nod. Kakashi saw that was a little bit of an approvement, but he could see it was still a competition between the two where Sakura was concerned. Yoru walked past Sasuke and towards the front door. Kakashi watched him curiously. "Where are you going, Yoru?"

"I'm going to go catch up on my training that I've missed... I'll be back before dinner." Yoru bid them farewell and ignored Sakura's offer to come along.

Naruto looked at the door Yoru left through and then at Sakura. He did so a couple more times and then scooted a bit closer to her.

"So~... what's up with him? I don't think I've ever seen Yoru so upset like that before... Did you hit him?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sakura, but also knelt down a little in case she went to hit him too.

Sakura placed her hands on her hips and she glared at him. "No, I didn't hit him! It's just..." her expression dropped and she looked away with sad eyes. "I think I said something wrong and now he seems cold towards me..."

Naruto nodded his head slowly, straightening up and placed his hands behind his head. "Well, all I can say is give him some time alone. Maybe that'll help cool him down and just don't rush him, ya know?"

Sakura nodded her head and sighed.

* * *

"Ragh!" Yoru snarled, slashing and slicing at a wooden post that Kakashi had set up a day earlier.

His kunai knife snapped and he threw it away from himself and snarled again. Punching and kicking the wooden post over and over again, his muscles protesting against the strain he was putting on them. He ignored the biting pain and kept up a quick, deadly pace. Yoru round-house kicked the post and snapped the top part off, splinters pricking his exposed skin, but just simply fell harmlessly away. He stepped back, breathing heavily as he started to rip at the bandages.

_Can't breathe with these damned things! _He panted, stumbling back.

Yoru tilted his head back, staring up at the clear sky. He closed his eyes, his lips parted as he felt the sun's warmth on his skin. The white-haired teen stood there for a few more moments, opening his eyes half-lidded.

"Oh my! I didn't expect to see someone here!"

Yoru swiftly turned towards the left, his hand at the kunai/shuriken holster strapped to his thigh.


	9. Chapter 8

**~Chapter 8~**

**Re-cap:**

_Can't breathe with these damned things! _He panted, stumbling back.

Yoru tilted his head back, staring up at the clear sky. He closed his eyes, his lips parted as he felt the sun's warmth on his skin. The white-haired teen stood there for a few more moments, opening his eyes half-lidded.

"Oh my! I didn't expect to see someone here!"

Yoru swiftly turned towards the left, his hand at the kunai/shuriken holster strapped to his thigh.

* * *

A feminine youth stood a few feet away from Yoru. He straightened up the second he deemed the youth harmless. The stranger smiled and walked over, but moved towards the splintered wooden post. The white-haired youth caught an odd expression on the feminine youth's face, but quickly brushed it off when they looked back up to him.

"You're quite strong, aren't you?" the stranger said in a sweet tone.

Yoru didn't speak, simply glanced away and rubbed the back of his head. His nervous tick. The stranger stepped up closer to Yoru, leaning forward and tilting "her" head to get a better look Yoru.

"How come you won't speak? Are you mute?"

Yoru stepped back and nearly opened his mouth to speak, but kept his lips pressed tight. The stranger giggled and straightened up.

"Oh, I already saw them. They're nicely shaped." the stranger giggled at Yoru's shocked expression. "You have teeth like my friend's, but much more elegant. Like a feline's..."

"Your friend has teeth like mine-!" Yoru slapped his hand over his mouth, not used to others seeing his face other than Kakashi... plus Naruto since recently.

The feminine youth chuckled and motioned for Yoru to join "her." He followed the feminine youth to a much sunnier spot, just about towards the middle of the clearing. Yoru sat down in the springy clover patch and soft grass. "She" picked through the clovers and set the good and pretty ones in the basket "she" had with her. Once Yoru was closer to the feminine stranger he sensed a cool, crisp wintery scent from "her." He lifted his head a bit to look at the stranger, then back down to the task he and the youth were doing.

"So~..." Yoru placed some clovers in the basket. "What's a Mist shinobi doing in the Land of Waves?"

The feminine youth stilled and in one split second, Yoru caught "her" wrist that held a kunai knife. Yoru had straightened his back and tilted his head up a bit more over the youth's head. His crimson gaze bore into the feminine youth's dark eyes, the pupils slits for a brief second and the youth looked at Yoru in disbelief.

"So, you're one of _those_," Yoru frowned at the feminine youth's statement, taking the kunai knife away from "her."

"What are you talking about? One of _those?_" Yoru relaxed only a little as the feminine youth did; both kept alert of each other in case one attacked first.

The feminine youth smiled, pointing at Yoru's seal. "I could examine that seal for you... explain what I meant as well...?"

Yoru cocked an eyebrow, keeping his gaze leveled with the youth's. "So you can stick a kunai in my back?"

"Fair point... let's call a truce. For now." the youth suggested.

Yoru pondered the thought, letting his grip on the youth's wrist relax. The feminine youth pulled "her" hand back and rubbed at the soreness that started to settle in. After a few moments, Yoru nodded his head.

"Truce then..."

The feminine youth smiled, "My name is Haku."

"Yoru." the white-haired boy simply stated.

Haku positioned "herself" a bit more behind Yoru, helping him pull his shirt off over his shoulders. "Sore from the beating you put on that post?" the feminine youth teased.

"What of it?"

"Oh, nothing~."

Haku traced "her" fingers over Yoru's seal markings and he done his best to not squirm from the ticklish feeling he got. Haku frowned a little, finding it hard to decipher the markings. All "she" could make out was the character for Dragon. With a sigh, Haku stood up and picked up "her" basket.

"All I could make out was the character Dragon... what ever the seal is and why it was placed on you, I have no idea." Haku admitted.

Yoru nodded his head, pulling on his shirt again and raked his fingers through his white hair. "It's fine... I doubt anyone can at this point... the Hokage of my village couldn't figure it out either." he flipped the kunai knife over where he held the blade and the handle towards Haku. "The secrets of this Seal must have died with my parents..."

"You're an orphan?" Haku perked up a bit in curiosity, taking the kunai back.

"You," Yoru looked away. "Could say that..."

Both youths looked at each other, a silent understanding between the two. Haku excused "herself" and Yoru bade the Mist shinobi farewell. With both their backs to each other, they remained still for a few more moments.

"Zabuza is lucky to have a companion such as yourself..." Yoru spoke.

"And this Hatake Kakashi is fortunate to have a talented student..." Haku said back.

Both Leaf and Mist shinobi parted ways, not looking back once. They both knew that they would see each other on the battlefield very soon, but now...? They hoped for the best of either.

* * *

It was about a couple hours past noon, much early than Yoru expected to return to. He had replaced the bandages he had torn off with fresh ones, just moments after the chance meeting with Haku. Once he stepped inside the house, Kakashi was at the table reading his book again. Sakura and Tazuna were no where to be seen, nor were Sasuke and Naruto.

"Where's the others?" Yoru asked, unbuckling his boots.

"Hm? Oh, welcome back," Kakashi looked up from his book. "Sakura is with Mr. Tazuna at the bridge. While Sasuke and Naruto are out training..."

"Again? Don't they ever get tired?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Reminds me of you when you were a bit younger."

Yoru blushed a little, giving Kakashi a "really?" look. "I'm not even thirteen and you're already making me sound like I'm much older..."

"Feeling much better?" Kakashi questioned, going back to his book.

Yoru stretched, arching his back in the process to pop it. "Mm~! Yeah, why?"

"You left in quite the foulest mood I've ever heard you leave with."

Yoru glanced over at Tsunami, who hummed to herself and ignored them. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before going towards the guest bedroom. "Yeah, well... I'm fine now. Just needed to let out some steam."

Kakashi nodded slowly in understanding. "Well, go a head and take a nap. You deserve one. I'll wake you when it's time for dinner."

Yoru smiled and waved his hand in thanks. He left the room and closed the bedroom door behind him. He went over to his bedroll and flopped down on it, the blankets bellowed around him for a split second before they settled back down. With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes. He hadn't realized how exhausted he was until now and after his much needed 'letting-off-some-steam' moment in the clearing. Yoru started to doze off, rolling onto his side and rest his head on his right arm as a pillow.


	10. Chapter 9

**~Chapter 9~**

**-Sixth Day In The Land Of Waves-**

Today, it was Naruto's and Yoru's turn to patrol the unfinished bridge. Both agreed that Naruto would stay near Tazuna while Yoru, because of his strong senses, keep watch towards the other end. It was a slow day and Yoru was bored. Well, beyond bored! With a sigh, he scuffed the heel of his boot against the ground and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. When ever he flexed his jaw, his left cheek still stung. So did his jaw. Earlier that same morning, Sakura had slapped him. Yeah, he said some mean things at Sasuke, but she didn't have to slap him...

_I'm an idiot... _He sighed again.

Then, Naruto punched him for making Sakura cry. Honestly, he didn't mean to make her cry. He closed his eyes for a moment remembering what Naruto said to him.

_"Hey, I like Sakura too, ya know! But I'm being a friend and trying to help you out. Next time you make Sakura cry or hurt her I'll never forgive you!"_

Yoru rubbed the butt of his hand against his cheek and sighed for the third time. Okay, he admitts that he deserved that one... and maybe the slap too...

"The last time I saw you, you were angery about something."

Yoru turned his head to the sound of Haku's voice. He was surprised to see the feminine youth so early before the upcoming battle he sensed was coming.

"What're you doing here?" Yoru questioned him.

Haku walked over to him and held out a small wrapped item. Yoru accepted the small item and turned it in his hand. He tilted his head a little as his brow forward in confusion. He glanced back up at Haku, who still smiled.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's an herbal salve," Haku motioned towards Naruto. "For your friend over there."

Yoru grabbed Haku's wrist before he could leave. "What did you do." He hissed under his breath.

Before Haku could speak, Naruto and Tazuna came over. Naruto brightened at the sight of the feminine youth. "Hey~, I know you. You're the pretty lady I met yesterday!"

Yoru's eyes widened, "What?!" His voice nearly cracked as he started to check Naruto for any injuries or small needle pricks that may had a slow working poison. Naruto batted Yoru away and Haku giggled.

"Don't worry, I didn't break our truce."

"Truce?" Naruto was confused.

Yoru looked at Haku, "It's nothing, Naruto."

Tazuna shrugged when Naruto looked at him. He wasn't sure what was going on either.

"I should get going. My friend is waiting for me... we'll be seen each other soon, Naruto." Haku waved goodbye and left.

"Bye, pretty lady!" Naruto called.

Yoru started to walk back with Naruto and Tazuna. "Naruto... that pretty lady was a boy."

It took a few moments to sink in and Tazuna laughed at Naruto's reaction. Yoru simply shook his head.

* * *

Later that evening, Yoru began checking his ninja tools and weapons a lot more than before. Kakashi could tell that the white-haired boy was on edge, even after Yoru told him he was sure Zabuza was alive. The jonin never questioned Yoru's feeling about something, especially when it dealt with a life or death situation. Yoru placed everything back in their proper places and stood up from the kitchen table. He restrapped the kunai/shuriken holster to his right thigh and the small round pouch to his waist behind him. Kakashi glanced up from his book, then back down.

"Going somewhere?" He questioned.

"Going up on the roof... I need some time to clear my head." Yoru said.

Kakashi nodded his head and Yoru went outside. He concentrated his chakra to his feet and barely kicked off the ground. He leaped into the air and landed on the roof with barely a sound made. Yoru looked over the small village for a brief moment before laying doen on his back. He placed his hands behind his head and looked up to the moon. Tonight it was full, its cool blue hued light illuminating the night with a soft glow and his eyes glittered like rubies from it. His crimson gaze roamed the skies, searching for star signs he knew by heart.

"Kakashi-sensei said you'd be here..."

Yoru turned his head slightly to the left, only glancing briefly at Sakura as she climbed up. He returned his gaze to the stars.

"I thought you were with Sasuke... helping each other out with training..." his voice was low, but calm.

Sakura resisted the urge to flinch and went over to sit by him. She drew her legs close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"I was, sort of..." Sakura turned her head to look at Yoru then looked up at the night sky. "They're pretty, aren't they? The stars, I mean."

Yoru shrugged a little. "Yeah... I guess so."

Sakura looked down, twidling her fingers. She didn't understand why she felt so nervous around him, but now she did understand that she was the cause of his foul mood of late. With a soft sigh, she placed her arms around her legs again.

"I'm sorry..."

Yoru glanced up at her, propping himself up on his forearms. "For what?"

"F-for upsetting you... comparing you to Sasuke... a-and slapping you." She apologized, not looking at him.

Yoru hesitantly reached out to her, pulled his hand back for a brief second then touched her shoulder. Sakura lifted her head up and Yoru saw hereyes glistening with tears. His gaze softened and he tilted his head forward a bit as he looked at her.

"It's all right... I deserved that slap. I shouldn't have talked like that about Sasuke." His voice gentle, Sakura started to sniffle and hugged Yoru.

Her sudden hug surprised him and knocked him backwards. He placed an arm around her and braced them both with his other. Sakura cried into his shoulder and he wasn't sure what to do. Instead of saying anything, he eased back and placed his other arm around her. He closed his eyes and held her to him as she cried. Once she calmed down, they both sat up and looked away from each other. Yoru was the first to make a move, holding out his hand to her. Sakura looked down at his hand then up to him.

"Let's start over... friends?" He said.

She wiped the butt of her hand across her cheek to wipe the tears away and nodded her head, placing her other hand in his. "Friends." She said with a smile.

Yoru stood, helping her up onto her feet and both jumped down together. They were both silent, not sure what to say to each other. Just before Yoru opened the door, Sakura stopped him.

"Wait..."

"What is it?" He asked.

Sakura placed her hands behind her back, a smile crossed her lips. "This will be our secret. Naruto not knowing that I cried and you dnt get punched again. Agreed?"

Yoru blushed and looked away, placing a hand behind his head. "Ah... so you heard that?"

* * *

The next morning, Naruto noticed the difference in both Sakura's and Yoru's moods. Sakura seemed all smiles and giggles while Yoru was more relaxed and calmer than before. He pulled Yoru by the arm and the white-haired boy looked at him curiously. "What?"

"What happened last night?" Naruto motioned towards Sakura.

Yoru glanced up at their pink-haired teammate and tilted his head a little, his brow forward in confusion as he looked back at Naruto. "What to do you mean?"

Naruto hung his head then shook Yoru by his shoulders until Yoru grabbed his wrists and held him at arms length away. Naruto reworded his question and Yoru finally clued in.

"Last night we simply talked." Yoru said.

Naruto wasn't satisified with that answer and started to bug Yoru for more details. Yoru rolled his eyes and simply stated again that he and Sakura talked. Nothing more. Naruto frowned a little in disappointment then lit up again.

"So does that mean you two made up?"

Yoru nodded his head. "Yeah and we'rd friends now."

"Aw~… just friends?" Naruto hopped down from the bridge railing.

Yoru shrugged, "What's wrong with being friends? It's the first step in building a bond before it branches off into something else. Besides, as long as Sakura is happy I'm fine with it." He went about his patrol again, humming a little to himself.

Just as the day was staring off nicely, Yoru noticed a thick mist rolling in. He dropped into a defensive postion, drawing a kunai. "Kakashi""

"I know. Sakura, don't leave Mr. Tazuna's side... where's Naruto?!" Kakashi called, not seeing the blonde boy near Yoru anymore.

Yoru turned his gaze where Naruto was before and the blonde was gone. He turned his head sharply back to the small village. "He went back for Inari and Tsunami!"


	11. Chapter 10

**~Chapter 10~**

**-The Battle Between Ice & Dragon Pt I-**

"YORU! SASUKE!" Sakura cried out, watching horror from where she stood in front Tazuna.

For the past fourty minutes, both boys were being beaten around as if they were nothing in the dome of ice mirrors. Yoru was breathing heavily, nursing his broken left hand away from any possible angle the masked Mist shinobi would strike. Sasuke knelt on the ground, panting slightly from the effort he placed behind his every move. While Yoru was fovered in cuts and small gash wounds, Sasuke had needles protruding from his knees, ankles shoulders and neck. Yoru wasn't certain how long Sasuke could hold out since Naruto was out cold behind and between the two.

Sasuke and Naruto arrived nearly too late when the masked Mist shinobi, Haku and Yoru was sure it was him, went at Sakura and Tazuna. Yoru had managed to kick the shinobi back and the three young boys had Haku surrounded... or they thought they did. Haku had used a move Yoru wasn't familiar with and Zabuza confirmed Kakshi's words. The Ice Mirror jutsu was a keke genki, a hereditary ability passed through blood. Like the sharingan was to the Uchiha...

"How's your sharingan holding up?" Yoru questioned Sasuke out of team concern.

Sasuke smirked, "Better than I could have imagined."

Yoru nodded his head and glancec behind them. "We have to find a way to get Naruto out of this. I'm running low on medical supplies and I can apply anything to his wounds whenever he attacks."

Sasuke agreed with him. For the first time since they were paired in the same team, they didn't fight with each other. Kakashi and Zabuza stood facing each other, neither moving and Sakura remained standing guard in front of Tazuna. Yoru shifted his postion, nearly faltering when his right knee about gave out beneath him. He cursed under his breath and righted himself quickly. Now, he wasn't sure how long he'd hold out. He was starting to get tired, his muscles arched and he could feel thm stiffen a little.

_My chakra's nearly depleated... Sasuke's as well. We have to end this or we're all dead! _he gritted his teeth, the bandage mask shifted with the movement of his jaw.

Naruto groaned behind him and Sasuke crouched down a bit lower, ready to lunge at the Mist shinobi.

"Naruto! Naruto, wake up!" Before Yoru could act, the Mist shinobi attacked and Sasuke jumped in front of the two.

Naruto was awake the moment Sasuke collapsed and cried out in rage. Yoru jumped away from another attack, pushing Naruto away and had grabbed Sasuke. He eased Sasuke down, checking to if the Uchiha still had a heartbeat. It was faint, buyt gave Yoru hope that he'd be able to help his teammate. He quickly dampened his fingertips with a mixture he had made with the herbal salve Haku had given Naruto.

"Come on, Sasuke. Stay alive...!" Yoru stood, turning swiftly around and caught a needle through the palm of his left hand.

He hissed in pain and pulled it out. Throwing it back at Haku the moment he caugt it through his hand. Yoru performed the hand signs fo a fire-style jutsu with one hand. Sakura recognized the signs and he eyes widened in disbelief.

_N-no way! Yoru knows the same jutsu as Sasuke?! _Sakura thought to herself, shocked.

"Naruto, get down!" Yoru called out.

Naruto saw what he was about to do and dropped to the ground the moment Yoru let loose a breath of fire. Yoru sucked in a little air and breathed out slowly to cut off the jutsu. He faltered and fell to his knees, "Sorry, Naruto... Sasuke's still out and I'm out of chakra..." everything started to waver in and out before it went completely dark.

Naruto lifted his head and Sakura cried out. Haku had slipped out of one of his ice mirrors and stood over Yoru's and Sasuke's fallen forms. He drew a kunai and knelt down.

"I have to admit.. you're quite the formidable foe... but this is the end... goodbye... Ryuuyoru youkai." Haku mumured, bringing down the kunai to strike Yoru's heart.

"RAAAHHH!" Naruto charged forward and kicked at Haku. The Mist shinobi dodged Naruto's attack and slipped back into one of his ice mirrors. He curse himself for hesitating to strike down Yoru. "I won't let you kill my friends!"

* * *

Yoru felt heavy... as if his body weighed a ton. He tried to push himself up, but couldn't. He frowned, tried again, but this time pain lashed out across his back and he screamed. His vision went from black to white then to red. He blinked back the tears that stung his eyes, struggling to breathe. His back burned with an icy chill that spread throught his entire body. Then his senses were flooded with the flickering and licking of flames, the sounds of terrified screams and the roars of a beat he never heard before.

White-hot heat filled his cold, heavy body. The agonizing pain began to ease from his body and he found it easy to breathe again. Yoru pushed up onto his deadly clawed paws and lifted his great horned head. Opening his maw and let loose another spout of white-hot flames that was hued a deep black violet and blue. But this didn't seem right... clawed paws? A horned head and a maw full of sharp teeth and wicked flames...? Shocked horror rushed through Yoru's mind once he figured out that the beast was him. That he was the one terrorizing the people.

Once his vision cleared more, he whipped his head about in confusion and a sense of his own fear. There were men in ancient armor fighting each other, women and children fleeing. He recognized the two clan symbols. Uchiha and Senju...

_Where am I?! H-how did I get here? Wh-what am I?!_

"Arashiryuu!"

His body acted on its own accord to the name being called. This time, Yoru watched the whole scene unravel befor him in third person. The great beast turned its head to face the man to its left side. Yoru soon realized the beast was a creature greatly feared as the tailed beasts.

"Destroy the Senju!" The same man demanded the great beast.

It roared and swatted away any Senju who dared to attack it and of those of its clan. The beast, Arashiryuu the man called it, charged forward into the throws of battle. Yoru shut his eyes to the gruesome scene and once he opened them, he found himself in a dimly lit great hall. He scanned the room, finding that the people in the room were Uchiha. His crimson eyes rested upon a chained and beaten man with hair as white a his. Another man, the same one who had ordered the beast Arashiryuu to destroy the Senju clan, stood befor the chained man.

"For your crimes against your clan," Yoru walked around the shadows of the ancestors of the Uchiha, trying to find a better view of the chained man's face. "I, Kagenashi, bind you to mortal form."

_Bind him to mortal form...? What crimes had this man committ?_

Kagenashi, the Head of the Uchiha, pressed his hand to the chained man's chest and a reddish black aura jumped between the two. The long white-haired man howled out in pain. Until now, Yoru hadn't realized that the chained man had two sets of curved horns. One set curved back and up in the back, the other set smaller than the first followed the curve of the larger set half way back. Yoru watched as the horns resided down into the man's head, disappearing from view. Even the claw-like hands the man had appeared more human like. Yoru watched with bated breath, not knowing what exactly he was seeing. The other two Uchiha who held the long white-haired man's arms let him go and he fell to the floor.

After Kagenashi had removed his hand moments before, the reddish black glow spread out from the right side of the chained man's chest to his upper right arm. It then spread out onto his back and stopped over his left shoulder blade and the small of his back. It dimmed down, turning into a black complex yet elegant design. Yoru's eyes widened and subconsciously touched his right shoulder. It was like his...

The chained man pushed himself up onto his forearms, his head down as he coughed.

"Wh-what have you done to me?!"

"I sealed away your power. Never again shall you use your power against your clan... Arashiryuu." Kagenashi turned away from the fallen Arashiryuu.

Yoru moved to stand at the side of the man who now was leavin. Arashiryuu lifted his head and Yoru's heart skipped a beat. The man had crimson eyes and teeth like him, but that want what startled him. It was like looking into a mirror... seeing yourself ten years from now, but Yoru was seeing an event that took place centuries before him.

"Not only ar you bound, but so too will your decendents by bound by the seal..." Kagenashi's voice echoed behind Yoru.

Arashiryuu gritted his teeth and struggled to his feet only to fall again. The long white-haired man cried out in pain, feeling betrayed by his only kin. "Brother!"

* * *

Yoru's eyes snapped open a he gasped for breath. He pushed himself up and looked about frantically. The white-haired youth spotted Naruto, but there wa someting different about the blonde boy. There were no wounds and Yoru sensed a strong chakra rolling off his friend in waves.

"Naru-?!" Yoru gripped his right shoulder, seethin in agonizing pain as the markings burned. "Argh!"

Yoru collapsed onto his left side, curling in on himself. Another pained cry broke from him. His skin felt like I was crawling and it was hard for him to think a his mindc fogged with the pain that tore through his whole being. Sakura and Tazuna watched helplessly from where they stood. Kakashi cursed himself for not being able to move away from Zabuza to help his foster son. If he did, he'd endanger Sakura's and Tazuna's lives. What's worse was the fact that the Nine-Tails was trying to break through the seal...


	12. Chapter 11

**~Chapter 11~**

**-The Battle Between Ice & Dragon! Pt II-**

**Re-Cap:**

Yoru's eyes snapped open and he gasped for breath. He pushed himself up and looked about frantically. The white-haired youth spotted Naruto, but there was something different about the blonde boy. There were no wounds and Yoru sensed a strong chakra rolling off his friend in waves.

"Naru-?!" Yoru gripped his right shoulder, seething in agonizing pain as the markings burned. "Argh!"

Yoru collapsed onto his left side, curling in on himself. Another pained cry broke from him. His skin felt like it was crawling and he found it hard to think as his mind fogged from the pain that tore through his being. Sakura and Tazuna watched helplessly from where they stood, Kakashi cursed himself for not being able to move away from Zabuza to help his foster son. If he did, he'd endanger both Sakura's and Tazunaz's lives. What's worse was the fact the Nine-Tails was trying to break through its seal...

* * *

"Yoru!" Sakura cried out to her fallen friend.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder, his expression laxed for a moment then he snarled at Haku when Yoru screamed again. The blonde boy crouched down on all fours, the whisker markings on his cheeks defined more and his eyes turned red and slitted. He bared his teeth, his canines legnthed and sharpened.

"I'll kill you! What did do to Yoru?! To Sasuke?!"

"I did nothing to Yoru, unfortunately... if I had known what he was the moment we met the first time..." Haku didn't finish his sentence when he noticed Yoru getting back onto his feet. "Impossible! Because of the pain you shouldn't be able to move-?!"

Yoru's body was envoloped in blue/violet black hued chakra, the markings that were visible glowed a bloody red. Naruto turned his head to look at Yoru, seeing blood streak down his cheeks like tears. Yoru lifted his head up, completely numb to the pain. Haku's eyes widened beneath his mask. Even Naruto was shocked in what he saw, straightening up a little. The white-haired youth's eyes were an irredescent silver lilac hued version of the sharingan. Yoru moved towards Naruto and Haku, lifting his right hand up to his face. The broken bones in his hand began to shift and mend themselves, even the cuts and gashes closed up.

Yoru gripped the bandages covering his face and tore them off, his lips curled back over his teeth in an animalistic snarl. Sakura heard the sound and felt herself tremble. She gripped her hands to her chest, dropping the kunai she held and it clattered to the ground.

"Yo...ru..." tears streamed down her face.

When she blinked, Yoru wasn't there. Naruto's head snapped up and didn't know when the white-haired youth moved. Yoru looked like he was hanging upside down, drawing two kunai knives and threw them with deadly accuracy at Haku. That very moment, when Haku attempted to escape to another ice mirror, Naruto caught his ankle and threw him in the opposite direction. Yoru righted himself in mid-flight before landing on his feet. Haku didn't have time act when Yoru landed at his back, the white-haired youth's own back to him. Yoru could hear the blood roaring through Haku's body as the masked shinobi's heart raced.

Haku tried to move, but found he couldn't once his eyes met Yoru's. The masked Mist shinobi was held where he stood by Yoru's sharingan, entranced by the way the two colors shifted in the white-haired youth's eyes. Naruto took the chance to strike, Haku's body jerked to the left when Naruto's kick landed. Haku landed with a thud just below one of his mirrors. He struggled to his feet and into the ice mirror just a second before Yoru could touch him... or so he thought.

Yoru lashed out at the mirror, his claw-like hand going through and grasped Haku's neck. Haku gripped Yoru's forearm with both hands.

_H-How...?!_

When Yoru had grabbed him, Haku's ice mirror jutsu shattered and Naruto straightened up. Appearing normal again. He blinked and took a step towards Yoru, lifting both hands up.

"O-okay, Yoru. We got him, you can stop now." Naruto tried to reach out to him.

Yoru threw an animalistic glare over his shoulder and Naruto froze, a cold shiver running down his spin. Yoru growled and slammed Haku down a couple times against the ground before letting go. Haku went still, still half concious as Yoru slowly stalked around Naruto now. Yoru halted abruptly, clutching his head and stumbled back a couple steps. He howled out in pain again, hunched over.

"Haku! Get up!" Zabuza's guard dropped for a moment and Kakashi took the chance to strike.

The jonin leveled Mist shinobi was too slow to lift his blade in defense. Sakura's scream rang out on the mist covered bridge.

* * *

Tazuna had stumbled backwards, falling on his butt and Sakura sunk to her knees as she tembled. Her eyes wide in fear as the black furred and white maned beast swayed on its paws, its head low. Naruto also had fallen back on his butt and gaped at the beast that now stood in Yoru's place. Just moments before this all happened, Haku had appeared through an ice mirror that formed in front of Zabuza. Kakashi couldn't pull back from his attack and struck the Mist shinobi youth. Zabuza laughed at Naruto's defens for Haku when the elite shinobi jabbed a foot in the dead shinobi youth's side, calling Haku worthless.

After all that had transpired, Yoru's marking burned even more and he started to change into the feline-like beast. Zabuza ignored Kakashi and his mark, going for the beast. Yoru/beast swatted Zabuza with a clawed paw, then lunged at him. The two went at each other and Kakashi moved to Tazuna's and Sakura's side.

"S-Sensei... is that-" Sakura tried to speak.

"Yoru? Yes... that beast is him." Kakashi said grimly.

Naruto scrambled to Sasuke's side, ready to protect one friend from another if necessary.

"What happened to him? What the heck is he, Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto called out.

Kakashi lowered his head a bit, his gaze darkened as he watched his bestial foster son fight with Zabuza.

"He's Uchiha's _Ryuuyoru Youkai... _a Dragon demon..."

* * *

Zabuza fell to his knees, Yoru's teeth burrowed deeper into his shoulder as the bestial youth's jaw tightened. Yoru had a hold of the elite shinobi's other shoulder with his clawed paw. When Gato's men tried to come closer or Kakashi, Yoru snarl-growled and bit down harder, Zabuza started to cough up blood.

"Yoru, let him go... it's over, he can't fight any longer." Kakashi tried to reason with him, lifting his hands up slowly.

When no one was looking, Gato snuck behind Sakura. He grabbed her and held a knife to her throat. She screamed and the bestial youth released his hold on the Mist shinobi, whipping his head around.

"Ah, so you have a soft spot for the girl," Gato laughed, "Do ya?!"

Yoru pushed off Zabuza as he twisted in the air with deadly feline-like grace. Gato pressed the knife closer to Sakura's throat and Yoru lowered his head as he growled, passing in frustration.

"Stay back or I'll slit her throat!" Gato threatened.

"Y-Yoru!" She gripped Gato's arm that held her and reached out to the bestial youth with he other.

Gato yanked her back and Sakura screamed. Naruto and Kakashi froze, but Yoru snarled. He dug his claws into the stone ground of the bridge, leaving gouged out markings. His eyes widened a bit then narrowed, the pupils of his eyes becoming razor thin slits. Yoru didn't have to advance on the man to get Sakura back... he simply used his eyes. Gato's expression began to drop a he was caught by the hypnotic illusion of Yoru's sharingan, his grip relaxing and Sakura pulled away. That very moment, he lunged past Sakura with his clawed paws outstretched and maw open. Gato snapped out of Yoru's illusion the last second. His bloodcurdling scream tore from his throat as Yoru ripped him apart. The others looked away and the rest of Gato's men fled.

Once the bestial youth was sure Gato was dead, he took a step to the right and turned his lowered head towards his team and Tazuna. His fur caked in blood around his maw, his lips curled over his teeth slightly as he growled, losing himself in the scent and taste of blood. Sakura sunk to her knees as she looked up at Yoru with terrorfilled eyes. Yoru slowly stepped towards her.

"Yoru... please, snap out of it..." the bestial youth snarled again, a growl rumbled in his chest. "This isn't you... you're not a monster, Yoru."

The bestial youth roared at her, ready to pounce on her. Sakura shot up to her feet and Kakashi tried to grab at her. "Sakura, no!"

The bestial youth went still, his eyes widened as Sakura had her arms wrapped around his muzzle. She buried her face into his fur, not caring that blood stained her clothing. She sobbed his name and her words came out in a choked rush as she told Yoru about the day he gave her flowers and the night they were on the roof looking up at the stars.

"Please! Come back, Yoru!" She cried.

Yoru snapped out of his bloodlust and his body went lax. He collapsed to his side and Sakura still had a hold of his muzzle.

_Sakura... I'm sorry..._

His eyes closed and he fell into unconsciousness. A soft red-black glow envoloped Yoru's body and rose petal-like pieces of the light scattered to the wind, returning him to his former self. Sakura cradled his head in her lap as she cried, tear drops falling onto Yoru's blood and dirt stained cheek. Kakashi came over and knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be all right, Sakura."

Naruto looked down at Sasuke when he saw him stir. Sasuke came to and slowly sat up. Naruto waved his arms about and called out that Sasuke was okay too. When Sasuke glanced over where Sakura was, he frowned slightly at the sight of her crying over the white-haired boy and holding him like that. Sasuke looked away from them and told Naruto that he could stand up by himself.

* * *

It has been a few days since the battle on the bridge. Kakashi had buried Zabuza and Haku by Naruto's request and Sasuke helped Tsunami clean up the house. Yoru still hadn't woken up since his fight with both Mist shinobi. Sakura stayed by his side, refusing to let anyone else to take her place. She picked up the damp washcloth and gently dabbed Yoru's forehead. With a soft, inaudible sigh Sakura placed the cloth back beside the bowl of water after wringing it.

She stood up and went over to the window, watching Naruto playing a game with Inari. Kakashi said they'd be leaving tomorrow morning once the bridge was finished. Sakura glanced over her shoulder to Yoru, his seal markings still in tacted. She looked away and gripped her hands to her chest as she began to tremble again. Tears fell down het cheeks as she stiffled back sobs as she remembered what had happened to Sasuke... mostly to Yoru. At first she fewared him, but then saw through the beast he was and as the usual calm and collected, quick to anger, shy boy she knew.

_Yoru's not a monster... he's nothing like what Zabuza said he was or what Kakashi told us_... She covered her mouth with her hand as she sobbed. _He's not__..._

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter sounds choppy. I'm trying to break away from the bridge scene. '^^**


	13. Chapter 12

**~Chapter 12~**

**-The Return Home-**

After saying their goodbyes with Tazuna and his family, Kakahi and the team began their journey home. He carried the still unconcious York on his back. Sasuke walked on a head of them and Sakura hung back a few steps. Naruto glanced back to Sakura a few times, then hung back to walk with her.

"You okay?" He asked.

Sakura looked up towards Yoru then back down. She couldn't look Naruto in the eye right now.

"I'm not sure... do you think Yoru will ever wake up?" Her voice sounded weak.

It pained Naruto seeing her like this, even seeing Yoru in the state he was currently in. No matter what he did or said to their white-haired teammate, Yoru remained unresponsive. With a sigh, Naruto placed his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky.

"He better or I'll," he paused.

This time Sakura looked up at him. "Or what?"

Naruto give her his usual goofy grin, determination in their friend.

"Or I'll punch him until he does then punch him again for making us worry and making you cry." Naruto promised.

Sakura laughed a little, "But you already hit him because of that, Naruto. Besides," she looked back over to Yoru. "Those tears will be happy ones when he wakes up."

Naruto stopped and watched Sakura walk on by. Ever since learning that Yoru liked her too and Sakura ever being oblivious or not caring about either of their feelings, the expression she had was one who had unknowning fell in love. He grinned to himself and kept on walking.

_Maybe turning into a big fuzzy dragon won you some points, Yoru... _he then hung his head. _I have a feeling that if I told him that he'll eat me..._

* * *

**_Back at Konohagakure..._**

"Are you sure the seal is still intacted, Kakashi?" Lord Third had come to visit the jonin, once he learned of Yoru's state.

"Yes, it's still there... I believe it had to do with the stress of fighting an elite shinobi mixed with the panic and fear." Kakashi leaned back in his chair and raked his hand through his hair. "Naruto's seal has weakened a little..."

Lord Third nodded his head slowly, listening Kakashi's whole report during Team Seven's mission in the Land of Waves. Once they had come home, Kakashi took Yoru to the hospital and his foster son has been there since. Allowed one visitor at a time so monitoring him would be easier for the medical staff. Naruto and Sakura take turns in visiting for the last few days. Both Lord Third and Kakashi talked for another how or so then said farewell for the day. He cleaned up the kitchen and headed upstairs, stopping at Yoru's bedroom door. After a heartbeat or two, he stepped inside and gazed about his foster son's room.

Old and recent drawings before their mission were pinned up on the wall above a small wooden desk. There were a couple posters of his favorite favorite movies. Other than thoses, Yoru's wasn't as cluttered as a typical young boy's room would be. Kakashi spotted his old mask hanging on one corner of the headboard. He went over to it and picked it up.

_So that's where it went... _he wasn't sure how he would miss it and notice it just now.

With a sigh, he put it back on the headboard and glanced around the room one more time. After that, he left the room and closed the door behind himself quietly.

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi arrived at the hospital. Checked in and went down the hall to the room Yoru stayed in. He was about to enter until he heard Sakura's voice on the other side.

"Tomorrow's the final sign-up for the Chunin exams. Naruto's all excited about it... he wishes for you to be there with us and so do I. Sasuke's indifferent about the matter, but right now I don't care what he thinks. We're a team and a team sticks together!" Sakura quited down, glancing over at the white lilies on the small table. "Kakashi-sensei must be feeling lonely without you..."

She returned her gaze to Yoru, then looked down at her hands. Sakura continued on, talking about her day was. Then told the comatose youth on how Naruto was improving his jutsu and that one time he used his ninja centerfold jutsu to try and to get into a girls restroom. Kakashi stood outside the door a bit longer before knocking and entering. Sakura quickly wiped away her tears and stood up.

"Sorry, Sensei. I hope I didn't take too much of visiting hours." She said.

"No, you're fine. Just came to check up on him and wish happy early birthday..."

Sakura perked up, "Happy birthday?"

Kakashi nodded his head. "He's thirteen tomorrow."

Sakura was surprised to learn this now, but remembered their time in the Land of Waves. She hadn't really tried to get to know him much less understand how he felt. Now, she felt like it was too late since the Chunin Exams started tomorrow and Yoru was still unresponsive. Sakura nodded her head, bid farewell to both Kakashi and Yoru after she whispered happy birthday to him. She left and started to head home.

Once Sakura was gone, Kakashi was about to replace the wilting lilies until he found a small branch of fresh cherry blossoms tucked carefully in Yoru's hand.

_Sakura must have brought them._

He sat down in the chair beside the bed and pulled down his mask to his chin. Now it was Kakashi's turn to speak about the last few days and talk about the old days when Yoru was much younger.

* * *

By the next day, Yoru received no visitors. A nurse came in to check his vitals and how his condition was doing. There was no change like before. When the nurse was finished and left the room, Yoru's eyelids fluttered for a moment as he dreamed even deeper. A small response compared to a couple weeks before, but no one was around to see the small change.

When day turned to evening, Naruto came by. He greeted Yoru like he would everyday and started to talk excitedly about earlier that day. How they, Team Seven, passed the first part of the Chunin Exams. Then how he and Sasuke, well mostly Sasuke, was challenged by a weird bushy browed and green body suit boy. Sasuke was nearly beaten until the other young Leaf shinobi's sensei cut in.

"Honestly, I thought the talking turtle was his teacher!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Oh! And there were these weird Sound guys too. I mean, the third guy was creepy the way he's hunched over and his arms seem to only dangle there?"

Naruto went on and on, telling Yoru how the written part went and that tomorrow they'll start the second. A nurse poked her head in and said visiting hours were over for the day. Naruto said okay and fished something out of his ninja tool pouch.

"I got something for ya!" He set down a cup of his favorite instant ramen on the table. "Sakura said your birthday was today. Happy birthday, Yoru! Now get better and come back to us!"

* * *

**A month later...**

Kakashi was able to convince the nurse at the front desk to allow Iruka with him. He agreed and shooed them off before he changed his mind. As they walked down the hall, they talked a little about their day.

"So I hear that Naruto and the others are coming back today. Do think they'll be okay? I mean, the Forest of Death... and Anko was that part's instructor." Iruka said.

"Don't worry, Iruka. Yoru's been Naruto's and Sakura's motivation."

"And Sasuke?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi was silent for a moment, stopping in front of the door of Yoru's hospital room. "Sasuke still doesn't see eye-to-eye on the matter..." the moment he opened the door, his eyes widened and he dropped the small bouque of lillies he carried. Iruka was also shocked, but snapped out of it and hurried to find a nurse. Yoru tuned his head away from the window, curiously looking at Kakashi. He went over to the bed and pulled his foster son into a tight hug. Yoru blinked, surprised and confused on what was going on.

"Dad?"

Kakashi pulled back, taking off his headband and wiped at the tears that had started to fall. Iruka returned with a nurse and Yoru wa quickly looked over. Once his check up was finished, Yoru looked ove the small gifts and trinkets Sakura and Naruto had left him. Even Kakashi left a few things here and there. Iruka could tell that Kakashi was overjoyed that Yoru was fine and awake at last. There was a father-son moment just between the Kakashi and Yoru. Iruka even joined in their conversation.

For a few hours, the three of them caught up on lost time. Then, they talked a bit more over lunch. Once news came that Yoru's team had made it through the second part of the exams, he was overjoyed that they were all right. But he was also disapointed that he couldn't be a part of the Chunin Exams. Kakashi helped him up and into a comfortable set of clothes the hospital gave Yoru. He picked up his headband that laid on the small table and tied it loosely about his neck.

He didn't both with covering the bottom half of his face. Kakashi asked if he was sure about that and Yoru said yes. Iruka stayed with them a bit longe then pardoned himself, aying he should get back to hi students and bid Yoru good luck in getting better.

"Are we going to go see Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke?" Yoru asked.

"Yep, but also to watch them compete in a one-on-one fight against another Chunin canadet for a place leading to the semi-finals for the exam." Kakashi said.

* * *

"YORU!" Both Naruto and Sakura tackled their teammate, knocking him over.

Sasuke glanced over at the three, then ignored them. Kakashi went to go stand by Sasuke. He placed his hands in his pockets and watched a fight between a Mist and Rock shinobi.

"Are you going to greet your teammate?" Kakashi questioned.

"Hnmph, it already looks like he's getting enough greeting from Sakura and Naruto." Sasuke grumbled.

Yoru managed to sit up, calming down excited chatter from the both of them. Naruto moved off Yoru and so did Sakura, "To sum up your questions: no, I can't remember what happened after.. after I went beserk." Yoru looked down, Sakura touched his forearm.

"It's all right. You didn't hurt any of us." Sakura said.

Yoru nodded his head slowly, Naruto patted his head. "Hey, having a big horse-sized fuzzy dragon on our team is a plus." Sakura and Yoru glared at him, he blinked and shrugged. "What?"

"Oh yes, let's announce to everyone that I'm a dragon." Yoru said sarcastically.

Sakura smacked Naruto on the back of his head, "Nice going, moron."

Their blonde teammate rubbed the back of his head, pouting a bit. Yoru rolled his eyes and asked the two to help him back up onto his feet. The three young shinobi moved to the railing, waiting for the call of either of their names. Except for Yoru, of course. The randomizing of names began again, Yoru gripped the railing and prayed that neither of his three teammates were paired with an opponent they couldn't take on.

"Well, well," three turned their attention to the long haired blonde girl, Sakura glared. "If it isn't the cute boy... I didn't see you before now."

"You're...?" Yoru feigned to forget, pissing the blonde off.

"It's Ino! Yamanaka Ino!" She stamped her foot.

Sakura snickered, a sly smirk on her lips. "Who can remember your ugly face, Ino-pig?"

One of the boys of Ino's team grabbed her before she went at Sakura. "Whoa! Easy there, Ino. They're not worth getting yourself disqualified over."

"Shikamaru's right." The other boy, larger width-wise, said as he munched away on chips.

Yoru waved them off, Shikamaru taking it as a cue to go before the white-haired teen lost his temper with them. He heard about Yoru Hatake through his dad, warning him about the supposedly deadly youth. Right now, all Shikamaru saw was a boy with strangely sharp teeth and who didn't give damn to Ino's comments.

"You're a big, fat sow, big brow!" Ino threw other insults at Sakura, completely forgetting who the pink-haired girl stood behind.

Shikamaru and Choji tried to pull Ino away as fast as they could, but the blonde was stubborn than a mule. Yoru shot a deadly glare from the corner of his eye in Ino's way, his lips curled slightly over his teeth.

"What did I tell you before? I'm not going to have you talking shit about Sakura." He snarled, baring his fangs.

Sakura blushed, looking up at Yoru and Naruto ducked down a bit. Team Nine flinched, mostly Ino and they left. Yoru still growled and lifted a hand up.

"D-Down, boy..." not the greatest choice of words.

"I'm not a dog!" Yoru bristled.

Sakura grabbed Yoru's right arm, pulling him down a bit as she looked up at him. "He's right, ya know. Calm down."

Yoru blushed as he looked at her, blinked and noticed the difference in her appearance. He lifted his free hand to her hair, allowing the soft pink strands to slip past his fingers.

"You cut your hair?"

Sakura's cheeks went red and she twirled a small lock of pink hair. She glanced away and Naruto snickered ar Sakura's sudden shyness. He could see that there was some progress between the two, just wondered if Yoru will ever have the courage to speak up. Naruto snuck away from the two and went to stand between Kakashi and Sasuke, mostly checking up on the raven-haired boy.

"Oh, um... y-yeah. I had to since a Sound shinobi had a hold of it." Sakura continued to explain, telling Yoru about their experience in the Forest of Death. He listened closely, asking few questions as possible so to not overwhelm her. Yoru sensed a bit of distress in his friend, glancing up towards Sasuke. She was avoiding one little detail and he knew she was hiding it for Sasuke's sake, but the worry and the probably danger to whatever happened to Sasuke could have been a bit more dire than what she was letting on. Yeah, he didn't quite like Sasuke, but he didn't wish ill will upon him.

Sasuke caught Yoru looking at him, stuck his tongue in a nonchalant matter and flipped the bird at Yoru without Kakashi noticing. Yoru straightened and frowned, glaring at the by. Okay, he hated him... but still didn't wish ill will upon Sasuke.

"Something the matter, Yoru?" Sakura asked. "Are you not feeling well?"

Yoru brought his attention to Sakura again and smiled, gripping her hand gently in his and pulled it away from his forehead. A light blush tinged his cheeks, "I'm fine, honest. Just feeling a little weak."

"Well, you did sleep for a really long time. We were worried about you." Sakura said.

"I know... you and Naruto, even Kakashi told me so." Sakura's eyes widened a little as the blush returned and Yoru laughed a little. He told her how he found himself in complete, utter darkness. There was no sense of warmth, just that of fear and the chill of his unconsciousness. How he heard her voice first, but of sorrow and pain.

_Please, come back to me... you're not a monster. You're not... so please, wake up!_

He closed his eyes, remembering hearing her voice in the darkness. When he slipped away into the seemingly ever ending darkness, fearing that he'll nver wake up again himself, Sakura's warm voice pulled him through. Like a light to a becon, leading the way. Even Naruto's voice lighted the way. He didn't know how long he was lost, but knew he had to concentrate on the voices of his friends and his foste father. Surprisingly, he even told Sakura that Sasuke's voice reached him.

"Sasuke visited you too?" Sakura was shocked, she glanced ove her shoulder.

"Yeah, I was even shocked to hear him. Though, he said to me that he knew of my lineage through Kakashi and that the Uchiha were strong. That I had to be strong and get through this and wake up." Yoru said.

Before the two could continue their conversation, two names were finally announced. Sakura and Yoru looked over at the board.

"Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi!" The judge called.

Sasuke said, "About time." and jumped down over the railing. Yoru leaned his arms against the railing and Sakura stood a little closer to the white-haired boy.

"Sasuke," Yoru called and the Uchiha boy looked up. "Don't lose."

Sasuke smirked and readied himself to fight. "I don't plan on losing."

* * *

"Nngh!" Sasuke gripped his left shoulder, falling backwards.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Sakura both cried out.

Yoru was about to throw himself over the railing until Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke and the boy was propped up by their teacher's knee. Sasuke was already declared the winner, so Yoru sighed in relief and so did Sakura. He glanced at her then back down to the other two.

"Something happened to Sasuke... didn't it, Sakura?"

Sakura flinched and looked down. She nodded her head and Kakashi came back up with Sasuke now. Yoru encouraged Sakura to tell their sensei and she did. Once finished, she apologized to Sasuke and he told her not to worry about it. Kakashi said he'll be back once he took care of Sasuke's problem, leaving Yoru in charge as his eyes and ears during the preliminaries. Yoru agreed and the next pair of names were called.

"Inuzaka Kiba vs. Uzimaki Naruto!"

Yoru nodded his head once to Naruto and wished him luck. Even Sakura told him to kick some dog butt.

* * *

**Happy New Year, everyone! This chapter took me all night and now it's finally done! Hope you like it :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**~Chapter 13~**

When Naruto was concentrating too hard and Kiba lunged right behind him, he let out a whole can of stink in the Inuzaka's face. Kiba jumped back and yowled, Yoru facepalmed himself and Sakura hung her head.

"At least that's one way to knock an opponent away..." Yoru muttered.

The fight continued on below, Sakura and Yoru cheering their teammate on. Before they knew it, Naruto's fight came to an end and he was declared the win. Yoru whooped and then coughed, Sakura started to worry over him and Naruto panicked below. Yoru gasped for a breath of air and raised his hand that he was okay. Sakura stepped back and nodded her head, Naruto hopped back up with them and started on Yoru like a mother hen.

Yoru finally lost his temper, "WOULD YOU LAY OFF?! I'm fine, okay? The one we really need to worry about right now is Sasuke."

Naruto stared at Yoru like he had two heads. "Since when did you and Sasuke become buddy-buddy... without lopping each other's heads off?"

Sakura agreed with Naruto and very curious. "I thought you two didn't get along...?"

Yoru looked away, placing a hand behind his head. "W-Well... I don't know," he avoided their eyes as best as he could. "He's-He's our teammate a-and we share the same clan... by the Nine Hells! I don't know when." he huffed, crossing his arms and grumbled.

Sakura and Naruto laughed at his action then went quiet when Sakura's name was called. She didn't catch who she was going up against, until she heard Yoru growl a little. She glanced up to him, seeing that his head was turned as he looked across the room. Someone whistled and called her name, Sakura looked over as well and her temper started to boil up a little.

"Yooho~, Sakura~! You and me," Ino called out with a sneer, "Let's settle this on who get's Sasuke now!"

Yoru scoffed and rolled his eyes, shook his head. "What's with girls fawning over Sasuke? _Sasuke! Sasuke! Kyah! Kyah!" _Yoru mimicked a girlish voice then stuck his tongue out. "You don't hear any guys going kyah-kyah over her." he waved his hand about towards Ino.

Sakura was about to bop him on the back of the head and remembered the last time he lost his temper like this. She sighed and went to take her place on the floor below. Sakura then caught the last part of his little rant and snickered.

"You fawn over Sakura!" Naruto pointed out to Yoru.

Yoru lowered his head and side glared at him. "Yeah, but I don't go _kyah-kyah..._" Yoru caught what he said, his face going all red in the cheeks and he snarl-growled at Naruto. "Shut it!"

Naruto snickered and walked away, shrugging his shoulders as he smirked. "Whatever you say, Ru-Ru."

Down below, Sakura watched the two boys bicker and Yoru having Naruto in a headlock as he twisted his knuckles into the top of Naruto's head. Sakura sighed and shook her head. _Honestly... boys... _Lucky for Yoru, she didn't hear what he said.

Sakura faced Ino and once their fight began, it caught both Yoru's and Naruto's attention. Yoru noticed the change in her movements, the way she met Ino's every move. It was almost like both girls didn't really want to fight each other, but had no other choice. Naruto kept cheering her on, but didn't. Friendly worry started to tug at him s he watched. Both girls jumped away from each other, Sakura straightened a little.

"I'm not going to fight you over Sasuke."

Ino snapped, "What you'd you say?!"

Sakura smirked, "I'm not that needy little girl anymore pining after him."

Her words shocked Yoru, even Ino was surprised. Ino went into a fit a Sakura continued. The other girl drew a kunai knife and Sakura readied herself if Ino threw it. Instead, Ino gripped her pony-tail and cut it. She threw her cut hair between her and Sakura. After the whole thing, ten minutes went by as the two girls kept fighting.

_This seems like a fight between two rivals..._

"Ino missed!"

Yoru looked over to Shikamaru and Choji. "Missed?"

"Ino used the mind transfering jutsu." Kakashi returned, answering Yoru's question. "It's a jutsu meant only for spying than combat. Since it's radius is a straight linec and slow, but it's a powerful jutsu. "

Yoru looked back down to the fight, this time Sakura was trapped by Ino's chakra rope using her hair as a rope. Ino had feigned in using her jutsu to trap Sakura. She performed the mind transfer jutsu signs once more, this time actually nailing the pink-haired girl with it. When Sakura went still Yoru's body tensed up. Naruto noticed Yoru's hands grip the railing, his knuckles white. Kakashi placed a hand on the white-haired youth's shouler. Yoru's head turned sharply to face him. "Don't worry, Yoru. Sakura can handle this." _But I'm not sure if she can escape from this..._

"Yeah, Sakura! You did dodge it!" Naruto cheered.

Yoru turned his gaze back down to Sakura. Ino was on her knees, shoulders slumped and head low while Sakura straightened up and smirked. Yoru glanced from Sakura to Ino, then back. Something was wrong and he wasn't sure exactly why yet. When Sakura raised her hand, Yoru figured it out right there that it wasn't Sakura. Ino/Sakura started to announce withdraw, but Naruto yelled out no.

"Don't do it, Sakura! You came too far to quit now!" A look of annoyance crossed Ino/Sakura's face.

Yoru leaned forward a bit on the railing, joining in when Ino/Sakura attempted the withdrawl again.

"Naruto's right! Yes, I wasn't there for you guys, but you came too far to give up now... because.. because," Yoru stepped back, his head down as he shut his eyes, "I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

* * *

A few minutes had passed since Sakura broke through Ino's mind possession and still the fight continued on. Yoru could see that both girls won't be able to hold out much longer. Naruto went on cheering on Sakura then another boy said her name as he cheered her on. Yoru leaned back a little to look behind and over Naruto's left. He blinked as he stared at the oddly dressed genin. His hair was black and bowl-cut, he wore a green body suit and had orange leg warmers. Then it clicked, "Hey, I know you."

The boy looked at Yoru, then beamed. "You know of my strength and prowess as a shinobi of the Leaf?"

"Bushy brow, green suit guy!" Naruto looked at Yoru then to the boy on his lef. He started to snicker when the boy's jaw dropped.

"My name's Rock Lee!" He jabbed a finger at Yoru. "And don't you forget it!"

_I was going by what Naruto told me... touchy, touchy..._

Naruto nudged Yoru in the side, getting his attention. Yoru looked at him curiously. "He has a crush on Sakura, too." Lee caught this and fiery determination burned in his eyes as he clenched his hand in a fist pump.

"So you are my rival for lovely Sakura's heart! I'm warning you now," Rock Lee pointed at Yoru again. "I won't give up so easily!"

"Uh... yeah," Yoru raised an eyebrow. "Sure..." he shook his head.

* * *

"Sakura!" Naruto and Lee both called out.

Yoru watched in silent shock, both Sakura and Ino had punched each other at the same time, second time around. Both girls fell back, their headbands clattered to the floor. Ino and Sakura struggled to sit up then fell back, but before her back hit the floor Yoru called out to her. "You can do this, Sakura!"

Sakura heard him, catching herself on her forearm and pushed up. Her muscles strained from the effort, but she managed to stand. The judge stood there amazed, nearly dropped the toothpick he was chewing on. Sakura lifted her head up, panting for breath. She wiped the back of her hand across her cheek and smiled. The judge declared her the winner and Naruto and Lee whooped and cheered. Yoru's shoulders slumped a little and he sighed in relief. Kakashi placed a hand on Yoru's head, the white-haired youth looked up. The jonin then ruffled his foster son's hair, knowing fully well that not only Naruto, but Yoru too gave Sakura strength to continue.

When Yoru looked down to Sakura, she had started to fall. The fight had proven too much and, without thinking, Yoru jumped over the railing and appeared behind Sakura. He caught her by the shoulders and as he took a step back, he faltered. _Crap! Too early to be moving like that...!_

He placed his arms protectively around Sakura as they both fell back, cushioning her fall. Asuma, Team Nine's teacher, had picked up Ino and Kakashi rushed to Yoru and Sakura.

"You shouldn't be moving around like that! What would've happened if your markings started to up again?" Kakashi scolded the youth.

Yoru slowly sat up, propping his unconscious teammate with one arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry..." he apologized. Kakashi sighed and took Sakura and Yoru stood up, brushing himsf off. He knelt down and picked up Sakura's headband. They returned to the upper level and both girls were set down side by side against the wall. Naruto teased Lee and Yoru glanced over. Lee looked at him and Yoru did the most childish thing. He placed a finger beneath his right eye and pulled down his eyelid and stuck out his tongue. Lee fumed and went into a fit. Yoru turned his back to the boy and snickered, putting his hands in his pants pockets.

* * *

"Boy, dont you have a lot of patience." Naruto said.

"Yeah, yeah..." Yoru grumbled.

After Sakura and Ino had woken up and made up (sort of), the girls went back to their old rivalry over Sasuke. Yoru sighed and rolled his eyes at the two as he crossed his arms. Now, fight four or five began. It was between a Sand girl and Ten-Ten, a girl who was part of Lee's team. The third phase of the Chunin continued on, Yoru made a few new friends within the Leaf Rookies. They cheered on their friends, seen friends and rivals get severely injured. Especially Lee against the odd red haired boy. Naruto said that the guy was freaky with that cold expressionless look on his face.

"Gaara of the Sand...?" Yoru mumbled, he picked up an odd scent from the boy. He also sensed something familiar. Yoru glanced at Naruto then back to the boy who now stood a few feet away from them. _His scent is a bit similiar to Naruto's... like the there's another there, but I can't really tell. Not only that, he can control the sand he carries with him. _Yoru looked down back to the medic nin, who took Lee away on a stretcher. Both Lee's left leg and arm were shattered and had multiple fractures through out his body. The white-haired youth gritted his teeth, clenched the railing in front of him and tsked. _What the hell is he?_

* * *

The third phase came to a close and Yoru was still thinkng about what happened to Lee. Ten-Ten was also ruthlessly defeated by, Temari he later learned, the Sand shinobi girl. As they walked through the streets of Konohagakure, Kakashi offered to pay for dinner. Sakura declined and Yoru didn't really feel hungry after what he saw. Instead, Yoru encouraged Kakashi and Naruto to go. He walked with Sakura in the direction of their homes. Both were silent and Yoru could tell Sakura was exhausted after today.

Sakura stumbled and he caught her in time before she fell. Yoru steadied her, but kept a hold on her shoulder for a brief moment.

"Easy there," he said. "Here, lean against my shoulder."

Sakura looked up at him, her cheeks tinged at the close proximaty to Yoru. She looked away and nodded her head, taking Yoru's advice. Yoru placed his hands in his pockets and Sakura leaned against him. She held onto his arm for more support. More awkward silence built between them, but neither knew what to say. Once they reached Sakura's house, Yoru led her to the door to make sure she was going to be okay. He stepped back and placed a hand behind his head as he looked away. Sakura stood there with he hands behind her back and she looked down.

"So... I should go." Yoru said.

Sakura simply nodded her head. She then lifted her head up and called out to Yoru, he turned around and looked at her curiosly. "Th-thank you! If you and Naruto hadn't called out to me... I wouldn't have won against Ino."

Yoru smiled, "Hey, what're friends for? We're here for you, Sakura."

Sakura smiled nodding her head. Both young genin said goodbye again and as Yoru stepped past the gate and Sakura was about to close the door, he turned on his heels.

"Sakura!" She stopped and this time was the one to look up. Yoru chewed his bottom lip, contemplating on rather he should tell he or not. "I-" She straightened up a little more, but Yoru sighed and shook his head. He looked up to her and smiled a little. "Goodnight."

"Oh," she felt a little disappointed, "Goodnight."

She closed the door and he headed for home. When he got to the door, he unlocked I with the key Kakashi gave him. Closing the door behind himself, he leaned back against it and hung his head a he sighed heavily. _Coward... _he thought to himself, taking off the sandals that were given to him. He stepped up onto the wooden floor of the small front hall and heaed upstairs. Right now, all he wanted was a proper shower and his own bed. Now, he felt exhausted. Even with all the sleep he had from his coma.

* * *

After his shower, Yoru stepped back into his room. He only wore a pair of black sweats as he toweled his hair dry. Before his shower, Yoru remembered to take out his parents' trinkets and set them down on his bedside table. He draped the towel over his neck and let out a contented sigh. He felt a little better, though still tired. He went over to his bedroom window, pulled back the curtain and opened it. Just as he did, he heard a gasp sounded across from him. He looked up and was surprised himself, but then laughed.

"So, we really are neighbors."

Sakura blushed and ducked down where only the top of her head and wide green eyes could be seen. _I'm only in a towel and Yoru's not wearing a shirt...! _Yoru tilted his head, "You okay?"

"F-Fine!" She gripped the edges of her soft pink curtains, "Just... give me a minute." And shut them.

Yoru blinked, then shrugged. He pulled the towel off his shoulders and tossed it onto the back of his desk chair. He went over to his closet and took out a navy blue, loose long sleeved shirt. As Sakura opened her curtains again, dressed now in a pair of red pajama bottoms and a matching night shirt, Yoru was just pulling his shirt on. When he got it on, he smiled and waved. "Welcome back."

Sakura blushed again as she got down on her knees in front of her window. Yoru crossed his arms loosely as he leaned them against his windowsill. When she glanced up at him, she finally noticed the difference in Yoru's hair. "Your hair grew out a bit.."

"Eh?" Yoru sort of glanced at his shoulder as he touched the ends of his hair. "What do you know, it did." he grinned and looked back to her. "I'll get it cut next time I'm out. So, um, you did pretty great today." His nervous tick kicked in. Yoru placed a hand behind his head as he looked away.

Sakura giggled and Yoru glanced up, a light blush coloring his cheeks. "What?"

"You already said that not long ago." she pointed out.

He blinked then turned a bit redder, looking down. "O-Oh, right. Haha..."

They were quiet again. Sakura glanced down at her hands and fiddled with her fingers. Yoru glanced up at the night sky, watching the stars briefly. A certain group of stars jumped out at him and he lit up with the idea that crossed his mind. He looked back to Sakura, "Hey, Sakura?"

"Hm?" she looked up to him.

"Want to hear a story?" he asked.

"Ah... a story?" She questioned and Yoru nodded his head. Sakura thought about it and agreed. "Sure."

Yoru smiled and leaned back a little as he closed his eyes, hummed softly to himself as he tried to remember how it went. He opened his eyes and pointed up to the stars. "Do you see that large group of stars up there? The one near Scorpio?" Sakura looked up and searched a bit, she found where he was pointing at and nodded her head. He grinned, "Don't look away from them, 'kay?"

"Okay." she said.

Yoru shifted into a more comfortable position and closed his eyes again, "Centuries ago, there lived two brothers. One held the will of Man, the other the heart of a beast. Their names were Kagenashi and Arashiryuu..." Yoru remembered those names and his markings warmed a little. "And together they were a force to be reconded with... Kagenashi guided Arashiryuu's bestial wrath towards the destruction of their foe... the Senju clan." Yoru lifted his head up towards the stars. "Back then, the Senju clan have been the enemy of the Uchiha... as the two brothers led their clan against them, Arashiryuu razed half the Senju forces."

As Sakura watched the stars, they seemed to dance and move with Yoru's tale. The consolation took form of a dragon, a beast she well knew since Yoru had changed into it during their first C-rank mission. It danced and twisted around those that looked like men, much smaller in size compared to it. Then, as the story turned towards a different path, so did the stars seem to calm. The Dragon consolation took form of a man, and the ones that were the small men into a woman.

"One day, months after the first clash between the two clans," Yoru's voice softened a little, "Arashiryuu met a young woman in the forest during his patrol... both fell in love at first sight, but soon realized the other was of enemy clan. Arashiryuu cared not that she was Senju, and pleaded with her to see her again." He began to remember where he heard this story.

His father, his biological father - Nebiah Uchiha - had told him this story countless times.

_"Did Aishi - Arrahi-" his father chuckled._

_"Arashiryuu, he's your ********." _Yoru's brow forward as he tried to remember what his father had told him. He continued the story for Sakura, but his memories reeled in his head.

_"And yes, he did see the Senju woman again. For weeks, the two met in secret and Arashiryuu felt more at peace than he ever had beside his brother..." Nebiah held his son in his lap. "But soon Kagenashi began to grow suspicious of his twin. He called for the best stealth members of their clan, ordering them to follow Arashiryuu and find out what his brother may be hiding." little Yoru tilted his head back to look at his father, "They found Arashiryuu in a clearing with the Senju woman. Returning to Kagenashi, they told him of his brother's betrayal to our clan... Kagenashi became outraged and went with a small handful of men to apprehend our ancestor." _

Sakura laid her head down as she watched the stars follow Yoru's story. Her eyelids felt heavy and she fought to stay awake. "... to apprehend Arashiryuu for his betrayal. Kagenashi confronted his brother and Arashiryuu defended the Senju woman he loved. Arashiryuu killed three of his clansmen while in bestial form, his rage roared within him like a storm. Kagenashi and a few others used chakra enhanced chains to bind his brother with. They were specially made by the clan elders for the purpose to temporarily seal Arashiryuu's power, forcing him into his mortal form. Kagenashi captured his twin and forced him to watch the Senju woman he loved be killed before him... ah?"

When Yoru looked up, he found Sakura fast asleep. He smiled softly and got up. The white-haired youth leaped the small distance between their two bedrooms, gently picking Sakura up so not to wake her. He cared her to her bed and laid her down. Yoru covered Sakura up and brushed a lock of loose pink hair from her face. He closed his eyes and steeled his nerves, leaned down and feather-lightly kissed her forehead. "Goodnight... Sakura." he murmured and left her room.

The moment he closed his window and curtain, Kakashi came home. He knocked on Yoru's bedroom door and poked his head in. "Still awake?" Yoru nodded his head and moved onto his bed, crossing his legs. Kakashi walked over and sat on the edge of his foster son's bed, coaxing him under the covers and ruffled his hair. "Well, try to get some sleep tonight. okay?"

"Okay." Yoru yawned and Kakashi turned off the lamp. He left Yoru's room, closing the door and headed to bed himself.

Yoru rolled onto his right side, curling up a little and glanced at his closed window. He smiled and soon started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**I know Sakura doesn't win against Ino, but I wanted to weave Yoru's part into that a lil' :3**


	15. Chapter 14

**~Chapter 14~**

**-strengthening Bonds Pt I-**

The next morning, Yoru was left on his own for the day while Kakashi took Sasuke out for special training. He didn't mind since he had things to do today that'd keep him busy. Yoru checked all the food cabnets and now stood in front of the pantry. He had his arms crossed and shook his head at the sight.

"I'm out of commission for a month and he can't keep the shelves stocked... what would he do without me?" He looked over the kitchen, then a double take at the plants. He gaped at the horror of their dead tomatoe plants. "No~! The tomatoes!" He hung his head and sighed.

After he threw out the dead plants and cleaned the dust out of the cabnets, he went upstairs to change. Yoru put on a pair of dark cargo pants and went over to his desk. There, he took out a piece of leather cord and tied his shoulder length hair back. He grabbed a black form-fitting, sleeveless turtleneck and his headband and mask. He then headed for the bathroom to fetch some bandages, so he could wrap the visible markings from sight. Once finished, he looked up into the mirror for a moment, opened his mouth to inspect his teeth and sighed as he pulled on his half-mask.

Not a moment too soon when he came down the steps, a knock came at the front door. He went to answer it and straightened up more in surprise. "Ah... Sakura?"

Sakura smiled and waved, "Morning, Yoru. Are you- eh...? You're wearing your mask again?"

Yoru nodded his head, "Yeah... today, I'm going out for groceries. Dad, hasn't kept up with kitchen duty lately." He tilted his head to the side as he looked at her. "Was there something you were going to say?"

"Eh? Oh! Yes, well you kind of already answered it. I was going to see if you were busy or not because," Sakura fidgetted a bit, "I was wondering, if you wanted train with me today?"

Yoru noticed her fidgetting and was curious of the little gesture. Sakura wasn't really the shy-type, unless she was around Sasuke... but - _D-Did she figure me out? _Yoru thought, his heart fluttering in a little panic in his chest. Yes, he was a coward when it involved feelings towards said-person. Though when it came to fighting... he was good on that. Just not this.

"Yoru?" Sakura's voice snapped him out of is train of thought.

"Wha- oh! Uh, sure. Um... let me get the list and I'll be right out." He let the door open and Sakura waited. In the kitchen, Yoru was silently freaking out. He shook his head vigorously and slapped his hands against his cheeks. With a deep calming breath, he ripped the piece of paper out of the notebook and stuffed it into his pants pocket. He came back, sitting down so he could put on his boots. "You don't mind coming with, are you?"

"Nope, I don't mind." She reassured him with a smile, "Maybe after we can head out for training...?"

"Sure." Yoru stood up and grinned, closing and locking the door behind him.

* * *

"Ooo~! That makes me so mad!" Sakura clenched her fist and held one of the three bags in her other arm. "He was talking to us like we were pests!"

Yoru walked beside her quietly, listening to Sakura's little rant about the store clerk's attitude. He held the other two bags, balancing the paper bag against his hip as he held onto the slightly heavier plastic bag. He looked down, knowing that he was the reason of the clerk's behavior. For as long as he could remember, he always had a difficulty going to any shop in the village, except for Ichiraku's ramen shop. Sakura noticed Yoru's silent behavior, looking up at him.

"You all right?" She asked, concerned for her friend.

"Ah..." Yoru glanced up to her, then back down as he nodded his head a bit. "Yeah... I'm fine."

Sakura didn't buy it and stopped him with her free hand by grabbing his arm. "Something's bothering you. Does it have to do what the man said?"

Yoru didn't look at her, instead he shrugged and rolled his head a bit. "Nah, I'm used to it. Besides, I'm a ba~d fuzzy dragon, right? Haha!" he joked dryly and continued to walk forward.

Sakura heard the hurt in his voice as he tried to push it away with a joke. She walked a little faster to catch up to him then slowed to his pace. This time, she held the bag with both arms as she looked down. The awkward silence coming back again after they had finally started to become good friends. Sakura glanced up at him and a second later, she stumbled and nearly fell. Yoru spun around and caught her with his sort of free arm, trying to keep his balance for them both.

"Sorry, that must be heavy... here," he stepped back from her and set the paper bag and plastic bag that he was carrying, "I'll use a transformation jutsu and we can strap the paper bags to my back."

"Eh?" she blinked, confused what he was talking about.

He performed the signs and closed his eyes, concentrating on the image in his mind of what he wanted to transform in. Sakura stumbled back and fell onto her butt, after she had put down the bag. Her green eyes wide to the dragon-form of Yoru standing in front of her. He tilted his head and let out a low whine in apology. He hadn't thought of Sakura being spooked by his appearance.

"Ho-how did you do that? I mean, wouldn't you go beserk or something being in that form?" she was confused on the entire thing. Yoru stepped forward then lowered to the ground, letting out a purring-herrumphf. She couldn't understand him, and it did look like he was trying to speak to her. She got up and brushed herself off, placing her hands on her hips. "Tell me later... have you thought of rope or something to tie the bags?" he sat up and cocked his head, she sighed. "I'm guessing not...?" Sakura looked around them, then spotted an older man unsaddle his horse. An idea popped into her head that co-incited with Yoru's. "Stay there, I have an idea that goes along with yours."

Yoru sat down on his haunches and watched her jog over to the older man. They talked for a bit and the older man looked up to Yoru, recognized him and had that look Yoru was too familiar with. He ducked down his head and his long furred ears laid flat against his skull. Sakura scolded the man and he jumped, surprised that she defended the white-haired youth. He sighed, nodding his head and brought the saddle over. When Yoru figured out what she had planned, he jumped up and let out a hiss-growl, his pupils slitting and he bared his fangs.

"Hey, it was your idea!" Sakura huffed, crossing her arms.

_But I didn't mean a saddle! I'm not a horse! _he wanted to say, but instead huffed and hissed again. The fur on his shoulders and back stood on end like a wolf's.

The older man tried to stifle back a snicker and both Sakura and Yoru butted heads on the matter. Yoru caved when Sakura took hold of his long muzzle and pulled his head down to look him in the eyes. His crimson, cat-like eyes widened and his lips curled over his teeth at the corners in a grimace.

"It's either put on the saddle so we can get these back at your place or you find a way," she glared, "Alone."

She let go of his muzzle and he grumbled, straightening up and turned to the side for the older man to place the saddle on his back. Yoru hung his head and glanced back at Sakura, _Bully..._ but he was only sulking and didn't really mean it. Once the two paper bags were strapped on either side of the saddle, Yoru snatched up the handles of the plastic bag and carried it in his teeth. Sakura followed along beside him, her hands behind her back as she smiled. She thought this was a bit funny and giggled at the thought of Yoru wearing a bit & bridle and someone riding him like an actual horse. Yoru glanced over his shoulder at her and she waved her hand.

"No~thing~!" she sing-sanged.

* * *

Once they got back to Yoru's house, he set down the plastic bag and Sakura unstrapped the ones on his back from the saddle. He crouched down and released the jutsu, moved the saddle off of him and they both went about to put everything away. When they finished, Yoru offered to pack a lunch for them before they headed out again for training.

"Do you think Naruto would want to come along? Maybe after we can visit Lee and see how he's doing...?" Yoru suggested.

Sakura thought about it, "Mm~, we could see." they left the house and were already half way to where Yoru said was a great place to train. "Lee was a really strong shinobi, to be defeated by Gaara must be really hard for him."

"Yoru! Sakura! Hey~!" Naruto called a little ways a head of them.

Yoru smirked, "Speak of the Devil and he shall appear," Sakura giggled. "Hey, Naruto!"

They met up with their blonde teammate and Yoru mentioned saying something about him and at first Naruto thought it was a bad one, until Sakura finished and asked if he wanted to join them. Naruto agreed and snickered as he whispered something to Yoru. The white-haired youth blushed and swiped at Naruto. Sakura looked at them curiously and before Naruto could say anything, Yoru grabbed him around the neck with an arm and clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Nothing!"

She was doubtful, but let it go with a shrug. Yoru let Naruto go and glared at him. Naruto laughed and put his hands behind his head.

* * *

"Naruto! Concentrate your chakra to your feet carefully. You did it before back in the Land of Waves, why not now?" Yoru questioned, standing above the water with his arms crossed.

"That was with trees! This is water!" Naruto yelled, flailing his arms about like an idiot. But he was their favorite idiot.

It took Sakura a couple of tries to get it right and Yoru caught her before she could slip back into the water a third time when she lost her concentration from jumping up and down of out joy. He laughed and told her to concentrate again and try to hold it for at least a couple minutes longer. She nodded her head and he moved to Naruto, sighing as he fished him out of the water. Naruto had his arms crossed as he sulked. Whining that he'd never get it right, Yoru rolled his eyes.

"Where's the Naruto I know? The one who said that he'll never give up?" He got Naruto to straighten up and to stand, letting his chakra flow through Naruto long enough to help balance him. "Now, try again. I know you can do it." he encouraged.

After both Naruto and Sakura got a hang of it, they moved onto something else. Yoru had them come at him in a mock fight, wanting to see how well and how strong they were in certain fields of being shinobi. After a few hours of that, they called it quiets for the day and went to sit underneath a tree for lunch.

* * *

**I know, a bit... a LOT shorter than last chapter, but raid kicked in on WoW '^^**

**I promise to update Pt II later tonight or tomorrow morning! Oh! And finished a drawing of Yoru for those who're curious on what he looks like! Link to my deviantart on profile.  
**


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay, I'm back and everything is alright now. Thank you for being patient, there's the second part to Strengthening Bonds. Also, added three new pictures to deviantart.**

* * *

**~Chapter 15~**

**-Strengthening Bonds Pt II-**

Yoru stood up and brushed himself off, both Naruto and Sakura looked up at him. He smiled, his mask resting down on his chin and he placed both hands on his hips.

"So," he said, "Shall we visit Lee now?"

Naruto grinned and Sakura smiled, both agreeing to go and he helped them back up. They stopped by his house on the way to drop off the empty bento boxes Yoru had prepared for them, then they stopped by the flower shop. Sakura suggested that they get flowers for Lee as a symbol of 'getting well' and such. Each bought a white lily, Ino and Sakura talked a bit and the blonde girl nearly jumped over the counter in excitement. Yoru blinked and took a step back, wondering what happened to the Ino he first met. Naruto snickered at the confused look on his face and Yoru shrugged it off, tilting his head slightly as Ino glanced at him.

"Sure," Yoru shrugged, "Why not? I can't stop you from visiting him. I don't know why you had to ask."

Ino straightened up and blushed, turning away from the three as she rushed to tell her mom then unexpectedly grabbed Yoru by the arm and basically dragged him out. Sakura's temper fumed as she chased after the two and Naruto gaped.

"Wha-? Hey! Let go, Ino!" Yoru struggled to keep his balance.

* * *

**Later that evening...**

After they had visited Lee and the injured boy's fiery spirit renewed by Yoru and Naruto, he yawned and stretched. Naruto walked on Yoru's left along with Sakura and Ino on his right. The blonde girl kept looking at him like he was some sort of puzzle she had to figure out. Yoru glanced at her then closed his eyes as he placed his hands behind his head.

"If you have something to say, say it already... I'm getting sick of you staring at me like that." He nearly snapped out of annoyance.

Ino didn't hesitate to ask questions. "Why do you have sharp teeth? Why are your eyes red? Are you part of the Inuzaka clan? Why do you wear a mask all the time, well except that one time... but anyways, what exactly are you?" she took a breath.

Yoru stopped, lowering his arms to his side. He looked down, her questions hitting a sensitive nerve. "My eyes are natural this color... no, I'm not Inuzaka. I wear this mask because I want to..." a lie... "I was born with sharp teeth, so what? ... and what I am..?" Yoru turned on her. "I'm nothing. I'm no one important and furthermore, what I am or who I am doesn't concern you. Now, please enough with the questions and the constant gawking like I'm some animal."

Ino flinched a bit and blinked, her eyes wide in confusion. Yoru walked off in a huff as he raked a hand through his hair.

"Now you done it!" Sakura snapped at Ino and hurried off after her friend.

Ino and Naruto looked at each other, "Was it something I said?" she asked.

Naruto sighed and hung his head. "Seriously?"

When Yoru turned a corner, he nearly ran right into Sasuke. He side stepped and righted himself up before falling. Sasuke had stopped before they even did collide into each other. Both the boys stared at each other, Sasuke smirked.

"Well, if it isn't Dragon-boy," Sasuke noticed tears and frown. "Who made you cry?"

Yoru jolted, lifting a hand to his face. "Ah," he wiped the back of his hand across his cheek."It's nothing..."

Sasuke didn't buy it. He took a set towards the white-haired then Sakura rounded the corner, running right into Yoru. He was knocked forward into Sasuke and both boys fell over. Sakura winced when the two hit the ground. Kakashi arrived a little bit after the two fell.

"Sorry, Sasuke. Yoru." Sakura apologized.

"I see you two are getting along." Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Yoru struggled with each other to get up, little snarls and growls from Yoru in the process. They managed to untangle themselves and stand up. Yoru smoothed his shirt and Sasuke brushed himself off. Sakura giggled at the embarassed looks on their faces and Kakashi smiled. After all that settled, Sasuke hooked an arm around Yoru's neck and pulled a bit. He wasn't being rugh about it, but the height difference between the two was a little hard on Yoru.

"I'm borrowing Dragon-boy for a bit." Sasuke stated, pulling the white-haired youth along.

"Wha- but!" Kakashi placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. She looked up to him, worrying.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I believe Sasuke is finally trying to reach out to Yoru as a friend." Kakashi said.

* * *

"That hurts, let go!" Yoru shoved Sasuke off him and rubbed at his sore neck.

Sasuke looked at him then glanced away while he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Sorry." He mumbled. Yoru was startled by the small word, but it was unusual for him to hear it from the raven-haired boy. The two walked in silence until Sasuke came up to an unfamaliar gate. Yoru stopped and tilted his head back, seeing a symbol very similar to the one his parents wore on the backs of their uniforms. Sasuke stopped when he realized Yoru wasn't there. He turned around and sighed. "You coming or what?"

"Ah," Yoru turned his gaze to Sasuke then moved to catch up. "What is this place?"

Sasuke stopped and stared at his teammate in disbelief. "Are you saying you've never lived here in this part o the village."

Yoru shook his head, confused of the tone Sasuke used. "Never, I've lived outside the village with my parents. After... after their deaths, I lived with Kakashi for only a few years."

Sasuke looked forward, his expression grim. "Well... this place is where the Uchiha clan used to live..."

"Used to'...?" Yoru caught an old, stle scent. His crimson eyes widened the second he remembered what it was. It was the same scent Zabuza had carried... Death. Yoru felt sick to his stomach, Sasuke didn't look over. "You mean..." the raven-haired boy nodded his head. Yoru looked down to the ground. _Now I understand... _

* * *

"So... you've been living here on your own since then?" Yoru looked about the living room while Sasuke was in the kitchen.

"Yeah, though I'm used to it."

Yoru looked over some photos, until he saw one and gawked at it. He picked it up and ran to the kitchen. Sasuke heard the thudding of Yoru's feet and turned around. He blinked, staring at Yoru's shocked expression. "What's with you?" Yoru came over and shoved the photograph at him. Sasuke leaned back so the picture wouldn't hit him.

"Why's my mom and dad in this picture?" Yoru breathed, his voice a little high pitched.

Sasuke winced and took the photo from him. "What're you talking about?" Sasuke stated.

Yoru gave a little frustrated growl, fishing something out of his ninja tool pouch. He unfolded a piece of paper, Sasuke thought it was, and held it out to the raven-haired boy. Sasuke took the item and realized it was an old photograph. He looked at it, then sharply looked up at Yoru. "Is that-"

"Yes, that's me! Those two are my parents. Why were they in this photo?" Yoru pressed again.

Sasuke picked up his parents' photograph that had Yoru's parents in it as well. He looked between the two then up to the flustered Yoru. Sasuke sat down in one of the kitchen table chairs and Yoru stumbled back until his back hit the wall. He slid down it as the two boys stared at each other.

"No way..." Sasuke mumbled.

Yoru breathed, "We're cousins...?"

* * *

As the sun started to set, Kakashi and Iruka, who came over to visit, were in the kitchen talking and preparing dinner. The front door flew open, both Chunin and Jounin poked their heads out into the front hallway. Yoru had run past, headed halfway up the stairs, stopped then headed back down them and to the front door. He reached out and pulled Sasuke in and closed the front door and pushed the raven-haired boy towards the stairs. Kakashi blinked and stepped out to see the two boys fully.

"Yoru, what's going on?" he questioned.

"Sasuke's staying the night!" Yoru called from the stairs, Sasuke going as fast as he could to not trip over his own feet. Once the two disappeared upstairs and Yoru's door was heard shutting, Kakashi looked at Iruka. Iruka shrugged and went back to chopping. Kakashi didn't attempt to question it any further, not until Yoru was willing to tell him.

Upstairs, Sasuke looked about Yoru's room while the white-haired boy straightened a few things and then went to the window. He pulled back the curtain and opened the window. Sakura's window was opened as well, but she was on her bed reading a book. Yoru leaned forward a little and Sasuke watched him out of curiosity from where he stood.

"Psst! Sakura!" Yoru called.

"Eh?" Sakura looked up from her book then jumped up quickly when she saw him. "Yoru! Where did you disappear off to with Sasuke?"

"I took him to my place."

"Uwah!" Yoru was pushed down halfway out the window and he caught himself. Sasuke had pushed him down with his hands and looked at Sakura. Yoru bucked backwards and Sasuke fell onto his butt. Yoru turned on him and snarled. "That was dangerous, idiot!"

Sasuke lifted his hands and had a nonchalant look on his face. "Sorry."

_Yeah, right..._ Yoru thought, his eye twitching.

Sakura blinked, completely shocked that Sasuke was there. She shook her head and sat down at her window. "Okay, okay... So~, what's going on now? I thought you two didn't get along."

Yoru calmed down a little and pulled down his mask, shrugging in the process as he glanced away. "Something came up and now... um," he looked at Sasuke for a little help on the matter. Sasuke sat up and came back over to the window.

"Family stuff... not long ago, we just found out we're cousins..." it took a bit to sink in.

"... EH~?!"

Both boys winced. "Ow, Sakura." Yoru shook his head.

She clamped a hand over her mouth, blushing a little. "S-Sorry... b-bu-but, how did you two find this out?!"

Sasuke pulled out the photo of his and Yoru's parents and Yoru took out the photo of his parents. They held out the photos for her to see and Sasuke reached over a little more for her to see the back. Sakura took the photo, glanced over it then flipped it to its back. It read: **_Sister and Nebiah; I and_**_** Fugaku**._She flipped it back to the front and glanced over it once more.

_Sasuke's and Yoru's parents... Wow, Yoru looks like a mini-version of him... _She looked up at the two boys, handing Sasuke's photo back to him.

"Sasuke's staying the night," Yoru stated, "We're going to catch up on whatever family does. I don't know." Yoru shook his head, feeling flustered again.

Sakura giggled and Sasuke took off his headband, setting it down on Yoru's desk. He came back over and the three of them started to talk for a while, until Sakura was called for dinner. They said goodnight for the night and both the boys got to know each other a little bit more. Iruka knocked on the door to let them know that dinner was ready. They headed downstairs and Kakashi looked up from what he was doing, finding Yoru and Sasuke laughing and talking. He smiled and came to join the three for dinner. Iruka asked the boys how their day was going and Sasuke told them what they told Sakura. Kakashi was dumbfounded. He never knew that one of his Captains, Yoru's mother, was Sasuke's mother's older sister.

After dinner, Sasuke was the first to take a shower while Yoru laid out a futon on the floor next to his bed for Sasuke. Once the raven-haired boy was finished, Yoru went to take his and Sasuke waited in the bedroom. Yoru told him it was alright for him to make himself at home and look around, as long as he was careful not to break anything or put it out of place.

A little later, Yoru had gone through his closet for the box of old photographs and souvenirs his parents had collected from different countries and lands they had visited during missions. They shared stories about the memories they could remember when younger. Yoru also learned that the reason behind Sasuke's determination and ambition behind his vengeance for their clan was towards Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. Yoru also learned about what had happened the night Sasuke lost his own parents and how the entire clan, except for himself and Yoru, were slaughtered. Yoru also shared his own story behind his parents' deaths and what he could remember about that night.

Both boys were silent, looking down at the photos and half-heartedly sifted through them. About an hour or so later, they had both fallen asleep. Kakashi came in quietly and Iruka waited at the bedroom door, but then came in to help put away the photos and items. Kakashi placed Yoru in his bed and and Iruka helped put Sasuke to bed as well. Both boys barely even stirred, having been exhausted from the whole day. Kakashi and Iruka left the room as quietly as possible.

"I should probably head home now." Iruka said.

"Nonsense, it's late and you look exhausted yourself." Kakashi pointed out. "It's alright to stay the night, if you like?"

Iruka gave a small smile and shrugged, "Sure, if it's not a problem."

Kakashi chuckled, "It's not a problem at all. There's a guest bedroom next to Yoru's room. Though, I don't know why he didn't have it set up for Sasuke."

"Well, they are cousins. Maybe Yoru wanted to get to know him better?" Iruka suggested.

Kakashi thought about it then nodded his head. "True, true. Though, I'm still surprised that the two are related not only by Clan, but through family as well."

Iruka stifled a yawn as he chuckled, "Let's not dwell on it any further. I'm tired and I have a class in the morning."

The two older shinobi went to set up the guest bedroom, but Iruka ended up staying in Kakashi's room with him in the end.


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been having problems with fanfiction lately... is anyone else experiencing this problem? The whole error messages? No?**

* * *

**~Chapter 16~**

**Next morning...**

"Yoru~! Sasuke~! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Yoru groaned and turned onto his left side, curling into a ball a little more as he pulled the covers over his head. Sasuke grumbled and sat up, rubbing at his eyes and blinked away the sleep from his eyes. It took a moment for his eyes to focus, then another call came from outside Yoru's bedroom window. Sasuke pulled back the covers and stood up. He stretched and yawned as he shuffled towards the window.

"It's too early for this..." he grumbled as he opened the window.

He was greeted by a cheerful Sakura and he blinked, turned around and shuffled back towards his bed. He yanked the covers off of Yoru and flopped down onto the futon next to his cousin's bed. Yoru sat up sharply and turned his head from right to left. "What? What?"

"Sakura's at the window..." Sasuke's muffled voice could be barely heard through the covers.

Yoru rubbed his face and crawled out of bed, and with a slight quick gait, he crouched stood at the window. Sakura giggled at his bedhead and waved. Yoru waved back as he yawned and shook his head.

"What's up? Ya know what time it is?"

She giggled, "Yeah, I know what time it is. It's time for you two to get up and moving."

Yoru glanced towards the clock on his wall and he jumped, "Shoot!" he rushed over towards his closet. "Sasuke! Get up! It's 12 o'clock!" Sasuke went into action, throwing back the covers as he jumped up and cursed. Both boys rushed about to get their things together, tripping over each other a couple times and Sakura giggling from where she was.

"Yoru, are you instructing Naruto and I again today?" she asked.

Yoru poked his head out of his closet, "Uh, yeah! I think..." he perked up again. "Meet me at the bridge! Let Naruto know, too. I don't doubt you'll find him at Ichiraku for lunch."

Sakura agreed with him and said bye to the two. Once they were finished getting dressed, Sasuke looked at Yoru. The white-haired youth looked at his cousin and shrugged. "What?"

"You're training Sakura and Naruto?" Sasuke frowned a little. "Since when?"

"Since yesterday. Why? You jealous?" Yoru smirked, snickering.

Sasuke blushed and glared at him. "No, I'm not jealous."

Yoru walked past him. "Uh-huh."

Sasuke bristled and followed after him. "I'm not jealous!"

* * *

"Where's Naruto?" Yoru asked Sakura.

He met up with her after Sasuke went on about that he wasn't jealous. Yoru just snickered and was having a bit of fun teasing him. He narrowly dodged a swipe from Sasuke, laughing when Sakura showed up and now Sasuke was the one to blush. Recently, Yoru has grown more comfortable around Sakura. Knowing that a friendship was more important than anything while creating a strong bond with another. Naruto has spoken about it to him before.

"He wasn't at Ichiraku." Sakura shrugged.

"Wha- ugh, let's go find him then." Yoru sighed, Sakura followed along with a smile.

They searched around the village, looking for their blonde teammate. They even stopped by the Ninja Academy in case he visisted Iruka. Even Iruka said he hadn't seen him. Sakura swayed to and fro in the swing while Yoru stood with his back against the tree, thinking of other possible places Naruto would be.

"Aw, c'mon, boss!" a child's voice rang out.

Yoru's head snapped up and Sakura looked over. There, they found Naruto being followed by three young children. Both genin looked at each other and back to the four.

"Yeah, show us how you do it. Please~?" a little girl of the three pleaded.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave them that goofy grin of his. "Ya mean the Ninja centerfold?"

"No, no! Well, yeah, but what the red eyed one would look like." another boy, one with glasses and a runny nose, said.

Naruto thought about it, "Well... I dunno... I mean, if he saw that he'd probably go Grr!"

Yoru raised an eyebrow, glancing at Sakura. 'Grr?' he mouthed, pulling down his mask so she could see what he was speaking. She shrugged and they both watched the four. The three children pleaded with Naruto again and he gave in.

"Fine, fine! But!" they looked up at him. "If you see him you can't say a word about this."

Naruto performed hand-signs Yoru wasn't familiar with any jutsu that he knew. In a puff of smoke, Naruto was replaced with a female version of Yoru. Yoru stared at Naruto, his face burning red and he gawked in disbelief. Sakura gaped and was completely shocked. Naruto, female Yoru, posed and giggled school-girlishly. Yoru was starting to lose his control on his temper. After a few more moments, "If Yoru really was a girl, he'd be sexy as hell!" he snapped.

Yoru walked over, the children looked up and jumped back. Naruto/fYoru, looked up then paled. "O-Oh... h-h-hi real Yoru..."

Yoru lifted his head up, snarled and grabbed Naruto/fYoru by the collar. "Why you-!"

The children screamed and ran away, Sakura rushed over and grabbed Yoru around the shoulders to pull him back. Naruto's jutsu cut out and struggled against his teammate's hold. It went on like this for a little bit longer, until Sakura managed to bop them both on the heads hard enough to get them to quiet.

* * *

**There was more to this chapter, but it's not saving correctly. I'll have ch 17 much, much longer so it'll be a little bit while I'm working on it.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Continuation to last chapter!**

* * *

**~Chapter 17~**

"Ow~, Sakura! Why'd you have to go and hit me for?" Naruto complained.

Yoru was crouched down, sifting through his bag while his back was towards the two of them. His face was still red, wondering how in the world Naruto came up with that sort of jutsu. He shook his head and stood up, facing them. "Now," his voice cracked a little. Yoru cleared his throat and tried again, ignoring the snickers he got from Naruto. "Now, today we're going to work on speed and stamina. This is part of taijutsu so please, Naruto... reframe from using ANY form of jutsu... this is only physical."

"And I know who you want to get physical with~." Naruto teased.

"Hm? Who?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

Yoru went even redder, his eyebrow twitched as he closed his eyes. Yoru smacked Naruto upside the head and coughed into his closed fist. "Anyways... let's begin."

As the day started to pass by, the sun rose higher into the sky. Naruto was forced to take off his jacket from the heat and Yoru removed his mask and own shirt to relieve some of the uncomfortable burning he was feeling. Sakura tried her best not to stare. Yoru worked Naruto back, instructing him to come at him more with the strength Yoru knew he had.

"Come on, Naruto! I know you can do better than this!" Yoru encouraged.

Sakura watched the two boys go at it from where she sat beneath the tree. Yoru circled Naruto like a predator, coaxing and snapping to get Naruto going. She watched in awe to Yoru's lithe body move agilely move away from Naruto, twisting and turning and getting hits against the blonde's shoulders. Naruto spun around in time to Yoru's movements and landed a blow of his own, causing Yoru to stagger back. The white-haired youth lifted his head and smiled.

"Good! Good! Like that now, but faster and harder." Yoru came at him. "Keep form or else you'll not just hurt your opponent, you'll also hurt yourself."

After the hour sparring match between the two, Yoru called up Sakura. She lifted her head up, snapping out of her daze and got up. Naruto flopped back onto the ground, panting heavily for breath. Yoru handed him a water bottle and the blonde boy gladly accepted it. He took a long swig of his own water and lightly tossed it back to his things. Yoru and Sakura circled each other slowly, their eyes never leaving the other. Naruto sat up, crossing his legs as he watched the two. Yoru came at Sakura, she dodged and he praised her. Yoru praised, chastised lightly and encouraged a different form or move to better strengthen offense and defense, but to also give herself an advantage against an opponent. When Sakura came at him at last with her own move, Yoru gripped her wrist, pulled her to the side and flipped her onto her back. He had her pinned, both breathing a bit heavy.

They remained still, Naruto blinked and blushed a little. He lifted his hand up, pointing at them. "Uh... guys...?"

Yoru glanced from the corner of his eye at Naruto, he glanced over Sakura and how he had her pinned. His crimson eyes widened a little and his cheeks flushed. Sakura was shocked and also red faced. Yoru sat up quickly, letting go of his hold on her wrists and stood back up. "S-Sorry!" he apologized. Sakura sat up and couldn't exactly look up at Yoru, she was too embarrassed. Yoru extended a hand to her, helped her up and both youths started to shy away from each other. Yoru turned his back as he cleared his throat, picking up his shirt and mask. "I think that'll be all for today..."

Sakura nodded, glancing up towards Yoru's back. The bandages he wore covering his markings. Naruto snickered and teased Yoru, but she couldn't hear what he was saying exactly. She heard Yoru's growls of warning then snapping at Naruto, grabbing him in a head lock and twisted his knuckles into the top of the blonde's head. She giggled at the sight, but couldn't forget the feeling of Yoru pinning her down. She rubbed at her right wrist and blushed a little more. "Sakura?" Yoru barely touched her shoulder and she jumped, spinning around. Yoru barely moved his head in time before her hand made contact.

"Oh! Um," she blushed, smoothing out her tunic. "Sorry about that." she laughed nervously.

Yoru tilted his head a little, "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine!" She grinned, playing off the embarrassment.

Yoru slowly nodded his head and glanced away for a moment. "So, um, listen... I'm sorry for pinning you like that." he apologized again.

Sakura's cheeks turned red again, but seeing Yoru's nervous tick and the reddening of his own cheeks made her heart beat a little faster. _He's so cute acting like that... _she thought.

"Hey, guys! Let's go get some food, I'm starving!" Naruto ran over and grabbed Yoru around the neck with his arm. "Yoru's treat!"

"Wha- hey!" Yoru was forced to lean down in an awkward way, grabbing hold of Naruto's arm. "Don't grab me like that!"

Sakura watched the two boys bicker with each other again and a soft, small smile turned up her lips. She giggled and followed the two once they had settled down a bit. Yoru finally caught what Naruto also said and bristled a little. "What do you mean, 'Yoru's treat?!"

* * *

**At Ichiraku ramen shop...**

"You and Sasuke are what now?!" Naruto gaped at Yoru.

"Jeez, not so loud, Naruto. I said, 'He and I are cousins." Yoru rubbed the butt of his palm against his left ear, hearing ringing in it for a slight moment.

Naruto turned to Sakura now, "D-Did you know about this?"

Sakura smiled, "Yep! Sasuke stayed the night at Yoru's last night too."

Naruto went into another fit and wanting to know more details. Yoru only told him what he already knew, keeping Sasuke's side of the story secret. He had a feeling that his cousin didn't want anyone else knowing at the moment. He trusted that Sasuke will tell their friends when he felt ready to. He pulled out a photo of his parents and let Naruto see it. Naruto looked it over and snickered. "Boy, do you look like your old man! You're a mini-me version of him!" he laughed.

Yoru blushed and snatched the picture away, "Oh whatever, Naruto!"

Sakura giggled and Naruto laughed at Yoru's embarrassment again. The three chatted and talked, planning their next training session for tomorrow morning and Sakura suggested that Sasuke come along to. Yoru shrugged on that one, unsure if his cousin would want to come along. If he did it might give Kakashi a small break.

"I don't know if he'll want to, but I'll talk to him about it later." Yoru told them.

"Here ya kids go!" the chef handed out three bowls of steaming hot ramen.

Naruto thanked him and started to dig in. Yoru laughed a little and pulled down his mask again for the day to eat his. Sakura pushed about a piece of pork, Yoru glanced this and turned to face her more.

"You sure you're feeling all right?" he asked. Sakura looked up then back down to her bowl of ramen, her cheeks burning red again. She shut her eyes and nodded her head. Yoru wasn't sure that she was, lifted a hand up to her forehead and checked for a fever. Her eyes shot open and she blushed even more. "You don't seem to have a fever... maybe we over did it a little today-!"

"I-I'm heading home early!" Sakura got up onto her feet, Yoru pulled back his hand a little startled. "Thanks for the meal!" and she was gone. Yoru blinked, confused on what just happened. He felt Naruto staring and turned to face him, giving him a straight face.

"I didn't make her cry..." he bluntly stated.

* * *

Sakura ran all the way home, not stopping once until she got past the front door. She ran up into her room and slammed her bedroom door shut, startling both her parents. She leaned against her door, her head tilted back against it as her eyes were closed and she breathed heavily. She slid down the door to the floor, her heart pounding in her chest like a jackrabbit. Sakura brought her hands to her face, rubbing at her cheeks and then pulled her knees to her chest. She buried her face into her arms and felt like crying.

She could vividly remember Yoru above her own body, pinning her down. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't upset, just overwhelmed on what had happened. A knock came at her door and her head snapped up.

"Sakura," her mother's voice called gently from the other side. "Sakura, are you all right, dear?"

Sakura rubbed at her cheeks again and stood up. "Yeah, I'm okay."

On the other side, her mother was all that convinced. She had the feeling that her daughter was having emotional issues at the moment. She sighed softly and nodded her head in understanding. Her mother understood what she was going through, she was once Sakura's age when it happened to her too.

"You're in love with someone, aren't you?"

Sakura's heart thu-dumped against her chest and the heat returned to her cheeks. An image of her and Yoru during the training lesson flooded her mind again and she shut her eyes, shaking her head vigorously. As much as she wished to deny it, her mom was right. For weeks now, she started to feel that her heart didn't yearn for Sasuke anymore, but for the seemingly animalistic-yet-human, kind hearted, firm, sometimes nervous, quick tempered white-haired boy.

"I-I'm okay, mom. So, please?" her voice cracked a little. "May I be alone?"

There was a moment of silence on the other side, "Alright. If you need anything just let your father and I know."

"I will." Sakura said. She listened for her mother to leave and sighed softly.

She went over towards her dresser, taking off her headband and set it down. She was starting to get undress when a soft rapping tap came at her window. She jumped and nearly squeaked in shock. "Sakura?" her heart nearly stopped at the sound of his voice.

_Yoru... _She went over to her window, peeked through the curtains then turned and pressed her back against the window. Her green eyes wide in shock. _Yikes! It is him!_

"Sakura, I can see your shadow... is everything okay?" His voice sounded concerned, there was a long pause. "Was it something I said or did?"

Sakura didn't, couldn't, speak. She shut her eyes to push away the thoughts of earlier today. No luck when his voice cut straight through to her heart. Heat rose in her cheeks again. On the other side of her window, Yoru had himself perched on his window sill. His body turned to the side as he braced himself with his back and right leg. He even held onto the corner of his window at his back. With one leg draped over the side, he could easily just reach out to tap his knuckles against the glass.

Sakura's shadow could be seen distinctively against the soft pink curtains. Worry gnawing at him, he tapped again. "Sakura?" he called again, but still no answer. With a sigh, he raked his free hand through his hair and looked away. "Well... if... if you need anything," he glanced towards her window then into his own room. "I'll leave my window open... so..." He looked back to her window, to her silhouette. "Goodnight..."

He pushed himself up and left his room to join Kakashi to prepare dinner. Sakura let out the breath she held, stepping away from her window and flopped onto her bed on her side. She had semi-curled herself into a ball, one arm curved around her stomach the other up at her head as she closed her eyes. Tears threatened to whelm over. Why couldn't she just open her window and face him? She felt like a coward and didn't doubt that she may had hurt him. Yoru didn't do anything wrong to her, but she was becoming a little frightened in what she felt for him.

* * *

**Late in the evening...**

Yoru laid in his bed, can't quite fall asleep. He laid there with his eyes closed, taking deep even breaths to try to calm his nerves. A cool breeze flowed through his room from the open window. He tried not to dwell too much on Sakura's odd before, but he worried. The white-haired youth laid there for another, what seemed like an hour or so, few moments. Unwilling as he was, his mind still wondered back to Sakura's reaction at Ichiraku's.

_What did I say wrong? Why did she run away like that... and why is she ignoring me?_

He was about to drift off to sleep finally, when he felt the feather-light touches of fingertips to his chest. The bed dipped a little on his right side that face the window. He lifted his hand, catching the other's firmly, but gently in his. Yoru slowly propped himself up onto his right forearm, his crimson gaze locking with her's. Sakura's breath caught in her throat at the deep intensity of his gaze. Even in the dark, Yoru could see that she had been crying. He let go of her hand and he tugged her red blanket a bit tighter around her and coaxed her to lay down beside him.

Sakura had done so without complaint, snuggling close against his chest as Yoru laid on his side. He had his right arm bent at the elbow as he laid his head on it like a pillow. He placed his left arm around her shoulders in a protective way, feeling her tremble against him as she cried quietly again. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into her soft pink hair. As she cried into his bare chest, Yoru closed his eyes and held her closer.

"Sh," he soothed in a gentle tone. "Everything's okay... I'm here, Sakura."

Sakura continued to cry, trying to keep her voice low as possible. After a while, she started to settle down again. Yoru opened his eyes and glanced down at her. He lifted his hand up and gently brushed back a lock of loose pink hair from her face. Sakura glanced up to him, her green eyes glittered like gem stones in what little moon light that seeped through his window. He smiled softly and hugged her close again. Sakura managed to free her arm and wrap it around his back, burring her face into his chest once more. They stayed like this for a while longer, just before they both fell asleep. Sakura felt calmer than before and Yoru was happy that she was going to be okay, but had a feeling she had something to say. He would wait; Yoru would wait for her to tell him herself what had bugged her so badly to make her cry again.


	19. Chapter 18

**~Chapter 18~**

**Next Morning...**

Yoru woke up, feeling the warmth of Sakura's body against his. Tiredly, he slowly sat up so not to wake her. The sun hadn't risen yet, which gave him time to return her to her own bedroom. Yoru slipped out of his bed, stood up and turned to face the pink-haired girl, gently scooped her up into his arms. She was lighter than she looked, making it easier on him. He wasn't thinking she was fat or anything.

The white-haired youth jumped the short distance to her bedroom, landing on his feet as silent as possible. He laid Sakura down on her bed, pulling the two-toned pink and red comforter to her shoulders. Yoru went towards the window, stepped up and glanced over his shoulder one last time before returning to his own bedroom. It was a warm pre-morning, so he left both their windows open for a light breeze. He glanced up to his clock when he stood in front of his desk.

_4am... I'll make breakfast in a little bit. _Yoru went back over to his window to pull the curtain close, so when he went to turn on his lamp it wouldn't bother Sakura as she slept.

He went over to his small bookshelf and plucked an old, worn book he was quite familiar with. Yoru sat in the middle of his bed cross-legged, laying the book down and flipping it open carefully. He traced the tips of his middle and index finger along fluid handwriting of his mother's. A soft smile tugged at his lips in memory of Trezza, his mother, reading the stories to him when very little. So some time could go by, he re-read the old stories to himself. Legends and Myths that belonged to the Uchiha.

A dusty blue-gray started to light up the horizon as the sun began to rise. Yoru closed the book and tip-toed downstairs to make breakfast as he had promised silently to himself earlier. Kakashi woke up to the smell of cooking bacon and started to rouse from sleep himself. The day started off nicely, Yoru gave Sakura and Naruto a day off of training. Sasuke and Kakashi went off on their own again that day and Yoru took the time to visit Lee to check up on him again.

Sakura had chosen to accompany him, but could find the courage to tell Yoru how she felt. Both white- and pink-haired youths blushing once in a while or stuttering over little mistakes they made. As confused as they both felt, they were both being oblivious to each other's emotions now. Naruto saw this and Sasuke had too, but Sasuke had told Naruto earlier before leaving with Kakashi to keep his mouth shut. Yoru's cousin said they needed to figure it out themselves, if they didn't - "They're both idiots..." Sasuke had said.

Lee was healing, but Yoru was having a gut feeling that something problematic would show its ugly head one day. He prayed for the best for Lee and to keep the other boy's spirits high, he always offered challenges that didn't use a lot of moving of the body. Such as board games, riddles to see who would stump who first and so on. It had worked everytime, but the white-haired youth knew that Lee wasn't stupid and that he was only trying to sooth a bruised ego that may had shattered somewhere in the process of the fight with Gaara.

Master Guy was thankful of the Nine of the Rookie Ten visiting Lee and keeping him company. Even though the boys were starting to build a rivalry/friendship, having Sakura there was also a boost to Lee morale.

Days began to flow smoothly, a few rough patches Team Seven had faced in the process of their training. Yoru pushed Naruto and Sakura near their limits, but always knew when to call it quits for the day so the two could rest. Even a few of those training days Sasuke and Yoru trained against and with each other. Kakashi monitoring so the two didn't get too out of hand. Yoru even showed Sasuke a simple trick to help have a little more stable control of Chidori, a move even Yoru learned from Kakashi. Yoru admitted that it wasn't his strongest jutsu, that he was still trying to keep a stable control of it himself. This brought a few boosting points to Sasuke's ego.

As the last week came into view, Yoru suggested a team training session for that entire week. Kakashi smiled with approval of Yoru's sense of teamwork beginning to improve wonderfully. Both Sasuke and Yoru both put together a team strategy, as if they were truly on a infiltrate- or ambush-type mission. Of course, Naruto would throw in his own style of things, but that's what they liked about him. His unique way of seeing things.

* * *

**First day of the new month... Finals...**

The day had come, Naruto and Sakura were both nervous. Earlier that morning, Yoru had accompanied Lee to the stadium where the Semi-Finals would be held. They had seen the pairings of their friends and remaining teammates that had won the preliminaries before. Yoru's jaw set slightly when he saw Sasuke's name paired with Gaara's, hoping that all the training Sasuke and Kakashi and he and Yoru would be enough to go against the Sand genin. Sakura was paired with a Rock genin, but her match was one of the very last on the list.

"You feeling all right, Yoru?" Lee asked.

"Hm?" Yoru turned his head to look at the slightly shorter boy.

"You seem zoned out..." Lee pointed out.

Yoru let out a soft sigh, his nervous tick kicked in. "Something's off about today... but I'm not sure. Just that gut feeling, ya know?"

Lee nodded his head in understanding. Yoru jumped at the sudden appearance of Master Guy and the slap on his back from the odd-ball jounin. Master Guy gotten a kick out of Yoru's reaction, never expecting to actually catch the young Uchiha-Hatake youth off guard. Sakura and Ino showed up, joining the two boys. Master Guy left Lee in Yoru's hands for the chunk of the day. When they had to climb up stairs, Yoru offered to him on his back the rest of the way. Yoru didn't want Lee to overwork himself. Not in the condition he was in.

Sakura and Ino also offered to help, Lee didn't deny the girls, but did give Yoru bit of a hassle. As the Final phase of the Chunin exam began, Naruto and Neji were called out to the field. Yoru and Lee both cheered for their own teammate, after they said good luck to the other for their friends. After Naruto's fight, Neji had lost. Shikamaru was up next, this match taking a few or so minutes longer. Temari, the Sand girl, was nearly forced to throw the towel by Shikamaru's Shadow Possession jutsu. Instead, the Nara did and shocked the other eight Konohagakure Rookie Ten. Shino was up next, but Kunkuro forfeited.

That same uneasy feeling started to creep up on Yoru again. He glanced left to right little by little, Lee even started to catch on to Yoru's odd behavior. "Something's bothering you..." Lee whispered to the white-haired youth. Yoru lowered his head a little, a small growl rumbled in his throat.

"I don't like the smell of the Anbu to our left..."

Sakura and Ino weren't paying any attention currently, they were wondering where Sasuke was. His name was called three times, now there was a five minute warning before he was disqualified from the Finals. Yoru caught this and tsked, feeling even more agitated than before. _Come on, Cousin... where are you?!_

* * *

**Continuation begins...**

* * *

"Look! There's Sasuke!" Yoru's head snapped towards the dircetion Ino indicated. There, after a shroud of leaves dispersed both Sasuke and Kakashi stood before Gaara directly opposite of him. Yoru sighed softly to himself, relaxing only a little.

Yoru glanced towards the odd smelling Anbu, only to find that the masked shinobi gone. The white-haired youth lifted his head up a little more, scanning the crowd of people and the other present Anbu. The one he was searching for just completely vanished. He gritted his teeth and growled, Lee turning his head back towards the white-haired youth's direction. Lee's brow forward and he looked in the same direction as Yoru did.

"Where's that one guy...?" Lee questioned.

"Gone... you stay here. I'm going to check things out..." Yoru stood, escusing himself and giving Ino and Sakura a different reason why he was leaving. Ten-Ten looked at Lee and he simply shrugged, not wanting to worry his own teammate either. Choji munched away on the chips he had, glanced to and fro, starting to get the idea where Yoru was coming from. He was having a bad feeling too...

Yoru casually made his way where Naruto and the other contestants were waiting. Naruto looked up and blinked, "What're you doing here, Yoru? I thought you couldn't come back here...?"

Yoru nodded his head in Kiba's direction. "Dog-boy is here, so why can't I? Besides, Naruto," his voice dropped a little, a serious look gleamed in his eyes. "Something isn't right..."

Back in the stands, Sakura watched Sasuke's fight progress. A shudder ran through her body at the sight of the bloodlust on Gaara's face, even from the sound of his near emotionless voice. He didn't seem to quite act as human, like he was only a beast. A cold-blooded killing machine. Ino hollered and cheered on Sasuke, telling him to kick the red-haired Sand shinobi's butt and so on. Sakura started to glance around nervously now, looking for any signs of Yoru coming back. She didn't see him and she even tried to as Lee where Yoru may have been.

"I don't know," he told her, "He just said he'd be right back and left."

Sakura glanced away, feeling a bit disappointed that Yoru was now missing his cousin's fight. Lee glanced in Sakura's direction, feeling a little guilty for lying to her, but Yoru made him promise not to say anything to the pink-haired girl. He turned his attention back to the fight below and subconsciously rubbed at his left forearm. Watching the sand that Gaara could control brought back memories from a month ago. He was still healing and still found it hard to walk or really use his left arm. He already knew that there was probably a chance he'll never be able to use them properly again. Or continue his dream to be the best shinboi he could be without having to use gen- and/or nin-jutsu.

* * *

"SAY WHA~?!" Naruto and Kiba fully faced Yoru now, Shikamaru and Shino were paying close attention now too.

"Keep your voices down, would you?" Yoru snapped, shaking his head to try and knock away the ringing in his ears. "Anyways, it's just a feeling... though, I'd stay alert if I were you."

"Even if this 'bad feeling,' why would anyone want to attack Konoha?" Naruto questioned.

"Because majority of everyone in our village is here in the stadium," Shikamaru stated.

Yoru nodded his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not only that, majority of our security, being the Anbu and available Jounin/Chunin, here we're vulnerable to attack."

Shino took a step forward, "I understand the need to be on our guard now, but we barely know of you. Except for Naruto, that is..."

Shikamaru glanced in Shino's direction, _Honestly...? You don't know who this guy is?_

"Uchiha-Hatake Yoru, fourth member to Team Seven." Yoru formally stated.

Shikamaru turned his head towards Yoru, his eyes wide as he gaped. "You mean... you're an Uchiha like Sasuke? When was this?!"

Yoru tilted his head, a confused look on his face that could be seen. "I've always have. I just don't really socialize with others my age..."

"Who cares who he is, he's definitely on our side." Kiba said, "I and Akamaru would know if he was lying, ya know!"

Yoru straightened up, Shino nodded his head once. "Kiba has a point... I am Aburame Shino."

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck, "Nara Shikamaru, we're met before about a month ago. Sorry about Ino's behavior."

Yoru shrugged, smirking beneath his mask. "No big deal."

Akamaru barked and Kiba showed a toothy smirk, "Inuzaka Kiba, this here is my pal Akamaru."

Yoru took a step closer to Kiba, lifting his hand up for Akamaru to sniff. "Hello, Aka." he abbreviated the small pup's name. Akamaru sniffed the back of Yoru's hand and licked it. Kiba and Shino were both surprised, since Akamaru usually bit people that weren't part of Kiba's family or their team.

"Huh... he seems to like you." Kiba mumbled.

Yoru stepped back and turned his attention to Naruto. "Naruto, make sure to keep an eye out down here in your point of view of the field. Shino, you being of the Aburame clan, could you alert me to any changes you find through one of your bugs?"

Shino nodded his head and Naruto gave Yoru a goofy grin. Kiba offered to sniff around, with the help of Akamaru, to find anything else Shino's bugs couldn't detect. Shikamaru even volunteered himself to also keep tabs on certain shinobi Yoru had pointed out in the stands. Yoru parted ways with them, turning a corner and walked right past Kankuro and Temari. Kankuro tensed when his eyes met Yoru's, a chill crawling up his spine.

Those crimson eyes had slitted like a cat's and had an All Knowing look to them. The Sand shinobi puppet master turned his head back to Gaara's fight, swallowed and sweated a little. After Yoru was gone, Kankuro glanced over his shoulder and sighed a little. Temari caught his reaction to the presence of the strange Leaf genin.

"What's wrong with you?" she questioned.

"You know... that white-haired Leaf ninja from a month ago?" Kankuro asked.

Temari's brow forward as she frowned a little. "Yeah, what of him?"

"I think he knows..."


	20. Chapter 19

**~Chapter 19~**

Instead of returning to his seat, Yoru made his way to both the Kazekage and Hokage. Something was off about the Sand and a few Anbu he had passed by. They had a smell to them he didn't recognized, but it made his scalp tingle in a wrong way. As he rounded another corner and up another flight of stairs, he finally made it to the two Kages. He took a step forward, the two Anbu of his village turned to him and nodded their heads, placing a hand over their hearts. His foster father, Kakashi, told him that Anbu who knew his mother and father would do this if they ever saw him. That moment, Yoru relaxed. These two were trusted and they must have been part of his parents' team in the past.

"Lord Third?" Yoru called.

"Hm?" Lord Third turned his body a little to look around the back of his chair. He grinned when he saw the young Uchiha-Hatake. "Ah, Yoru! It's been a long while since I've last seen you. Come, come no need to be shy. I want you to meet the Fouth Kazekage," Yoru walked quickly over and kneeled beside the Hokage. "Lord Fourth, this is one of our promising shinobi-"

Yoru jumped up onto his feet, his heart thudding in his chest. The Hokage and Kazekage looked at him, Lord Third concerned in what was wrong. Yoru took a step back, shaking his head. Before him, the Hokage's eyes and at the corner of his mouth was blood and his clothes had changed, but Yoru was sure that there was nothing... was he caught in a genjutsu he wasn't aware of? Before he culd turn his head towards the Kazegake, someone appeared in front of him and had a tight, choking grip on his throat. Yoru struggled, clawing and trying to pry the hand off. His crimson eyes widened in fear, throwing glances to the side and his heart clenched painfully in his chest.

The Hokage laid dead, the Anbu who showed their respect were dead... everyone laid there unmoving in their on blood... dead.

"W-What's going on?!" Yoru struggled more against his unknown attacker.

A deep, dark chuckle came from the man in front of him. Yoru's crimson orbs met with snake-like yellow ones and panic seized him again.

"Finally... I have the Dragon..." the man's voice sounded joyous, but in a sickening manner. "Oh... so young... so perfect!"

Yoru let out a pained gasp as sharp fingernails bit into the sides of his neck. He gripped the the unknown man's forearm as he was lifted off the ground by a few inches. Yoru growled and gaped, clawing at the man's arm, his lips curled back over his teeth. Yoru kicked out, but the man held him at full arms length away from him. Yoru was suddenly dropped, he collapsed onto his knees and coughed as he placed a hand against his own throat. The unknown man crouched before him, gripped his jaw and yanked his head up. Yoru shuddered at the sight of those snake eyes.

"Too bad you're stuck in this pathetic human form... just like your father... just like Arashiryuu."

Yoru's eyes widened, he gripped the man's wrist with one hand and hoped to relieve some of the pressure. "Y-You know of my father?!"

"Know him? I tried to claim his power!" The man's voice hissed in rage, gripping Yoru's jaw tighter. "That bastard of a father of yours hid you away and killed himself to keep his power from me. Your mother slaughtered the rest of my men and done away with herself so I couldn't use the Dragon's Bone Reurrection jutsu on him!" Then the man cackled crazily, "But now I've found you!"

Yoru's markings began to burn painfully, he shut his eyes tight and seethed against the pain. The man, who held him captive, insane laughter ceased. "What's this?" the snake-eyed man grabbed hold of Yoru's right arm with his left hand, yanking the youth up onto his feet. "Your curse mark is trying to be rid of mine... interesting..."

Tears stung Yoru's eyes, his grip tightened around the man's wrist of the hand that gripped his jaw. "Le-let go of me!" the white-haired youth lashed out, nailing a hit across the man's face.

A pained cry escaped the man and Yoru was released. The youth stumbled back, falling to one knee as he gripped at his right shoulder. The markings he was born with swirled and burned as they glowed, the man's yellow snake-eyes narrowed. Something painful twitched and burned against the left side of his neck. Yoru released the hold of his right shoulder and pressed his left hand against the side of his neck.

"W-what-Argh!" Yor bit out a pained hiss and from the corner of his eye he saw red-orange ribbon-like markings slithering down his arm.

Yoru straightened his back as he looked over his left arm. His attention then turned to his art arm as his own marking began to spread out. He felt the burning warmth on his back and spread towards the foreign markings on his left. He turned his head and shut his eyes, his teeth clenched together as he hissed, trying to brace himself through it. The man began to circle the youth, observing the change in behavior of Yoru's markings against his.

"Fascinating..."

Yoru let out a gasp, falling foward, but caught himself as he placed his hands against the ground, his head low a he panted. His body trembled, another wave of agony racked his body. His clenhed his hands into fists, shutting his eyes tight once more. He could feel forceful change of his body trying to take form into his hated bestial form. What if Sakura and Naruto were still alive and around, what of his cousin... he wasn't about to allow that part of him take over.

_"Don't fight it... will it," _an unknown male's voice echoed in Yoru's head. His crimson eyes snapped open as he felt a pulsating calling in his body. _"Become one with it..." _Yoru felt it again and he closed his eyes, trying to relax to concentrate on the unknown man's voice. The painful trembling of his body began to cease as well as the burning pain of his own markings. His brow forward in a frown.

_Become one with it...?_

The snake-eyed man stopped, frowning in dismay to the change of the boy's behavior. H was enjoying watching the youth struggle, now the boy seemed to have fallen into a calm. Then it finally came to him, the boy was trying to concentrate his power! He gritted his teeth, drawing a kunai knife and went to attack the boy, but his kunai was stopped by another blade. A katana created in shadows just like the weilder that now stood in his way.

"What?! Who are you." Demanded the snake-eyed man, jumping back a few feet away from the shadow warrior and the youth.

**_"Someone who isn't going to let you have the last Ryuu Youkai... Orochimaru." _**Orochimaru tsked, crouching down a little in a battle ready pose. The Shadow Warrior brought his blade up, waiting for Orochimaru to charge.

Yoru concentrated all his chakra into the center of his body, his curse mark began to glow a black-violet-blue hue now, he felt the surge of pulsating energy from the bestial side of himslf. He listened to the unfamiliar voice guide him through. His body soon was envoloped in the black-violet-blue chakra, wisping off of him like soft petals of flickering flames. _"It is your birthright as Ryuu Youkai!"_

Yoru slowly stood up, his back to Orochimaru and the Shadow Warrior. Five larger strands of the chakra branched off of him, taking form into Shadows like the Shadow Warrior, but the fifth was the largest and the shape of a dragon. Orochimaru straightened a little, staring at the other Shadows.

"What?!"

_**"The Ryuu Youkai predecessors before Yoru... His ancestors and direct parent..." **_the four of the Shadows took their stance on either side of the Shadow Warrior. The dragon whipped its head into the air and let out a roar, its tail swayed to and fro behind it. _**"A part of them is reborn in the next generation of Ryuu Youkai... a piece of their chakra is his stength. They- We will stop**_** you!"**

The shadow of Nebiah and a female, Yoru's grandmother Akiraiyu, charged forward at Orochimaru. Soon followed by shadows of great-great grandfather Hyiryuen and great-great-great grandfather Ryuutorro. When Yoru finally turned around, breaking away from his trance-like state, he came face to face to the Shadow dragon. Yoru gazed up at the crimson eyes of his great ancestor.

"Arashi...ryuu?" Yoru breathed.

_**We can only distract him... you must be the one to dispell him from your mind...**_

Yoru jolted at the sound of Shadow Arashiryuu's voice, he took a step back as the dragon ancestor lowered his head and pressed the tip of his nose against Yoru's chest, just above his heart. A surge of strong draconic chakra from the Shadow rushed into the youth, forcing him to shut his eyes from the intensity and place his arms pritectively iver his face. His body tingled from the power and heat built up in his chest. The pulsating sensation returned, beating with the thrumming of his heart.

_**Show this treachorious snake our true power he cannot begin to fathom.**_

Yoru's eyes snapped open, but to only find a humanoid form of Arashiryuu's shadow before him, but... smaller. He then understood why, he had taken the form of his bestial self. Yoru lifted his head up, catching sight of the struggle between the five Shadows and Orochimaru. The youth also soon understood that this really was a form of genjutsu he was trapped within, but how could this happen? He shook his head to clear away those thoughts and raced forward, letting out a powerful roar of his own.

* * *

"What're you doing?! Who are you?!" Kakashi was held back by two Anbu, while a man with long black hair, who wore armor centuries old, stood over the unconscious white-haired youth.

It had been weeks since the attack from Sound and Sand on Konohagakure. Yoru was found amongst the rubble near the Third's body. Orochimaru had attacked the boy without the youth knowing, leaving his mark on Yoru's neck. For days, the Uchiha-Hatake had showed signs struggling against the foreign poisons and the curse mark Orochimaru ha left, but had yet to improve. Kakashi was pushed back and he gritted his teeth. This was the second time Yoru was placed in the hospital, but he wasn't the only one this time. Sasuke laid in the other room, trapped in a genjutsu from Itachi.

The two Anbu closed the door to Yoru's hospital room, Iruka grabbed hold of Kakashi's shoulder,stopping the jounin from attempting to go at the Anbu again.

"Kakashi..." Iruka said firmly, but in a gentle tone. Kakashi looked to his friend then down at the floor. Iruka managed to lead the crestfallen jounin to the waiting room.

A week ago, Naruto had left with Jiraiya in search of a top medical nin by the name of Tsunade. He was also, what Kakashi knows, being trained by the Sanin while they looked for her. The jounin also hoped that the other Sanin, Tsunade could help his foster son as well. Now... now he wasn't sure since the uknown man in the his foster son's room was doing something, with the guard of two Anbu on top of that.

**-A few more weeks later...-**

Sasuke had finally woken up with the help of Tsunade, but Yoru... he had still to wake up, even when the unknown man was in there everyday with the youth. Kakashi felt like he had failed his late Captains, for not being able to make it in time to save the youth from this. Kakashi saw the white-haired boy as family and if Yoru never woke up from this... he'd be alone again. Iruka has been staying with Kakashi, to make sure that the jounin ate and slept properly.

Even a few times, Naruto had attempted to confront the unknown man, only to be stopped by his cold gaze. For a few of those days, Sakura tried to lighten the mood with Sasuke, trying to start up conversation or offer him snacks she made. Each turned down, but she never gave up. One time, while Naruto laid on the floor between the two, Sasuke had lost his temper and smacked a plate of peeled apple slices from Sakura's hands. Another fight had broken out between the two genin boys, both meeting up on top of the roof.

When the two had charged at each other with their strongest jutsu, Sakura had jumped in between them. Kakashi had made it in time to stop the two before Sakura was hit, throwing the two boys opposite from each other.

"That's enough! I didn't teach you that jutsu so you could use it against your own teammate, Sasuke!" Kakashi had straightened up, still looking a little worse for wear. "Were you actually planning on killing Naruto? Is this all because-" the jounin couldn't finish his sentence.

Sasuke looked away, not wanting to answer his sensei. Sakura had fallen to her knees, her heart heavy in her chest. She didn't want any of them to fight, she wanted all the fighting to stop, for Yoru to wake up and for everything to go back to normal. All she wanted was to see her team together on a D-rank any genin took and them having fun with it. Why couldn't she at least have that for them all?

Sasuke and Naruto parted ways, Naruto heading home and Sasuke returned to his hospital room. For another few days, both boys didn't talk and Yoru's condition hadn't changed.

* * *

Yoru paced back and forth, his frustration with the Shadow Warrior building. He couldn't really tell how long he had been _here_, but had a feeling it was much too long and that something was wrong with his team. It was that gut feeling, an instinct that nagged at him constantly. He stopped pacing and faced the Shadow Warrior, his crimson gaze firm and showing that he had enough.

"Why can't you just tell me how to wake up from this?"

_**"I can't... you must do it yourself or risk losing a part of what scrap of humanity you have** **left..."**_ the Shadow Warrior stated.

Yoru snarled and turned away, stalking towards the door he couldn't open. He gripped the handle and continuously tugged on it, slammed his shoulder against it, pounded his fists, but nothing seemed to work. He knew this was the door to his material self, but the problem was getting it open. He stepped back away from the door and crossed his arms, his head down as he had shut his eyes, thinking for any solution.

The Shadow Warrior stood motionless behind him, observing the youth. Yoru opened his eyes, dropping his arms to his sides and an idea came to him. He spread his feet apart, even with his shoulders and held his arms about a foot away from his body, palms facing the door. He closed his eyes and concentrated his chakra like he did before during the conflict with Orochimaru. The Shadow Warrior watched, his dark eyes narrowed as the youth's chakra began to envelope him. A tendril branched off and took form of a man three heads taller to Yoru's five-foot-one.

Yoru opened his eyes and a pained, sorrowful expression took hold of his features. The man, who stood before the youth now, was his father Nebiah- or a shadow of the man Yoru knew in his short childhood with his biological parents. "Father..." Yoru shook his head, clearing it so he could think properly. He gathered his composure and stood strong before Shadow Nebiah. "How do I break free from this genjutsu?" he questioned.

**_"To break it, you must first look into yourself... seek the beast inside and confront it. You may have the blood borne ability to take its form, but you do not understand who you truly are..."_**with that, Shadow Nebiah dispersed into small, fluttering black petal-like flames.

Yoru looked down at the ground, clenched his fists and lifted his head up. Taking a deep breath, he spun around on his heels and marched past the Shadow Warrior. The Shadow Warrior chuckled, crossing his arms as he allowed the youth by.

_**"This... this is your first test to prove your worth as a Ryuu Youkai... *********u."**_

Yoru stopped dead in his tracks, his heart skipping a beat in his chest. He turned to face the Shadow Warrior, knowing that it was a name the Shadow had spoken, but he just could not understand it for some odd reason. It was like trying to hear through a wad of cotton. "What did you say?" the Shadow Warrior simply stared at him, unmoving and refusing to answer the youth's question. Yoru frowned, gritting his teeth as the frustration returned and he turned his back to the Shadow, continuing his way down the path to the deepest part of his being.

Yoru came to an old black, twisted wrought iron gate much larger than himself. Behind it, there was a tunnel that led into a near pitch black darkness. He tried to open it, but was only about to pry it open enough for him to slip through. The white-haired youth brushed himself off from the dust and dirt from the gate doors. He glanced over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at the Shadow Warrior that followed, walking straight through the gate.

"If you won't help me, then go away." Yoru snapped. "You'll be in my way..." he then grumbled.

The Shadow Warrior didn't listen, just kept on following the youth. Yoru threw another glance over his shoulder, sighed and continued forward. The deeper he went in the tunnel the darker it became. It took a bit for his eyes to adjust, but once they did he was able to tread more carefully through the dark. The white-haired youth soon came up to another door, but much different to the wrought iron gate just outside the tunnel entrance. This one had multiple seals, but there was one that looked very familiar. Yoru gripped his right shoulder, gazing up at the seal that kept the great iron door shut.

_'A test to prove my worth...? But why must I prove myself?' _Yoru thought to himself, hesitantly reaching up to the similar seal that he wore on his skin. His fingertips touched the parchment and a blue electricity jumped at him. "Ouch!" he pulled his hand back, taking one step back.

**_"Do not hesitate."_ **The Shadow Warrior's voice sounded behind him.

Yoru glared over his shoulder then relaxed a little. He turned his attention back to the sealed door. He brushed a hand over the iron, "What's behind this door?"

_**"You already know that answer..."** _

Yoru frowned, huffed and crossed his arms as he looked over the seals again. "If I knew the answer then I wouldn't be asking... wait...!" Yoru turned around to face the Shadow Warrior. "Are you saying that the Beast is behind that door?!"

The Shadow Warrior didn't answer, that's when Yoru finally noticed the sharingan the Shadow had. The youth was shocked, shaking his head as he stepped back away from the Shadow Warrior.

"You're-"

_**"An Uchiha? Yes... I am."**_The Shadow Warrior walked forward, standing beside the youth and looking up at the sealed iron door. _**"All I am is a living Shadow... Now, fulfill you task at hand or remain trapped here..."**_

Yoru stared at the Shadow Warrior for a moment longer then turned back towards the door. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath and stepped forward, reaching for the seal once more.

* * *

**-After Sasuke leaves village and his fight against Naruto...-**

Sakura stood at the gates of Konohagakure, Naruto facing her as Kakashi and Jiraiya spoke to each other. Sakura looked down at the ground, feeling like her heart had broken in two the night Sasuke had left. She was still surprised she still had such feelings for Sasuke, even though those same feelings began to reach out for another.

"Don't worry, Sakura," Naruto got her attention, he gave her his goofy grin. "I promise I'll bring Sasuke back!"

Sakura smiled faintly, feeling like she was going to cry again. She wiped away the tears and tried her best to keep calm. "What... what if Yoru wakes up? He'll be devastated once he learns Sasuke's gone..."

"You mean _when _he wakes up." Naruto placed his hands on the pink-haired girl's shoulders. "He'll wake up, Sakura. I don't know who that old-fashioned guy is, but I have a feeling that he's doing his best to help Yoru out."

Sakura looked up, her green eyes a little wide from Naruto's words. She smiled and nodded her head. Naruto was called by Jiraiya, saying that it was time for them to leave. Kakashi bid Naruto farewell and to behave and do his best at his training. Sakura watched another of her teammates leave, but knew in her heart that Naruto was going to be okay and that he was right. Yoru will wake up, just that she didn't know when.

* * *

Yoru dodged another swipe from the Dragon version of himself. He cursed under his breath when he miscalculated his own jump and was caught midair in the stomach by the beast's tail. He flew back, tumbling and skidding across the stone floor head over heels. His back made contact with the wall and the wind was knocked right of him.

"Hngh!" Yoru collapsed on his stomach, struggled to push himself up onto his right forearm as he pushed up on his left hand. He coughed and hacked, gasping for breath. _This is impossible! He expects me to fight THAT?!_

The Dragon took its stance and roared right at the youth. The Shadow Warrior watched the fight take place from the opposite side of the room. It lunged at Yoru and the youth got onto his feet in a low crouch and dodged the attack by leaping forwards. He tucked and rolled, getting back onto his feet once more. Once Yoru had gotten back up, the Dragon didn't hesitate to attack again. The youth kept on dodging, mistepped and received a small gash on his left upper arm from the tip of the Dragon's outstretched claw.

Yoru cursed under his breath, took a running start once his feet touched the ground again and headed straight towards the beast. He kicked off the beast's large paw and flipped into the air. He threw three kunai knives straight at its back, all hitting their mark, but what he didn't expect to happen was the searing pain in his own back.

Yoru landed on his feet, stumbled and let out a pained cry equal to the Dragon's before him. He collapsed to his knees, panting heavily for breath as his body shook. He looked up and this time, the Dragon mirrored his movements. Shocked awe overwhelmed him, he straightened up and the Dragon had done so as well. He left a hand and the Dragon lifted its paw. Yoru stood up and the Dragon got back onto its feet.

_No... no way..._

_**"Have you figured it out yet?"** _The Shadow Warrior said. _**"Had so little pain awaken your senses of reality?"**_

Yoru turned his head to look at the Shadow and he frowned. "Sense of reality... what the heck does that mean?" When Yoru had bit out a growl with his words, the mirrored-movement Dragon before him growled as well.

The Shadow Warrior came over, standing beside Yoru. _**"All you need to know is who stands before you now..."**_

Yoru turned his head back to the Dragon, remembering that once he had opened the door he had found himself in the middle, chained and seemed weak. Now, he was beginning to understand. He wasn't supposed to fight with the Dragon, the beast inside himself, but become one with it. To accept himself for who and what he was. He didn't need to fear what he was any longer just because of what happened way before his time.

"I'm..." Yoru reached out to the Dragon and this time the beast lowered its head. "Him and he is me... we are the same, human and beast." The Dragon dispersed into black-blue-violet flame-like petals, revealing the Shadow Yoru. Yoru closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, opening them once more and had activated his irridescent pearl colored sharingan. The Shadow Warrior nodded his head in approval, the Shadow Yoru joined the youth's body and Yoru turned to face the Shadow. An age old knowing flickered in the boy's eyes, having found the truth inside himself once and for all.

**_"Say it... speak your true name."_**The Shadow Warrior urged.

Yoru straightened his back, his shoulders squared and he lifted his head high a little more. His marks glowed with warmth, not the pain it used to bring him. "My name is of my ancestor, the first of the Ryuu Youkai, blood brother of the Uchiha - Arashiryuu..." Yoru looked down at his right hand, the markings having stretched to his fingertips now, an old sorrow returning. "My namesake."

Memories of his father, Nebiah, telling him the story about Arashiryuu's love for a Senju woman and how their bloodline had become cursed. He finally remembered what his father had said. _"He's your namesake, Arashi." his father's voice, full of warmth and love as he chuckled. "Our little Ryuu Yoru."_

Yoru clenched his fist and closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face as he silently cried. All this time, his name was his ancestor's name... how could he forget such a powerful name of his bloodline?

_"Arashiryuu, look at me!" Nebiah had his only child look up to him, using the sharingan on his son. "Your name is Yoru, understood? Now go with Kakashi! Go!" it had pained Nebiah to use a genjutsu on their child, but it was the only way to make sure to hide him long enough from Orochimaru and the Sound. Just long enough for his and Trezza's son to become a strong shinobi one day._

Yoru piqued, the memory startling him. The Shadow Warrior stared at the youth.

_**"You've been asleep for far too long... is it wise to dally here long?"**_

"What... ah, yeah..." Yoru wiped away the tears and was about to walk past the Shadow. "Let's try to find a way out of here... er I should..." The Shadow Warrior grabbed Yoru's arm, stopping the youth. Yoru looked at the Shadow and frowned a little. "What?"

_**"This... I can help with."** _with that the Shadow Warrior spun the white-haired youth around and his sharingan caught Yoru.

Everything seemed to stand still for the boy as he couldn't look away from the Shadow's eyes. He felt himself slip unconscious, everything gone dark around him...

* * *

The long black-haired man stumbled back away from the youth, leaning against the wall behind him.

"It is done..." he said in a tired tone.

The white-haired boy, Yoru, stirred on the hospital bed. Slowly starting to wake up from what had turned into a nightmare now into an understanding of himself. He grunted as he sat up, propping himself up on his forearms. Yoru still felt weak, weaker than he had before a couple months ago. It took a bit for his eyesight to focus in again and he blinked, taking in his surroundings.

"Welcome back to the real world, child." the man spoke, drawing the youth's attention.

Yoru stared at the man for a long moment, trying to figure out why he was so familiar. Then it hit him. Yoru jolted straight up, a shocked expression on his face.

"Y-You were the Shadow- n-no... you're... you're-"

The man nodded his head once, "My name is Kagenashi... your ancestor's brother and the creator of that curse mark on your arm and back..."

Yoru shook his head, finding it hard to believe, but the man was right there in front of him. "How's it even possible...?"

Kagenashi pulled up a chair next to the youth's bed, having the boy lay back down.

"I had done something very foolish in the past that caused someone I had one held dear great pain," he continued. "The very same night I had placed that curse on my brother... was the same night I had also somehow cursed myself to a life of immortality..."

Kagenashi continued to explain his story to Yoru, how he lived each passing year watching his brother's children grow and have their own children... so on and so forth. Yoru listened, laying on his side as Kagenashi told him his story.

"By tonight you should be feeling better... by then, we'll be leaving to start your training."

Yoru frowned, propping himself up. "What? Leaving?" he shook his head. "I don't want to leave!"

"I may have guided to your true self, but you're still a danger to everyone you hold dear!" Yoru flinched at Kagenashi's words. "Now, rest up and tonight you may visit and say your goodbyes to ONE other person."

Kagenashi left the youth alone in the room, to find the boy's foster father and finally let light on the details. Yoru curled up in a ball on his side, feeling like his world was going to shatter to pieces again... say goodbye to only one person?

* * *

**I ended up putting chapter 19 and 20 together... so~ there you have it... epilogue coming right up then i'll be gone to plot the next book! Thank you for following this story til the end! TTwTT**


	21. Epilogue

**~Epilogue~**

As evening came and the moon had risen high in the night sky, the white-haired youth opened the window as quietly as he could be. He stepped into the bedroom, standing still as he caught sight of the sleeping girl. He glanced down at the floor, biting his bottom lip as he thought what to say or if he should even wake her. Kagenashi, his living some many greats-uncle, gave him only enough time visit one person... and he chose Sakura.

She was so peaceful as she slept and he began to have second thoughts. He shook his head and turned around, stepping up onto the window sill and it creaked. The youth winced and cursed silently under his breath. He heard movement behind him as the pink-haired girl stirred, waking from her sleep a little.

"Mm...? Who...?" Sakura sat up a little, rubbing the back of her hand against her cheekbone. She blinked, her eye-sight adjusting to the dark as she tiredly looked towards her open window. The pink-haired girl gasped, sitting up right as she recognized the crimson eyes that belonged to the white-haired youth. "Yo...ru?"

She shook her head, thinking she was still asleep, dreaming that Yoru was awake and standing in her room. With a soft, barely audible sigh Yoru stepped back from the window and faced her. "I... wasn't trying to wake you..." he mumbled.

He semi-turned away from her, bringing his hand up to his chest as it constricted painfully at the thought of saying goodbye. He shut his eyes as he turned his head away from her being able to see the tears.

"I came to... to say goodbye." he managed to keep his voice from cracking. He shook his head, nearly laughing at the stupidity of his actions of coming in her window while she slept. "This is weird... I shouldn't have-!"

Sakura's heart thudded against her chest, she quickly threw back the covers and hugged Yoru. Her actions startled the youth, but he quickly recovered as he lifted his hand up hesitantly up, but he didn't touch her.

"Please... don't go... not you too..." she murmured against his chest.

Pain tore at Yoru, he heard of Sasuke leaving the village some nights ago. Then Naruto left with a man named Jiraiya that he never heard of. Now, he was here... telling the girl he loved, but couldn't confess out of fear, that he was leaving too. He was also leaving his foster father, Kakashi, all alone again. He wanted to see the white-haired jounin, too. Yoru placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her away a little.

"I'm sorry... I have to..." he said.

Sakura lifted her head up, but before she could say anything else she caught sight of Yoru's tears. The pink-haired girl lifted her hand up to his cheek, brushing away the tears that lingered there and made him look at her. Yoru looked down at her, her green eyes full of pain and another emotion he hadn't quite understood until now. Both genin stood there for a long moment, just looking at each other.

Yoru pulled her closer into another hug, trying to keep himself calm again. Sakura wrapped her arms around his torso, feeling the little tremors that coursed through his body. Even though their time in knowing each other was short, she felt like she knew him a little longer than before. Sakura closed her eyes, remember the night he had left his window open. For her to come to him if she needed a friend... and he had given her just that and more, but she had been so oblivious to see it.

The two stood there for the longest moment, just holding each other for the final goodbye Yoru came to give. If he had came here instead of just leaving then Sakura began to finally understand... She felt her eyes sting with her own tears that began to fall. _Yoru's been there for me even when I selfishly worried about Sasuke other than he and Naruto... _

"Sakura..." Yoru whispered her name and she held onto him a little tighter, believing that the words that followed it where ones of goodbye. "I love you."

Her green eyes opened wide and she stood there unmoving when her heart skipped a beat. She pulled back a little and Yoru let her, not knowing what the reaction he would get from his words. He stared down at her then shut his eyes when Sakura moved, thinking she might hit him. Instead, he was shocked when she kissed him instead. He blinked then wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing back.

They finally broke the small kiss and Yoru pressed his forehead against her's, his eyes closed.

"I have to go." he murmured.

Sakura nodded her head, both reluctantly pulling away from each other. As Yoru was climbing out of the window and nearly past the bottom of it, Sakura moved to it and called out the white-haired youth's name. Yoru stopped in mid-climb, tilting his head up. Sakura leaned out the window a little more, Yoru pulled himself up more until their noses touched. He tilted his head to the side a little more and initiated the second kiss, this time taking her by surprise.

"My promise to you." he whispered, "I will come back to you."

A blush dusted her cheeks and Yoru jumped down into the small alley between their homes. He lifted his hand up in farewell to her as he walked a little backwards. Yoru turned around and moved like a shimmer. At the village gates, Kagenashi awaited his brother's descendent with the two present Anbu. Yoru appeared with his packed satchel he had placed beneath Sakura's window before climbing up to it.

"Have you said your goodbyes to the one you chose?" the middle-aged appearing elder spoke.

Yoru nodded his head and with that they started their journey. Hanging back a little, Yoru glanced down and brought his hand up to his face. He pulled on his mask as he smiled softly thinking about his first kiss with Sakura and the promise made to her.

_I promise you... I'll come back stronger than ever to protect you._

**_~Fin~_**


End file.
